Midwinters Eve
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru eagerly await the birth of their child. Meanwhile, a new evil is rising that threatens to destroy all of Japan and Inuyasha must deal with a woman far more fiery then Kagome ever was. complete
1. Default Chapter

Sorry for the really long delay. Had computer problems. Midwinters Eve is soo different, and farlonger, then Midsummer's eve was. It has been about seven months since the end of Midsummer's Eve. I hihgly advice you read the last few chapters of Midsummer's Eve so you will have an understanding of what is going on if you have not already read it.

I have not finished writing this one, so delays are expected. Please have patience while I try to keep ahead.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasah

BIG HUGS AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER OF MIDSINTER'S EVE.

New Terms:

Wan-chan: Puppy

Chapter 1

A New Birth

The battle was getting hard to win. The addition of such a great evil had her nearly overwhelmed and she thanked kami that the one in possession of the jewel was so pure of heart and soul else she would have lost already.

She was still weak from the time the jewel was in Naraku's evil hands. The shattering of it didn't help any either, forcing her to spread out her power and essence to keep the youkai souls contained.

For every youkai she managed to purify and dispose of, her power weakened under Naraku's, and other youkai's, care. While many lesser youkai where now gone and destroyed, the ones left were flying to Naraku's banner, eagerly joining their power with his.

It was her worst nightmare. She was in a fix and had the barer been evil, she would have been defeated by now and the youkai released as the jewel would shatter under the force of their combined youki. As it was, pure or not, the jewel was in danger of being destroyed from the inside out by this new enemy.

"Time. I need time." She thought as she used the last of her power to kill off a few of the lesser youkai and to hide herself from this new villain.

She felt guilty about making Kagome take up such a large portion of the burden of keeping the jewel pure, especially since she was with child and stress would not be good for her, but if she were to die the new foe would be able to shatter the jewel from within and escape. She could not allow that to happen. She could not be responsible for the release of a Kurokami on the world when she had fought so hard to seal it in the first place.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome said as she walked in the front door, Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Hi dear. My lord you have gotten big." Her mother greeted warmly.

In the last eight months she had grown considerably, though her relationship with Sesshomaru had not changed much, other than he was quickly reminded as to why men tended to hit the deck when a woman was pregnant. Her mood swings were completely unpredictable and her eating habits even more confusing and unpredictable.

She sat down slowly and gingerly, Sesshomaru sitting behind so she could lean against him. The trips to visit her mother were getting harder and she figured this would be the last one until after she had given birth. Traveling in the dead of winter, even on Ah-Un was not easy.

"Can I get you anything dear?" Her mother asked.

"Tea please. And the largest aspirin pill ever made. Gee mom, after having me, what ever possessed you to have Souta?" She asked.

Her mother chuckled.

"Oi. Anyone home?"

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha walked in.

"He must have picked up our scents." She grumbled.

"In here Inuyasha." Her mother called to him.

Kagome sighed as he walked into the room, his eyes widening in surprise when they fell on Kagome. True it had been two months since last they had seen each other. He had been made to come tell her the great news that Miroku and Sango were getting married. Nothing could keep her from that wedding, though the trip there on Ah-Un had nearly done her in.

But oh it had been worth it to see Sango positively glow in delight and to see Kohaku smile when his eyes settled on Rin, followed by Sesshomaru's scowl. All in all it had been a perfect wedding on Midwinter's eve, and the village couldn't have asked for a better couple to move in.

Youkai attacks were almost a thing of the past as its new defenders, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, made sure that life was relatively easy for the villagers in exchange for food and clothing. Not to mention few youkai wanted to piss off Sesshomaru and it was a well-known fact that his mate had a soft spot for the humans of that village.

Keade, on the other hand, was not fairing so well. Age had caught up to her at last and it was an effort for the elderly Miko to even get up in the morning. However, Keade did say she would hang on until after Kagome's child was born. Kagome's grandfather was also in the same boat.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.

"I thought I caught a whiff of your scents. Why didn't you stop to say hi?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see my mother first." She answered.

"Keh, you were avoiding me."

"Inuyasha, I still owe you for our return party. I guarantee it we were not avoiding you. In fact, I am surprised you were dumb enough to show up here. Now we can finally get our revenge."

He cringed at that as she smiled evilly at him.

"However, I still haven't found something to punish you with yet that fit's the crime."

He relaxed.

"But I think Sesshomaru might have."

He cringed even harder as he turned his gaze from Kagome to his older brother, who had the faintest hint of a smile on his face, causing his spine to go very, very cold.

"You, hanyou, will return with us to our estate and provide for our child while we are busy ruling our lands."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted in shock.

"That's right." Kagome smirked at him. "You will be responsible for changing diapers, feeding, burping, and entertaining my child until you have worked off your punishment."

"Keh, you can't make me."

"Osuwari."

Thump.

"Damn it. I hate this thing. Don't you think it is time to take it off?" He grumbled.

"Perhaps when you grow up." Kagome answered.

She suddenly grimaced as a spasm of pain took her back.

"I am never having another child again." She vowed.

"Of course not dear." Her mother agreed as she handed both of them a cup of tea.

"I mean it. Never again so help me kami." Kagome groaned.

She had been feeling weaker and weaker over the last month, and a lot of her power was going to the jewel. She was starting to get worried about that since she was also losing power due to her pregnancy. She feared something was wrong with it, a side effect from being shattered and corrupted by Naraku.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called softly.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She sighed, putting more of her weight against him.

He nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the visit went well, despite her discomfort. They stopped briefly in Keade's village to visit her friends there before returning home.

"Soon. Not more then a week." Sekira smiled as she met them in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru helped her off of Ah-Un and set her down gently in the snow-covered courtyard. Apparently it had snowed while they were gone.

"Better snow than ice rain." She thought grimly.

The cold weather was not making things any easier on her. The mansion was freezing, no mater how many fires they lit. The only time she was warm was when she was curled up in bed next to her mate, who somehow always seemed to radiate heat like a constant furnace.

"The sooner this child its out of me, the better." She grumbled.

"Have you though of any names?" Shippo asked as he and Rin joined them, both dressed up in winter gear.

"A few." Kagome admitted as Sekira helped her back to her room.

Sesshomaru headed back to their study where he had to, once again, do ALL of the paper work, leaving her in Sekira's care. She felt guilty for making him have to do it all, especially after he had to do it alone for so many years.

There was no deep love in their relationship. It was more of a strong partnership then anything, perhaps even friendship. There was most definitely respect, she had earned that during their fight with Naraku and in the battles defending their land before her pregnancy started to interfere.

"I won't know a name for sure until after the child is born." She answered.

"What names had Sesshomaru-sama suggested?" Rin asked.

"None really. He said the naming of the child was my choice." She answered.

They made it to her room where they continued Rin's and Shippo's school lessons. Both of them were very sharp and she was running out of material to teach them with. Still, considering the time period, they already knew more then any other child, short of a prince, would know.

The rest of the evening went by fine. It was late at night when she started to feel pain. She breathed heavily as Shippo called for Sekira, who was by her side in an instant. They helped her to her bed and she realized that this was only the second time she had ever laid down on it.

Sekira banished Shippo from the room, ordering him not to let anyone in. She ordered Rin to stay and help. Kagome took deep breaths, remembering how things had been with Souta and thankful she had watched all those movies that just happened to have child birthing in them.

"Breath deep, my lady." Sekira ordered softly as she helped her.

Kagome did as was asked of her, trying to ignore the pain she was in. Her hands were clutched so tightly she was drawing blood. Sekira walked her through it, ever calm. Sesshomaru arrived at one point, when she didn't notice.

He sat next to her, letting her mutilate his own hand over hers. He was surprised at the strength a human woman could have. He was sure at least two of his bones were broken and he was bleeding from where her nails had dug in.

It wasn't a fast process either, nor did it seem easy for Kagome. He had no interest when Inuyasha had been born, but suddenly wished he had watched it so he would know more about what was expected and how to help her.

It was dawn before the child emerged, coming into the world as the light came over the horizon. Sekira took the crying child and wrapped it in a blanket, cooing softly as the child quickly calmed down.

Kagome was bathed in sweat and clearly exhausted, but she held her arms out to Sekira, silently pleading for her child.

"A girl." Sekira smiled as she handed the child to a smiling Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child and was shocked by her appearance, as was Kagome. She had elements of both of them, but there was no mistaking her youkai heritage.

Other then her hair, which was a deep, silky ebony, almost everything was a mirror image of Sesshomaru. Her eyes were golden and her ears pointed. The crescent on her forehead was golden. She had a single stripe on either cheek that was a cerulean blue. Twin striped were on her wrist, thighs, and ankles, also cerulean blue. She had the markings of a Taiyoukai. In fact, Sesshomaru was shocked to notice she didn't even smell like a hanyou.

"This child is full youkai." He said, shocked beyond belief.

"But how?" Kagome asked. "I am human."

"Perhaps it is because you are also a Miko?" Sekira suggested.

"Perhaps." Kagome agreed hesitantly as she looked up to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were displaying his silent joy.

"What is her name?" Sekira asked.

Kagome spoke without hesitation.

"Reimei."

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock, wondering where she had learned that name.

"You do not approve?" She asked him, concern in her voice and hurt in her eyes.

"No. I agree with it. It seems appropriate." He stuttered. "But, how would she know my mother's name?" He wondered, slightly mystified and extremely honored she would wish to name their child after his mother.

"I thought you would." She smiled down at the child in her arms.

Shippo came in at this point, Rin had retrieved him, as they cooed over the child before Sekira chased everyone out and firmly ordered Kagome to rest, which she gladly did, telling the kids they could see the child in the afternoon.

"Do you understand the significance of the name you have chosen?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as they were alone.

She turned her smiling gaze from their child to him.

"Of course. Inutashio told me during that vision and the moment I saw her I knew it was right. Still, how can she be full youkai?" She wondered. "Could the fact I most likely conceived on Midsummer's eve have something to do with it?" She asked.

"Perhaps. My youki was very high that night and your miko powers were very low due to your fear. Perhaps some of my youki fused with our child. That might explain why I was so drained that morning."

She nodded her head, accepting that explanation.

"Kagome, in five months time the child will be old enough to be named my heir."

"What?" She looked at him in shock.

"This child, our child, will be my heir."

Tears welled up in her eyes at that proclamation. She never dreamed he would take their child as his heir. She had figured it would be some future, mate's child after she died. He smiled down at her, picked her up, baby and all, no easy task with only one arm, and carried her to their bed.

She was not going to sleep in the sweat and blood soaked bed she had giving birth in. He set her down and climbed in beside her. She smiled as she leaned against him and handed him their child so he might hold her.

Reimei yawned sleepily and settled down, falling asleep instantly. He smiled down at her as Kagome followed suit, passing out almost instantly.

This new creature, a fusion of almost all of the youkai in the jewel was stronger then anything she had ever faced.

Naraku was in the past; this thing was a full-blooded youkai fused of greater and lesser youkai. A few lesser youkai still hung around, too pathetic for this new villain to notice and too terrified to approach and join with it.

She had been shocked when the powerful youkai she had hoped dead had come out of hiding and easily absorbed Naraku into itself. Now she was the one going into hiding, trying to evade the furious creature who desired to rip her soul to shreds from trapping it here.

Now, more then ever, she needed Kagome's purifying power. And now, more then ever, that power was gone with the exhaustion of child birthing. So much of her power had gone into keeping her full-blooded child safe from her own purifying powers during the fight with Naraku.

The power was all but gone. She could not hold them in any longer. She fought, using every ounce of her power to keep the seal, but it was breaking. She could feel the first shattering start. Unnoticeable to human or youkai eyes, the first cracks appeared in the Shikon no Tama. Soon Ankokukiki no Kurokami would be released upon the world. And this time, she did not doubt, the blood that would be spilt would make the last war he started look like child's play.

"She's so cute." Sango cooed at little Reimei.

"A charming child." Miroku agreed, sitting beside his wife, who was two months pregnant herself.

Apparently Sango and Miroku's wedding had been very eventful. Kagome couldn't help but to smile at her friend as she cradled Reimei. The child seemed to know what Sango was and had been shy at first, but now was gurgling contently.

Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, peering down at the child and not once had Reimei's eyes strayed from the two-tailed nekoyoukai. The child seemed quite fascinated by Kirara and Kirara seemed equally entranced.

"She is a beautiful child Kagome." Keade agreed as Sango handed the child over to the elderly Miko.

Kagome blushed.

"And full youkai too. How is this possible?" Keade wondered.

"Sesshomaru thinks it is because his Youki was so strong the night I conceived that it kind of merged with my child. It seems like the best theory to me."

"Kagome-sama, does this mean…." Miroku started.

"Hai. Reimei will be named Heir of the Western Lands." Kagome beamed.

"Congratulations Kagome-chan." Sango hugged her warmly.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after returning Sango's embrace.

"He picked up your scents and bolted." Miroku answered confused.

"We got him." Came Shippo and Rin's excited calls as a blast of cold air entered the hut. The two children came bounding happily in, trailing snow in their wake. They were followed by the muffled curses of said Hanyou and the sour expression of his older brother.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru dropped a bound and gagged, snow covered, Inuyasha on the floor before dusting some off the snow off of himself.

"He gave us a good run, but we caught him. Right Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo said proudly as he and Rin got out of their snow gear and warmed up by the fire, eagerly taking the cups of hot chocolate from Kagome.

"Hai." The taiyoukai amused him.

"Oh, please tell me more of this daring hunt." Kagome begged playfully, clapping her hands together.

Shippo and Rin puffed out their chests in pride as they told their tale.

"Well, it all started when Sesshomaru-sama picked up Inuyasha's scent running from us. Rin and I took to the air on Ah-Un while Sesshomaru-sama chased him down on the ground." Shippo started.

"Ah-Un had to fly really fast. It wasn't easy to keep up." Rin added.

"We spotted him running across a clearing and directed Ah-Un after him." Shippo continued.

"I shouted down to Sesshomaru-sama that we saw him." Rin added.

"We flew Ah-Un above him and I jumped off and landed before him, tripping him." Shippo said prideful.

"I patrolled above them."

"While he tried to get up, Sesshomaru-sama arrived by then and held him down, though he thrashed good."

"He managed to get up and tried to run, but I got Ah-Un to blast the snow before him and Shippo-chan tackled him."

"While I tangled him up, Sesshomaru-sama managed to pin him again and I tied him up while he was held down."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Keade were bawling with laughter, Kirara was rolling on the ground, Rin and Shippo were smiling proudly, and Inuyasha silently fumed. Sesshomaru also allowed a bit of a smirk. Not even he was immune to the amusement of this situation.

"So, you thought you could get out of our punishment?" Kagome challenged after everyone recovered.

"Keh." Inuyasha tried to snort, though it was garbled from his gag.

"Tisk Tisk. Don't make me say it. We told you what your punishment for our return party was going to be and by kami you are going to submit." She chilled.

He silently fumed some more. He barely stood the month he had spent in his brother's home after the defeat of Naraku. He sure as hell didn't want to spend six months there taking care of Reimei.

"Don't feel so bad Inuyasha. I'll be there." Shippo consoled.

"Keh."

Kagome chuckled, then sighed as she lost what little energy she had.

"We should get going." She sighed. "Two days of rest is just not enough and I still have to visit my family."

"You should have waited longer Kagome-Sama." Miroku chilled.

Kagome just nodded her head. She hadn't wanted to wait longer in fear Keade would pass on. She held the same fear for her grandfather. This winter, both here in the past and in the future, had not been easy on either and she did want her grandfather to see his great-grandchild, despite the fact it was a youkai.

"Thanks for stopping by Kagome-chan. When will you come again?" Sango asked.

"Summer." She answered firmly. "On a bright, beautiful, sunny day."

They others chuckled.

"If we stay overnight in my time, can you care for Shippo-chan and Rin-chan?" She asked calmly.

"Of course." Sango agreed instantly.

"Arigato."

She stood up, stretched, took Reimei back from Keade, made sure Reimei's blankets were snug around her, and followed Sesshomaru out the door, a cursing Inuyasha thrown over his shoulder.

"Oh, calm down Inuyasha. You don't think we are stupid enough to leave you unguarded do you?" She asked sweetly.

He glared at her.

She chuckled. They walked to the well and jumped through, Kagome first least the well reject Reimei. It didn't. Sesshomaru followed with Inuyasha. Souta met them in the courtyard, busy shoveling snow.

"Kagome." He cried happily, dropping his shovel as he ran up to her, stopping when he realized she was no longer fat and was holding something in her arms. "Kagome is that…."

"Your niece." She smiled as she went down on one knee for him to have a better look.

Souta stared at the child in awe.

"Can I…."

"Once we are inside."

"Alright. Mom!" Souta shouted as he ran for the house. "Kagome's here, Kagome's here."

Her mother met her by the door and hugged her before turning her attention to her granddaughter. Kagome let her hold Reimei while she took off her shoes and jacket before following her mother to the living room.

Sesshomaru dumped Inuyasha on the floor, who was rescued by a curious Souta. The moment he was free he jumped to his feet, spitting curses at his brother, Shippo and Rin.

"Osuwari." Kagome snarled.

He growled up at her.

"Do not use such language in front of my daughter." Kagome scolded.

That statement seemed to shock him. Only then did the fact he was an uncle finally clicked in. All at once his eyes lost their violent temper and was replaced by a softness so rarely seen by him.

He picked himself up off of the ground and hovered over Kagome's, mother's shoulder. He frowned as he noticed something that took him by shock.

"She looks so much like her father." Kagome's mother commented.

"She's full youkai." Inuyasha gasped.

"Cool." Souta said as he sat next to his mother and held his niece for the first time.

"What's her name?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Reimei." Kagome answered.

"It's pretty." Souta smiled as he handed the child off to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took her gingerly, astounded at the fragile life in his clawed hands that shared blood with him. A small smile lit his face as he stared down into golden eyes that stared back at him.

Reimei giggled, then got a hold of a lock of his hair. He chuckled as the child played with it. Reimei dropped the hair and reached out instead towards him, as if trying to catch something.

His ears twitched and she giggled again. He twitched them again and she squealed louder. Catching on, he deliberately twitched them, much to her amusement.

"Perhaps taking care of the little runt wouldn't be so bad." He thought as she giggled and cooed before falling asleep.

Kagome took her back by then. Her grandfather finally arrived. Souta helped the elderly human into a cushioned chair. Kagome sat next to her grandfather, who was too infirm by this point to hold onto something as heavy as Reimei.

Like Keade, his time was running out, and while Kagome felt saddened by the knowledge she would soon lose those close to her, her spirits were lifted by the joy of the addition to the family, the joy of knowing she had been able to share Reimei with them.

They didn't stay long, promising to visit in the spring when the weather made for easier traveling before returning through the well and started the trip back to the castle, a willing Inuyasha following this time, though he still grumbled about it.

She felt so weak, so tired, so drained. She figured it was from traveling so soon after giving birth, but doubted that. Sekira tended to her as best the Kitsune could. The kitsune was so worried she even sent a letter to Lady Akio asking for her assistance.

Lady Akio responded at once, showing up on their doorstep within two days. The eight-tailed Kitsune checked Reimei first, shocked the child was full blooded and assumed that was the reason before seeing Kagome.

After that, she was sure it had nothing to do with Kagome and everything to do with the Shikon no Tama, which hadn't once left Kagome's neck since its completion. For each tail a Kitsune had, the more power and abilities said Kitsune had. Eight tailed was one step from Nine, the highest ranking there was, and rumors spoke of Akio soon acquiring her ninth.

Kagome wasn't certain how a Kitsune earned their tails, or how they lost them, only that the number of tails indicated their power. Akio was very powerful as few ever earned more then four or five with three being very common.

Akio could see the power from Kagome being drained by the Shikon no Tama, and could even see the fractures that were starting to form on the jewel, something most would not even notice. She passed this observation on to her patient.

"I see. I though the jewel was taking more energy then normal, but was uncertain." Kagome sighed. "What do you suggest?" She asked weakly.

Akio sighed, having limited knowledge on the Jewel.

"Is there someway to destroy it completely?" Akio asked.

Kagome frowned.

"I remember that Kikyo wanted to use it to turn Inuyasha into a full human, saying such a pure, un-evil wish would purify and destroy the jewel." She answered hesitantly.

"Then make a wish Kagome-sama. Use the power for something pure and the jewel should be purified and destroyed. Otherwise, I fear the jewel will continue to draw your life force until you are dead, or whatever is causing the jewel to shatter shatters it."

Kagome nodded her head as she thought of a wish to make, something that would be unselfish and pure. Something that would benefit the others whom had been harmed by Naraku's evil. Nodding her head, she took the jewel in her hand, concentrated on its power, and made her wish.

The jewel glowed, then shattered. She stared at it in shock as two forces shot out from it, one white and weak, the other dark and powerful. The dark aura fled at once as the white aura floated off to the side.

They barely had time to notice either one as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by the remaining youkai who had been set free. Instantly the room divulged into chaos. Akio and Sekira jumped on the bed and defended Kagome as best they could.

The door busted in and Inuyasha charged into the room, claws slashing anything that moved and smelt unfamiliar. Sesshomaru arrived a minute later, his face calm but his eyes betraying his worry.

The room was cleared in seconds with all four defenders covered in the blood of their victims without a scratch to show for it.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he walked up to Kagome, who was out cold, completely drained of energy.

Akio quickly explained while Sekira checked on Kagome. Inuyasha checked the corpses of the youkai he had slain, frowning when he picked up the scent of a human. He followed the scent to the next room, his eyes widening when he caught sight of the unconscious woman lying on the ground.

He went to her side, sighing in relief when he noticed she was breathing. His sharp hearing picked up Akio's explanation and he wondered if this woman had been trapped in the jewel as well.

He picked her up and brought her into Kagome's room, it being the only way to the exit. Her clothing was ancient and damaged, as if she had been in a long fight.

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered. "I found her in the other room."

Kagome woke up by that point, and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his mate. Clearly dismissed, Inuyasha left, carrying the strange woman with him, wondering who she was and why she was wearing such outdated armor.

* * *

Reimei: (Twilight) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Past Explained

Kagome felt so tired and drained it took all of her effort to stay awake. Reimei, who had been crying, was now calmed down in her arms and sleeping. She fought to stay awake; to pay attention to what was going on.

"The jewel shattered?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"It was destroyed. It was as if the Shikon no Tama was no longer able to hold the youkai souls in it and was destroyed, resulting in the release of the youkai trapped within." Akio explained as she sat on Kagome's left, still tending the exhausted miko.

"And that human Inuyasha found?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Human?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Hai. Inuyasha-sama found a human woman wearing very strange, outdated armor." Sekira reported, standing off to the side.

"Outdated armor?" Kagome asked weakly. "From the Shikon no Tama?"

"Hai. That is what we believe Kagome-sama." Akio agreed.

"Midoriko. It must be." She gasped.

"Midoriko? Who is that?" Sekira asked.

"A priestess from long ago who fought a hoard of youkai. They say they battled for seven nights and days before Midoriko finally sealed herself and the youkai she was fighting into the crystallization of her heart. Sango-chan knows more then I do." She finished in a whisper.

Her eyes started to flutter closed. She was losing the battle to stay awake.

"Kagome-sama, is Midoriko a Miko?" Akio asked.

"Hai. A powerful one." She confirmed in a whisper, the last word barely getting out before she lost consciousness once more.

There was several minutes of silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what should we do about the human miko?" Sekira asked.

"You mean my mate?" He asked coldly.

"No Master, I meant the one Kagome-sama called Midoriko." Sekira quickly bowed deeply.

"Let Inuyasha deal with her." He answered.

"As you wish master." Sekira bowed her way out, eager to get away.

"And Sekira."

"Hai, Master?"

"Get someone up here to clean this mess up."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-dono."

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome, sleeping peacefully beside him.

"How long until she recovers?" He asked Akio.

"Some time Sesshomaru-sama. She has spent the last seven months keeping the jewel purified, and just destroyed it now. I would give her two to three days before even letting her out of bed, and another three days of light activity." Akio answered, standing up and bowing her way out.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and Reimei, silently wishing that Kagome would, somehow, be able to remain by his side through the centuries. There was something calming about her presence that calmed him down and he did not want his daughter growing up without her mother.

He glanced at the two pictures on the table beside their bed. After much debating on what to do with the first one, he finally had it framed and placed there. Kagome had loved it and what little apprehension she'd had left of her situation had disappeared.

It was a picture of Kagome curled up against him with Shippo sleeping in her arms. Rin had gotten jealous and they took the second. It was one of all four of them sleeping contently together. Sekira had taken that one at Rin's request.

The little brats had planned it all out, waiting for a terrible blizzard and came running to them, saying they were cold and scared. Kagome, warm-hearted mother that she was, had, of course, invited them into their bed.

Sekira had snuck in and waited patiently for the perfect shot, which she had captured magnificently. Both of them were sleeping side by side with Shippo curled against her and Rin curled against him.

He couldn't help a small smile at that picture. It had been the first time he truly realized he was no longer alone, that he had a partner and a family, granted a strange one. He hadn't felt that warm since he was a child, and then it was more a remembered emotion then any true memories.

He tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. She moaned in her sleep and moved closer to him, mumbling something about a heater. He smiled down at her, his mate, his partner. The woman who stood next to him no matter what despite the fact she didn't love him. At least, not like a lover.

On reflection, he realized she did love him to some degree. Not in the way one loves their mate, but more the way one friend loves another. Like the way a sister loves and cares for her brother.

"Aibou." He thought.

That was what she was. She was his partner in all things. She stood beside him, supported him. He could not have found a better mate. Any of the other youkai presented to him had been timid and afraid of him, or had wanted to weasel his power away.

Not her. Not the woman who had thought her child would never be his heir, who assumed he would mate again after her death and take his heir from a full youkai woman. She never went behind his back, asking for his approval on things she knew little or nothing about. She asked for nothing in return but a little love, gained from the children, and the freedom to see her family and friends, easily suffered through.

He had work that needed to be done. He set her down, kissed Reimei lightly on the forehead, and went to hunt down his brother. He wanted to inform the hanyou he would be directly responsible for the Miko warrior that had unexpectedly appeared in their midst. It would be better for the hanyou to get fried in a fit of rage or confusion then him.

Inuyasha laid the strange woman out on his bed, stripping her of the outdated and battered armor. Sekira joined him shortly and he turned his back as the Kitsune changed the woman into something new and clean. Sekira left shortly after.

He sat next to her and studied her, trying to puzzle out how she had gotten into Kagome's room in the first place. Sesshomaru's estate was well guarded, his security having doubled since the time Kagome's pregnancy had all but knocked her off of her feet.

She was human, and a Miko. He could tell that much. Her clothes were ancient and her apparel was more of what a warrior would wear. He frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to him, even as he felt his heart flutter.

"A miko, ancient armor, came out of the Shikon no Tama. That could only add up to one thing." He thought stunned. "Midoriko." He whispered in shock.

"Hai?"

He jumped in shock as startling green eyes looked up at him, grinning like a maniac.

"Jumpy for a puppy aren't you." She chuckled as she sat up.

"I'm not a puppy." He growled defensively.

"Really?" Midoriko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her hand struck out and the next thing he knew he was growling contently as she scratched him behind his ears. Snarling, he shock his head away form her and jumped back, glaring at her.

She laughed.

"I was wrong. There ain't no way Midoriko would act like this." He growled.

She laughed louder. "Then tell me, wan-chan, how does the great Midoriko, warrior Miko, act?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not a wan-chan." He growled.

"You're evading the subject."

"Keh." He turned his back to her.

She chuckled again, than stopped, her eyes darting to the door long before Sesshomaru walked in. She jumped to her feet, standing in a neutral position, ready to fall into a defensive or offensive stance at a moments notice.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he spotted his brother.

"Midoriko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who's asking?" She challenged.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open in surprise. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't make a move to her.

"Jaken's right. Kagome and Rin have him whipped. Four years ago she would already be dead for offering such disrespect to him." Inuyasha thought stunned.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Ah. Inutashio's whelp." She responded with a smirk, dropping her guard, but not relaxing. " You sure grew up from the last time I saw you. Still trying to steal Darene-chan's rice cakes?" She asked innocently.

Her statement had both brothers blinking at her in confusion.

"You knew my father?" Sesshomaru asked challengingly, skipping over her question.

"Who didn't?" She responded with a shrug. "I met him a few times. It was Reimei-sama who I associated with and reported to."

"You knew my mother?" He demanded.

"Reported to her?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

Midoriko smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I served her. I reported to her. I fought with her. You don't mean to tell me the world thought I fought Ankokukiki and his hoards by myself did it?" She asked with a laugh.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

Midoriko sighed as she sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"This is going to be a long story, so please, make yourselves comfortable." She indicated.

Inuyasha sat down across from her on the floor. Sesshomaru just remained standing, not once dropping his penetrating glare that had caused thousands to tremble before him.

"Don't look at me like that mutt, or I'll put you over my knee so damn fast you won't know what hit you. I've done it before and I have no qualms about doing it again, or is your memory so poor you don't remember your old nurse maid?"

Sesshomaru looked furious and Inuyasha burst into laughter at the image of a baby Sesshomaru being spanked by a human Miko. Midoriko just grinned like a mad woman. The laughter drew Rin and Shippo, whose rooms were just down the hall.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked confused.

"Midoriko………………. Sesshomaru…………… Knee." Was all Inuyasha managed to get out through his gales of laughter.

Shippo looked shocked, then burst into laughter as well, four years of traveling with Inuyasha allowing him to un-crypt that message. Rin just looked at them confused.

"Come on Sess-chan. Don't look so mad." Midoriko jeered to him. "Who else did you think was your babysitter while Reimei-sama kept Inutashio in line?" She chuckled. "Speaking of your parents, what happened to them?" Midoriko asked, suddenly serious again. "And who is this wan-chan?" She added.

"That's Inuyasha. He's Sesshomaru-sama's half brother." Rin answered.

"Half brother?" Midoriko asked confused. "But, he's a Hanyou." She noted.

"Keh. So what?" Inuyasha demanded.

Midoriko frowned, a look of concern in her eyes.

"What happened to Reimei-sama?" She asked, her voice emotionally dead.

"My mother died years ago." Sesshomaru snarled as he stormed out.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Rin blinked after him.

"Still has that temper of his I see." Midoriko chuckled, all laughter and smiles again.

"You need to tell me more." Inuyasha said as he recovered.

"What's to tell?" Midoriko shrugged. "Reimei-sama and I were good friends and she asked me to raise him. When he got rowdy or rude, I would discipline him. Tell me, wan-chan, what happened to Reimei-sama and Inutashio?" Midoriko was depressed again.

"That, my lady, is a long story."

"Myoga-jiji, where have you been hiding?" Inuyasha scowled as the fleayouaki appeared.

"Myoga-jiji, long time no see." Midoriko chuckled. "Still running from danger I see."

"I was keeping Toutousai company. He gets lonely you know." Myoga interjected, jumping up and down.

"Sure you were." Midoriko scoffed.

"Wait! You know her?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Of course. Midoriko-sama, how are you back to the world of the living?"

Midoriko sighed, all serious again.

"That woman has more mood swings then Kagome does." Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome made a pure wish on the Shikon no Tama and it was destroyed, but not before the Youkai trapped within escaped. Ankokukiki is free." She scowled.

"Ankokukiki! Say it isn't so." Myoga cried.

"Who is Ankokukiki?" Inuyasha demanded, hating being left out of the loop.

"Ankokukiki was a very powerful Taiyoukai who aspired to rule all of Japan." Myoga started in his lecturing tone. "He conquered much of the north and a fair bit of the west. You father, Inutashio-sama, and his mate, Reimei-sama, fought against him and his evil hoards of youkai, hanyou, and human armies.

"Ankokukiki despised Inutashio-sama since he wanted Reimei-sama as his mate, but she refused him, going to Inutashio-sama instead. When Sesshomaru was born Ankokukiki was furious and attacked the rest of the west in an attempt to conquer it.

"During a final battle that lasted seven days and nights, Inutashio-sama and his loyal warriors fought against Ankokukiki with the aid of a powerful Miko warrior."

"Me." Midoriko interjected.

"During the battle, Reimei-sama learned of a planned attempted to assassinate Sesshomaru and rushed back to the castle in an attempted to stop the assassin. She did battle with a powerful snakeyoukai, who managed to poison her, and she died as a result, but not before killing the intruder.

"Inutashio-sama was furious, and left the battle to run to his mates side, at which point…."

"I used the last of my powers to seal Ankokukiki and his youkai hoard into what would become the Shikon no Tama." Midoriko finished, her face pale from the knowledge Myoga had just shared with her about the fate of Reimei.

"Wow." Rin and Shippo whispered in awe.

Inuyasha scowled.

"Keh. I'll kill him just like I killed every other villain my old man failed to." He snorted.

"This is no game wan-chan." Midoriko said coldly, catching him by surprise. "When Inutashio fought Ankokukiki, he was but a Taiyoukai, now he is a Kurokami. Ankokukiki no Kurokami was born from a fusion of Ankokukiki, Naraku, and many of the lesser youkai trapped in the Shikon no Tama."

"A Kurokami?" Shippo quivered.

"Hai. Ankokukiki no Kurokami is very powerful, however, he is weakened right now, his power is not up to full. He wont regain his strength for some time yet."

"Who is this Ankokukiki anyway?" Inuyasha asked with a snort.

"Ankokukiki was an Inutaiyoukai born on the night of Midwinter's eve during a full moon. His mother was an Inutaiyoukai, but no one knows who or what his father was, or if there was even one to begin with."

"Wait a minute? Ankokukiki is an Inutaiyoukai?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Was." Midoriko corrected. "Both Inutashio and Ankokukiki courted Reimei-sama."

"And she choose dad, which I take it, didn't settle with Ankokukiki very well?" Inuyasha interjected.

"Hai. Ankokukiki was furious and declared war on Inutashio soon after Sesshomaru was born." Midoriko finished. "The rest, you know."

There was a moment of silence.

"Now then, wan-chan, I want to know how you come into the story." Midoriko smiled at him, all cheerful again.

"Keh. What's to know? My dad was youkai and my mother was human."

"She must have been some woman to catch Inutashio's eye." Midoriko barbed, grinning like a fool.

"Keh."

"The lady was very beautiful and very kind." Myoga sighed in remembrance.

"Mated during Midsummer's eve huh?" Midoriko asked.

"Hai." Myoga sighed.

"Figured. Something would have had to push that stubborn Taiyoukai into action when it came to love. The baka had to be shoved into asking Reimei-sama to mate with him." She sighed. "Now then. I am tired, having spent the last kami knows how many years fighting Youkai and Ankokukiki no Kurokami. Naraku's interference didn't help any either. I am going to sleep."

"That's my bed you're in." Inuyasha pointed out.

"So come on in." She invited, crawling under the covers, giving him a suggestive wink, and then falling asleep.

(brake)

Inuyasha just gapped at her as Shippo left with Rin. He left his human friend with Sekira before hunting down Sesshomaru, who he knew would be with Kagome.

Shippo was right. Sesshomaru was with Kagome, and he still looked furious.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Shippo called hesitantly

Sesshomaru glanced up to look at him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to know what Midoriko-sama and Inuyasha talked about?" He asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a few seconds, before nodding his head and Shippo dared to venture closer.

"What did they say?" Sesshomaru asked when Shippo seemed hesitant to speak.

Shippo relayed the entire conversation, his eyes caste down at his feet. Sesshomaru was silent before dismissing the kit, slowly digesting the information as he took a waking Reimei from Kagome's grasp before the child could start to cry and disturb her mother.

(brake)

Sesshomaru listen to Shippo's report before dismissing the Kit, who happily retreated. While living with him for eight months had helped to alleviate the Kit's fear of him, Shippo was still uncomfortable around him.

He turned his attention back to Reimei and Kagome. Reimei was giggling and playing with his hair while Kagome continued to sleep, dead to the world. She looked so vulnerable to him right then. Pale with black circles starting to form under her eyes. Her miko powers were so weak he could barely feel them and was only aware of them since he was looking hard for any traces of them.

Reimei eventually started to cry in hunger. Kagome awoke to the first cry, looking up at him with a hint of surprise.

"Have you been there the entire time?" She asked, her voice weak.

"Hai." He answered, helping her sit up and handing her Reimei.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter as she began to feed her, noticing how Sesshomaru seemed to find the far wall rather interesting.

"Men are just uncomfortable around a woman feeding her child, no matter the race." She thought amused.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked.

"A few hours." He answered.

She nodded her head.

"I'll have Sekira bring you up some food. Akio-sama has said for you to remain in bed for three days to recover."

"A good idea."

She was starting to fall asleep again, the mere act of being awake draining her.

Reimei finished eating and she pulled the child up to burp her. She barely managed to get that task done before Sesshomaru took Reimei again and Kagome was asleep, leaning up against the headboards and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sekira." He called softly.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"Please remind Inuyasha of his task." He stated as he handed Reimei to Sekira before settling Kagome into bed again. "And when Kagome wakes up again, make sure she has eaten."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-dono."

Sekira bowed and left, holding a sleeping Reimei in her arms.

With Kagome asleep again, and unlikely to wake up, he retreated to his study and started ripping scrolls off of the shelves in an attempt to find anything his father might have left about this, Ankokukiki. It was a name he was unfamiliar with.

After hours of searching, he found nothing in reference to Ankokukiki. At some point Jaken had come in and started to clean up after him, returning discarded scrolls to the shelf and mumbling quietly to himself.

"This is frustrating. How am I supposed to fight something I know nothing about?" He snarled to himself, though his face showed none of his anger short of the slight tinge of red around his eyes. "There has to be something here. Father always kept full records of everything."

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I want to talk to Midoriko come morning. See to it she is informed."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken bowed as he left.

"According to Shippo, she knows this Ankokukiki."

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Myoga in surprise; shocked the fleayoukai would even seek him out.

"What is it Myoga?" He asked coldly.

"Please follow me."

Myoga hopped away and Sesshomaru debated on killing the annoying flea, or follow him. The sheer fact that Myoga had dared to approach him and ask him to follow him spoke volumes on the importance of the flea's mission.

Sesshomaru followed the flea back to Kagome's room, shocked that Myoga would lead him there of all places. His sharp hearing picked up Kagome's steady breathing from their shared room, letting him know she was still asleep.

"Why are we here Myoga?" He asked calmly.

Myoga hopped into the bedroom and stopped before a wall.

"In here. The switch is on the wall there." Myoga pointed to a spot on the wall.

Sesshomaru once again debated killing the flea, but did touch the designated place on the wall. A door slid aside, taking him by surprise as a passage was revealed to him, spiraling down into darkness.

"What is this?" He demanded coldly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"This is a private library, guarded by the lady of the Western Lands for generations." Myoga answered. "I was entrusted with its knowledge so I might pass it onto the next lady after Reimei-sama's death." Myoga explained. "I came to tell Kagome-sama about it"

"Which is why you're here." He commented, suddenly understanding why Myoga had dared to come to his estate in the first place.

"Hai. That is correct." Myoga agreed before fleeing.

Sesshomaru let him go as he turned back to the reveled passageway. It was dark, even to his eyes. Still, he walked down the stairs calmly, ignoring the twinge of apprehension he felt.

* * *

Wan-chan A cute way of saying puppy. 

Ankokukiki Dark crisis

Kurokami Dark god, I though Yamikami sounded funny and I couldn't find the turn for dark god, but I figured since they use Kuromiko for evil miko's, kurokami would work for evil gods.

Reimei Twilight

Wow, 45 reviews on one chapter has to be a new record. Thanks everyone. The answer to who the girl was was answered, so I don't need to answer that. More information on Ankokukiki's relationships with everyone will be comming up, next chapter I think, as will as more information on who he is. As for Kagome's wish, I don't want to give it away and I am curious to see who can guess it with the hints I will be dropping, though I willtell you in the end what it was.

The meaning behind the title wont be revilled for a long time I am afraid. Past chapter 10 anyway. At the rate this story is going, it is goign to be twice, if not more so, longer then Midsummer's Eve was. This time love will come into the picture, around chaoter 5 or 6 I think.

Expect to see more of Inuyasha in this one. I only have ten chapter or so of this typed so updates are going to be slow until I can get my laptop back. Sorry for delays and such.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ankokukiki and Reimei

The room was dark and he tripped over several items before he found a lamp and lit it with much difficulty. Instantly, the room was bathed in a soft light and had he been someone else, he might have gasped.

The room was a fair size with a dark blue carpet with golden trim. A desk was against one wall with a fire place not to far from it. The walls were covered in shelves with scrolls adorning them. He had tripped over a sitting desk and several burgundy pillows that were covered in dust from years of neglect.

There was a single scroll on the desk and he walked up to open it. He hesitated when he saw his mothers seal, but broke it any way, sat down, unrolled the scroll, and started to read.

_To my successor:_

_If you are reading this note then I have fallen in battle against Ankokukiki. As the new lady of the Western Lands, I prey that you will continue to rule wisely in my stead and love and respect your lord._

_Within this room in the knowledge gained from your predecessors and it is here that it is stored. The journals of your predecessors are at your disposal and it is your task to continue these journals and records of our great and noble house._

_I regret that I am unable to meet with you and teach you all you will need to know. The scrolls pilled on the corner of the desk is a detailed explanation of your duties as Lady of the Western Lands._

_I pray you will love and respect my son as I loved him and stand by his side no matter the difficulties that may arise._

_Lady of the Western Lands_

_Reimei-sama._

He put the letter down, a strange feeling of loss overcoming him like he hadn't felt in many years.

He moved to one of the book shelves and pulled down his mother's journal, quickly skipping to any mention of Ankokukiki. He was surprised by how early he found the first entry;

(past)

Reimei allowed her servants to finish dressing her before her father, the Lord of the Eastern Lands on the Japanese Island of Shikoku, would present her open to courtship. Her mother arrived just as she finished, offering her support.

She followed her mother to the hall where she would to be presented to the other nobles by her father. She felt nervous and excited all at the same time. The doors opened as her father announced her.

She strode into the room, head held high as she walked up next to him and bowed respectfully, first to him, then to the assembled nobles. Those wishing to court her stood before her now, bowing to her father in submission. If he found them unsuitable, he would kill them if they continued to push for her attention after his displeasure was made.

She had four potential suitors. Two of her own kind, an ookamiyoukai, and a six tailed kitsune. Her father called their names as they stepped forward.

"Sekine."

The six tailed kitsune, son of the Lord of the Eastern Lands, came forward and bowed before her, his red fur like the colour of the setting sun and his smile very warm and opened with nothing to hide.

"Reimei-sama." The Kitsune smiled at her.

She nooded her head in difference to him.

"Alkine."

The ookamiyoukai stepped forward, his hair and fur stark black. He bowed to her and offered her a smile that seemed more hungry then charming. Instantly her fur went up.

"Reimei-sama."

She nodded her head to him as she had Sekine.

"Ankokukiki."

One of the two Inuyoukai stepped forward and offered her a charming smile as he bowed to her. His hair was a dark white, almost grey and was not tied back or restrained in anyway. His eyes were a dark gold and something about him set her hackles up.

"Reimei-sama." He bowed, his voice sending a chill down her spine, reminding her of a predator that saw his prey trapped before him.

It took all of her power to properly bow to him.

"Inutashio."

She turned her attention to the last of her suitors, also an Inuyoukai. His hair was the brightest silver and was up in a ponytail that ran down his back. His smile went right to his eyes, which were such an intense gold she almost felt herself drowning in them.

"Reimei-sama." He greeted her and bowed far deeper then the other three had.

She inclined he head, a little bit more then she had for the others.

With her suitors announced, she waked the last few steps to stand before them, stepping away from her father and indicating she was no longer under his protection or care.

With that, the courtship had began. She spent many a day with her suitors, quickly rejecting Alkine, the Ookamiyoukai to crass and domineering for her taste. He didn't seem to much care for her strong spirit either and was the first to leave.

Sekine was very kind, but she felt no attraction to him other then friendship, and he admitted the same to her. They became fast friends and would keep that friendship for many years. He withdrew his courtship soon after, but kept in touch.

That just left Ankokukiki and Inutashio to vie for her hand. Of the two, she was very confused. Ankokukiki was very kind to her and treated her with deep respect. Something about his façade range false to her.

Then there was Inutashio. A rash boy with a quick temper who liked to boost and was rough around the edges. Unlike Ankokukiki, he did not spout poetry or his undying love for her. It was his eyes that would give him away.

When he looked at her there was something there that grabbed her attention and refused to let her go. Midsummers Eve was fast approaching and she would have to accept one of them by then. She had giving neither her favour as she was still confused over who to go with.

Her mind screamed to go to Ankokukiki, who treated her with dignity, respect and sought her every comfort. Her heart, on the other hand, screamed for her to choose Inutashio. In the very few moments of intimacy they had, he had been very gentle with her before he would hide behind a face of anger or contempt.

Midsummers eve came, and she ran out of time. She had to choose. She was very convinced Inutashio would not ask her as he had not been seeing in several days and she had assumed he had pulled out of his courtship, crude as it had been. She had been wrong.

She had been sitting by a pond in her mother's garden when his scent had come to her. Surprised, she had looked up to see him in a state of vulnerability. She looked up into his golden eyes that usually held nothing but contempt for her. They were softened now, looking at her with open lounging.

"Can I help you Inutashio-sama?" She asked calmly, though her heart was beating.

"Reimei…I…." He stuttered.

She smiled. He was always so confident about everything except for when it had come to her. Her scent was intoxicating and her beauty was enveloping. That golden star on her forehead and twin, cerulean stripes on her checks screamed to be caressed and kissed.

She stood up and faced him, locking his eyes with her own. She could see the struggle he was going through. It was as if he was fighting his decision. Snarling to himself, he spoke in a ruch of words.

"Reimei-sama, it would give me great pride and honor if you would consent to be my mate."

There was a moment of silence. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, letting her heart choose. It screamed her answer.

"Hai. I would be honoured to be your mate Inutashio-sama." She answered with a smile.

He walked up to her.

"Please. Do not call me that when we are alone. Just call me Inutashio."

She smiled up at him and caught the sound of his heart fluttering.

"As you wish, Inutashio."

They had marked each other then, both of them claiming their territory in what would become history as so few males ever allowed their females to mark them at the same time they staked their claim.

They had gone before her father and mother to receive their blessing and to inform the world of her new status.

Ankokukiki had been furious that he had lost to an uncouth youth. He had stormed out of the meeting chamber, snarling his promise that she would be his, his false façade dropped to reveille the serpent he truly was.

It was then she had learned why Inutashio had disappeared. Ankokukiki had tried to scare him away by threatening to destroy the Western Lands with his vast and powerful army. Ever one not to be told off, Inutashio had snorted in contempt to Ankokukiki's threat.

Reimei had been furious and very glad she had chosen Inutashio as her as his mate, for he treated her as his equal and partner. She had moved in with Inutashio soon after Midsummers eve, when they had consummated their mating in a night of pure passion that she would always remember. She had settled into being the new Lady of the Western Lands with astonishing ease and much popularity.

She had learned that Inutashio was nothing more then a giant puppy when treated just right, and their love grew to know no bounds. But the shadow of Ankokukiki remained before them. She made contact with Sekine and the Eastern Lord quickly came to her aid.

Ankokukiki did not take defeat kindly and if he could not have her by her free will, he would take her by force. One hundred years later to the day after choosing to go with Inutashio, Ankokukiki made his presence known by a simple demand; Reimei was to become his or he would crush the west.

Ever hot headed and willing to rise to any challenge, Inutashio refused any such threat and meet Ankokukiki. The conflict lasted many years. She fought beside her mate, standing by his side as they took on Ankokukiki's powerful army with their few warriors and Sekine's small army by their side.

The war lasted twenty years. In that time, she had become pregnant in the eighth year of war and Sesshomaru was born. Reimei and Inutashio had been delighted, but the war still raged on and neither had time for their child.

Sekine had also falling in battle to Ankokukiki, leaving his fifty year old daughter, Akio, to take over command of the East with the help of her low born mother, who had little to no knowledge on ruling a kingdom.

Sesshomaru would be twelve when Reimei uncovered Ankokukiki's plot to kill him as a way to strike at the west. Her journals ended there. The rest, he knew from Myoga. His mother had made it in time, only to die later from poison.

(end past)

He put his mother journal down and looked around the room.

"Kagome will want to clean it." He thought numbly, his mind too far into shock from what he had just learned to think clearly.

He turned the light off and retreated to his own study to think. Standing at the window, he gazed down at the snow swept valley that looked blue and black in the dim moon light.

"It is almost a new moon." He noted, letting his mind drift as he always did when there were problems that needed to be solved. "I'll have to get a hold of Akio-sama. Despite how young she was, she might still be able to help. I never realized the depth of the relationship west and east had. No wonder she was so helpful of Kagome."

He spent the rest of the night pondering this new development. Ankokukiki no Kurkami was going to be a bigger threat then Oyakata, Ryuukotsusei, and Naraku combined could ever be. He felt the peace he had finally aquired slipping away yet again.

"Such is the fate of a lord."

(brake)

Midoriko awoke slowly, a little surprised at seeing Inuyasha leaning against the wall and dozing lightly. Having lived with Reimei-sama for so long, she knew the moment she moved he would awaking.

She smiled at the hanyou, glad Inutashio had moved on after Reimei-sama's demise and clearly seemed to care for his son, judging by the blade on the boy's hip.

"Reimei-sama, you would be so proud of him." She thought. "Both of them. Sesshomaru has grown into a strong leader from what I have seen and Inutashio managed to move on after your death to find happiness again."

She studied Inuyasha some more.

"So much like his father." She thought. "Brash, courageous, never letting anyone shoot him down. Eagerly runs into battle. Yes, you can certainly see Inutashio in him. And those dog ears are too cute." She thought, holding back a chuckle and an instant need to stroke those ears. "They look so soft."

One of his ears twitched in his sleep and she chuckled. Instantly he was awake. Before she could say sorry, the sound of someone knocking on the door came. Ignoring her, he stood up and opened the door.

"Sekira, What?"

"Sesshomaru-dono wishes to remind you why he puts up with your presence in the castle." Sekira said with a grin as she handed a child to Inuyasha.

"It's almost midnight." He protested loud enough for little Reimei to start crying.

His ears flattened at the sound. Sekira smiled at him and walked away.

"Oi. What am I suppose to do with her?" He called after the retreating Kitsune.

Sekira never answered. Reimei continued to cry. Growling softly, he turned his attention to the child in his arms.

"Who ever said taking care of you was going to be easy?" He growled to himself.

"You did." His subconscious answered.

"Shut up." He growled to himself. "Great now I am talking to myself. So this is Sesshomaru's revenge. Instead of killing me with his sword he's going to kill me with his daughter through insanity. Damn I knew the bastard was clever, but this is just too cruel, even for him."

He heard a soft giggle from behind him and turned his scowl on a grinning Midoriko.

"What's your problem?" He growled at her.

"Bring her here." Midoriko said, sitting up and holding her hands out.

Inuyasha scowled, but did hand Reimei to her. Midoriko giggled as she cooed to the child.

"Sesshomaru's child?" She asked, the resemblance easily giving it away.

"Hai. Sesshomaru and Kagome's." He answered.

"What's her name?"

"Reimei." He answered.

Midoriko looked at the calm downed child she cradled in her arms.

"It fits." She agreed.

"You don't seem surprised she is full youkai." Inuyasha stated surprised.

"It was Kagome's wish."

"Wish?" Inuyasha asked confused. "Reimei was born before she made her wish." Inuyasha pointed out.

"It was the Shikon no Tama responding to Kagome's desire." Midoriko explained. "Unconsciously, she wished for Reimei to be a full Inuyoukai, and thus the jewel responded to her wish. It did this by fusing Sesshomaru's youki with Reimei on the night of her conception." Midoriko explained.

"You didn't control the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked.

"I controlled the Shikon no Tama about as much as Onigumo controlled Naraku." She answered.

"Where you aware of everything going on outside of the jewel?"

"No. Only some things when I was able to 'communicate' with the shards holder. The more shards, the easier it was to do. Because Kagome-chan is such a powerful Miko and so pure of heart, it was far easier to see through her eyes and lend her aid when I was able." She answered, cooing softly to Reimei.

"How did you meet Sesshomaru's mother?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Midoriko smiled.

"Rumours spread of a powerful warrior miko who destroyed a ryuuyoukai by herself. Reimei-sama came to investigate and found me." Midoriko shrugged.

"Keh. Must have been a weak ryuuyoukai." Inuyasha snorted.

"It was a child who thought it had the power to rule my village." Midoriko chuckled. "Anyway, Reimei-sama asked me to work for her in return for the protection of my village. I agreed and we became good friends."

"You were her retainer?"

"Something like that." Midoriko agreed.

Reimei choose that moment to start fussing again.

"You're such a cute, little girl, you know that? Just like Reimei-sama." Midoriko cooed.

Inuyasha cringed. Why did woman have to act so foolish around babies? It was degrading.

"I think it's time for a change. Puppy dog,"

"I have a name ya know." Inuyasha interjected.

"Reimei needs to be changed. I wouldn't want to steal your job from you." Midoriko finished as if he had never interrupted, holding Reimei out for him to take.

Inuyasha cringed, his sensitive nose wrinkling at the smell like it always did as his ears twitched in agitation. Reimei caught sight of his twitching ears and started to gurgle and tried to reach for them with that little smile on her face that always broke his resolve.

Sighing in defeat, he took Reimei from Midoriko and headed up to Reimei's nursery, of which he was thankful Sesshomaru had chosen to use his own as opposed to his. There were too many painful memories in his old nursery.

"Keh, bastard probably just didn't want Reimei to be raised in the same room his bastard brother was." He growled to himself.

(brake)

Kagome awoke slowly, 'freezing cold as she groped around for the heat source she always woke up next to. Not finding it, she awoke in a panic, her weak miko powers flaring in alarm. She had never woken up without him being there without known before hand he wouldn't be.

"Sesshomaru?" She called.

Sekira was instantly by her side, a tray of food that smelt great in her hand.

"Good morning Kagome-sama. Did you rest well?" Sekira asked with a smile.

Her addle minded brain started to catch up with the rest of her and she smiled up at Sekira.

"Hai. I do feel better. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Sesshomaru-dono has been in his study since late last night." Sekira answered.

"And Reimei?"

"Inuyasha-sama has her. Please eat Kagome-sama. Akio-sama has ordered you to stay in bed for a few days to recover."

"Kagome-sama."

Kagome turned to the sound of Rin and Shippo's cries as they came barging into the room. Both children threw themselves on the bed and where cuddling up next to her in a flash.

Laughing, she hugged them both and tickled them, causing them to squeal in laughter. Both crawled under the covers with her and she instantly thanked their warmth.

"Kagome-sama, you're freezing." Rin commented.

"Sekira, can you get more blankets. We'll keep Kagome warm until then." Shippo asked.

Sekira smiled.

"Of course. Have you two eating yet?"

They gave her a guilty look.

"I'll bring up some food for you then too." Sekira smiled as she bowed her way out.

Rin and Shippo took their job of keeping Kagome serious as they cuddled closer, setting the warm try on her lap and then proceeded to insist they feed her. Kagome tried to object, but they insisted. Sighing, she let them feed her as if she were unble to do it herself all the while they scolded her on how she wasn't suppose to do anything active until she recovered.

Inuyasha, having learned Kagome was awake, quickly dumped Reimei off to her and left after making sure she was doing alright. Kagome didn't think to bring up Midoriko, her brain not functioning enough for thought further then instinct and what was in front of her.

Now that Reimei was in her arms, she had no choice but to let Shippo and Rin feed her as her hands were occupied by a sleeping Reimei.

This was how Sesshomaru found them. Rin and Shippo scolding Kagome while feeding her and curling up next to her with Reimei seeping contently in Kagome's arms. Shippo was the first to notice him, his sense of smell alerting him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo exclaimed.

Rin turned her attention to him and shouted the same, only more joyfully.

"What are you doing?" He asked simply, amused to see Kagome blush.

"Taking care of Kagome-sama like Akio-sama said to. She's freezing. Sesshomaru-sama, why did you let Kagome freeze?" Rin demanded.

"Freeze?" He wondered. She had never complained about being cold to him before.

"Um, Rin." Kagome started, uncertain on just how to state this without getting Sesshomaru mad at her.

"Hai, Kagome-sama?"

"Sesshomaru-sama couldn't know I would get cold without um….."

"Of course." Shippo slapped his head, suddenly understanding. "Rin, when you get cold, why do you crawl into bed with me?" Shippo asked.

"Because you're always warm." She answered. "Oh." She suddenly clued in.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome hesitated. "Your natural body heat acts like an in bed furnace. That is why you always wake up with me unconsciously curled up against you. I'm cold today because I didn't have that heat I usually do and without it, these sheets are too thin and I get cold." She answered.

"I see." Was his only answer.

He walked up to her and she cringed. Rin moved aside as he crawled into bed with them and pulled a startled Kagome into his lap until she rested against his chest. Rin instantly returned to her side.

"Better, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

"Hai." She stammered.

A flash was the only warning they got as they looked up to see Sekira, innocently holding a tray of food in one hand with extra blankets in the other and a Camera in her hand.

"Sekira." Sesshomaru warned in a growl.

"It's your fault she knows how to use that thing." Kagome pointed out, instantly calming him as Sekira delivered her tray of food to them and added the extra sheets.

Shippo and Rin continued to shove food down Kagome's throat until she couldn't eat anymore soup, then proceeded to devour the rest, Reimei continued to sleep peacefully. Feed and warm again, she drifted off to sleep again.

Sesshomaru was the first to notice, and calmly asked to kids to clean up. Both took the hint. Rin took Reimei as Shippo gathered the plates and both of them left silently. With the kids out of the way, he turned his attention to Kagome.

Her miko powers had returned somewhat, but they were still very low. He wanted to tell her everything he had learned since she had been sleeping, but understood she needed her rest.

With her warmth on his chest and her calming scent invading his senses, he also drifted off, exhausted from his own work. Sekira had returned to check up on everyone and smiled at the image, taking yet another picture before retreating.


	4. Chapter 4

I assure you all I didn't die, I have just been really busy. I know some of you have questions I need to answer, but I am afraid I don't thave the timetoday to answer them. I appologise for this and promis I will try to find time to get back to you. Thanks for all the great reviews. Schol ends soon so hopefuly I wil have more time on my hands then.

New terms used:

Kagearashi (Shadow Storm), Kagome's new sword.

Jounetsu (Passion), Kagome's bow that once belonged to Reimei-sama

Chapter 4

Plans set

As was Akio's orders, Kagome stayed in bed for three days before getting up and making her way to the library with the help of Sesshomaru and the children, who hovered over her before she managed to banish them with Sekira despite their protest.

The short walk tired her out and it took all of her power not to faint as she settled down next to Sesshomaru, using him as a leaning post to stay upright.

Akio-sama, Myoga, Inuyasha, Midoriko, Terea-sama and her mate, Alerea-sama and her mate, Kouga, Ayami, and even Sango and Miroku sat around the table. Sekira returned shortly and served everyone tea as Kagome was just too tired to do it. No one took offence, understanding what she had gone through by Akio's explanation.

"Gomen for keeping everyone waiting." She apologized with a bow of her head.

"Think nothing of it Kagome-sama." Miroku waved away, Sango leaning up against him and showing her own pregnancy.

"Now that everyone is here, might you tell us why you have summoned us Sesshomaru-sama?" Terea asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and explained everything they knew about Ankokukiki no Kurokami. Akio looked horrified when she learned he was free, as did Terea and her mate, who remembered all to well regaining the north from the rouge Inutaiyoukai with their parents.

Kouga seemed sceptical. Inuyasha was daydreaming, having heard it all before. Midoriko's eyes were on Inuyasha's twitching ears, thinking how soft and cute they looked. Kagome was stunned and horrified she had let such an evil lose. Aleria and her mate seemed concerned, as did Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru remained calm.

"My wish did that?" Kagome asked horrified.

"On the contrary, Kagome-chan." Midoriko tore her attention away from Inuyasha's ears to smile at Kagome. "Your wish had no effect on his release short of shattering the jewel sooner before he could regain more strength. You gave us time to form an offensive."

"And you are?" Kouga asked.

"Midoriko, former retainer and warrior for Reimei-sama."

"Huh?" Kouga asked confused, thinking of Kagome's daughter.

"Sesshomaru's mother bakaookami." Inuyasha grunted, always eager to throw a barb at Kouga.

"What was that…?"

"Don't even start that you two. I am not in the mood." Kagome snapped.

Both of them looked at her in shock.

"Gomen." They apologized, cringing at the look of rage in her eyes.

Midoriko chuckled in amusement, putting Kagome higher on her respect list.

"Would this have happened if Kikyo and I had not absorbed Naraku into the jewel?" She asked.

Midoriko frowned in thought.

"I don't know. By absorbing Naraku, you overpowered me. Ankokukiki and Naraku merged after Naraku merged with all the other youkai. While I didn't witness the merger, I bet Ankokukiki deliberately looked weak and let Naraku absorb him, then took Naraku over. Ankokukiki would easily control Naraku. The fact that both of them have common goals just made it easier."

"Common goals?" Sango asked.

"Ankokukiki desired Sesshomaru's death, as does Naraku. Both of them have reasons to want revenge on the west. Things like that." Midoriko answered.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, Miroku-sama?"

"What wish did you make on the Shikon no tama?" He asked.

The others looked at her expectantly.

"It had to be something pure considering how weak Ankokukiki no kurokami was when he fled. You almost purified him before he escaped." Midoriko said.

"I can't tell you yet." She answered.

"Keh, why not?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Because the wish isn't fulfilled yet. Some of it has been, but not all of it. I can't tell you until it is over or it will become corrupted." She answered.

Midoriko nodded, knowing what the wish was since it had been echoed through the Shikon no Tama. Kagome would know the moment the wish was completed as, only then, could her miko powers return to their full as they were what was fuelling the wish. That was why she was so weak right after her wish.

First her powers filled the wish, then someone, perhaps more then one person, must have activated it soon after. Only Kagome would know when the wish was completed. Kagome suddenly stiffened and nearly collapsed.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku called concerned.

"Another piece of the wish has been fulfilled." She thought as she leaned heavily against Sesshomaru, dimly aware her friends were calling for her.

"I'm okay." She managed to get out as her body insisted she was warm, tired, and safe, making it a good time to sleep.

She fought it off and suddenly felt a wave of beautiful energy engulfing her. When she opened her eyes, she looked into the smiling ones of Midoriko.

"Why didn't you say you needed a boost?" Midoriko grinned.

"I never knew you could do that." She stated.

"You clearly haven't had much training. I'll make sure to fix that." Midoriko promised.

"Arigato Midoriko-sama." Kagome inclined her head to the miko.

"No need for formalities to me Kagome-chan." Midoriko smiled.

A timid knock came on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru commanded.

Sekira came in and bowed.

"Goman, but Toutosai-sama is here." She bowed.

"Toutosai?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked confused.

"I will see him in a moment. Please set him in a guest room until then." He commanded.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-dono." Sekira bowed her way out.

"What are we to do about this Ankokukiki no Kurokami?" Terea's mate asked, getting the subject back to the matter.

"First, we have to find him." Midoriko spoke up, calling everyone's attention back to her. "He was very weak when he fled. He will most likely find a safe house to recuperated and I suspect he will hunt down his old allies and servants. We most likely wont hear anything from him for several years. Ankokukiki was very patient and crafty. It took him one hundred years before starting his war with Inutashio. He wont just attack at random.

"Our best bet would be to send out scouts to hunt him down. If I had to guess which way he went, I would say he retreated North again to where his old territory was. Ankokukiki will stay in hiding until he is ready to strike. He will not know Reimie-sama and Inutashio are dead yet, but I am sure he will learn before he strikes.

"He will not just give up his revenge or his mission. He planned on killing Sesshomaru and he will not be happy to learn his assassin failed. He will be delighted to know Sesshomaru will have two weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, one major weakness." Midoriko shrugged.

"And this so called weakness would be?" He questioned.

The sound of a child crying reached their ears as Reimei demanded to be fed. The entire room froze.

"He wouldn't?" Kagome exclaimed.

"He tried to kill a twelve year old child. What is to stop him from harming a baby?" Midoriko answered coldly.

"Never." Kagome growled. "I will never allow anyone to harm my child."

"Kagome-sama, please calm down." Miroku soothed.

Her purifying powers had rising in her anger and the other lords and ladies were watching her warily. Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed unconcerned. The former grasped her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze despite the sparks of pain from her power, while the latter looked board.

Kagome calmed down as Sekira knocked on the door again and this time Kagome went to answer it, taking the time to calm down and feed Reimei. The others also took this time to take a short brake and re-gather their thoughts.

Sesshomaru found Kagome in their room, cradling Reimei and holding her tight, a look of determination on her face. He stood before her, silent.

"I wont let him near her." She aside, her voice sounding strained.

"Kagome."

She looked up at him and he was shocked to notice she had been crying. Reimei was silent, seeming to notice that something was going on.

"I will not permit this Ankokukiki to harm either you or our child." He stated.

She smiled up at him, her eyes clearing up a little bit.

"So, what do you think of Midoriko?" She asked.

"She is not what this Sesshomaru expected."

Kagome laughed.

"Her and Inuyasha certainly deserve each other. I swear, if she calls himwan-chan one more time, he's going to lose it." She laughed.

Sesshomaru permit a slight smile to alight his face at that remark.

"Hai. They do." He agreed.

Kagome's eyes turned dark again.

"I wonder how much of what Midoriko said is going to be true. She said that it was your father Ankokukiki wanted dead. Why would Ankokukiki bother with us?"

"Revenge is never complete until all of your targets family is dead." He stated.

"How bitter." She said sadly.

"It is life." He stated.

"Does this mean Inuyasha is unsafe as well?"

"I very much doubt Ankokukiki would care about a mere hanyou."

"And what of a mere human?" She asked coldly, looking up at him. "Am I not a target seen as how I am your mate? If you, Reimei, and I die, the lands will go to Inuyasha, will they not?"

"Hai." He admitted. "But this Sesshomaru has no intentions of dying."

"I had no intentions of being your mate." She pointed out. "Sometimes, things happen that we have no control over."

He could not argue with that.

"Come. It is time we return to our meeting."

"Hai."

Kagome stood up and followed him out, handing Reimei to Sekira, Rin and Shippo hovering around the kitsune as the four of them headed out to the gardens.

The meeting reconvened.

"The first order of business if finding Ankokukiki." Sesshomaru stated.

"My ookamiyoukai will patrol the north." Kouga stated, followed by the agreement of his parents.

"My birds will patrol the skies and speak to the other birds." Aleria spoke up.

"My spies will keep their ears open for any and all rumours about anything concerning this matter." Akio promised.

"I'll go out and find him myself." Inuyasha snorted, standing up.

"Keh. Leaving a puppy like you wandering the country side alone is a bad idea. Beside, you wouldn't know the first place to look for Ankokukiki, let alone what he looks like. I'm going to." Midoriko stated, standing up as well.

"Midoriko-sama." Myoga protested.

"I'll be fine Myoga-jiji. Beside, I need to get out of here and see what has changed in the last few hundred years, not to mention hone skills not used in a long time. What better way to do it then to go hunting?" She answered with a grin.

"Just as wild as ever Midoriko-sama." Myoga sighed.

Midoriko just grinned.

"I would like to thank you for my stay, Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan. "Midoriko bowed to both of them.

"Please have Sekira provide you with provisions and anything else you will need." Kagome bade.

"Keh. With me there, she wont need anything." Inuyasha snorted.

"It's because you will be there I am worried." Kagome shot back.

Miroku and Sango chuckled and Sesshomaru allowed a slight smirk to touch his face.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, I'll keep his tail out of too much trouble." Midoriko promised, scratching a furious Inuyasha behind the ears before the hanyou shock her hands away and stormed out.

Midoriko chuckled as she bowed one last time to them before leaving. They concluded the meeting then. Kagome escorted their guest out of the mansion while Sesshomaru went to see Toutosai.

Kagome was very curious as to why the sword smith would come here of all places, considering the history between Toutosai and Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, she just had too much other work to do. She would find out latter once she had Sesshomaru cornered and could force the information out of him, something she was becoming surprisingly good at.

(break)

Midoriko took one last, long stare at the estate, noting that nothing about it had changed since the fateful day she had left with Reimei to confront Ankokukiki. She could almost imagine it was that far back in the past, but small things slaped her in the face to remind just how much had changed.

Tree's were taller or gone. Her clothes were vastly different, a hanyou puppy was standing beside her in all of his arrogance. As they walked she noticed so many other little changes.

Their were far less youkai about. At first she figured Sesshomaru, like his father, just kept his lands clean, but too many lesser, harmless and helpful youkai were missing. Warrior miko she may be, but not even she despised all youkai and sought to kill them all. If she had, she would never have come under the services of Reimei-sama.

"Reimei-sama. How you opened my eyes to so much about the world around me. I was so neive until you took me under your wing." She chuckled. "Seems like Sesshomaru picked up payment and punishment methods from you."

Raising Sesshomaru had been her payment for Reimei-sama's tutorage. At first she had objected, but one look at those golden eyes and silky hair had done her in.

"Damn brat was too damn cute for his own good. Ye kami what was I thinking,. The little hellion was a terror. Run from miko-sama, attack miko-sama, hide from miko-sama. Damn brat was lucky I didn't kill him." She chuckled, looking back on the memories fondly.

"Still, even then you could see the intelligence in his eyes. He never made the same mistake twice and was starting to get damn ingenious. I hope his daughter gives him at lest half the hell he gave me. That would be great revenge." She chuckled.

"Wat are you chuckling about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hey, puppy dog, want to here some good horror stories about your older brother from when he was a kid?"

That piqued Inuyasha's interest and he quit stalking ahead of her to fall in beside her.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"How about the time when he thought he could hide from me by hanging out of the window to his nursery?"

"I can not picture Sesshomaru hiding."

"Well, he was. Of course, he hadn't discovered I could sense his youki yet. That came a few weeks after other, various, failed hiding attempts. Any how. I knew where he was but I still played like I didn't, then 'accidentally' locked the window leaving him hanging on the balcony.

"I have to admit I was impressed he managed to hold on for three full hours before his arms grew tired and he fell to land right in the middle of the koi pond."

Inuyasha started laughing.

"By the time he came back to the surface, sputtering and spitting, I was standing there with my arms crossed and grinning at him, asking how his swim was and lecturing him on how undignified it was for the heir of the Western Lands to be swimming in his mothers koi pond and in his clothes.

"Oh, but it doesn't end there. Oh no. He dared to command me to be silent and told me I had no right to speak to him like that. Well, I was never a woman knowing for holding my temper and he had just sparked it.

"I calmly wadded into the pond, grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, dragged him out of the pond, kicking and screaming curses at me and threatening vengeance until I calmly sat down on a bench, flung him over my knee, and proceeded to give him the spanking of a life time with each slap being amplified by a control spark of my powers.

"Oh did he howl and so help me Kami I didn't stop until he turned his curses and revenge threats to apologies and promises never to speak like that to me again. Only then did I let him go and calmly sent him to his room without dinner. He opened his mouth to object, but I merely held my hand up and let it glow with a little power.

"Let me tell you the imp never ran so fast for his room. I don't ever think he told his parents about it since it would have been a serious blow to his pride, but of course Reimei-sama knew about it. She watched the whole thing from a distance and calmly thanked me for being so firm with him, yet fair, with him.

"I think that is enough for today. Kami knows how long it is going to take to find Ankokukiki no Kurokami and I don't want to use up all of my stories in the first few weeks."

Inuyasha was still having a hard time controlling his laughter at the mental images he was getting of a little Sesshomaru being disciplined by a human miko, but did turn his nose to the air, trying to find traces of the scent that had lingered in Kagome's room after the jewel shattered.

They waked in a comfortable silence after that, each in their own thoughts as they traveled north in search of their newest enemy.

(break)

Kagome grimaced as she looked at the katanna in her hand uncertainly. Right now it looked like an ordinary blade, but she could feel the power thrumming in it like she had sensed in Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Toukijin. The power was latent, demanding to be called out and used.

The katanna was surprisingly light in her hands and felt comfortable. It was her skill she was uncertain about. Right now she was less worried about her ability to wield a sword and more worried about her ability to access the power the blade held.

The sheath of the sword sat next to her, carved from the same tree as Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga's sheaths. The katanna in her hand looked normal to the general appearance, though the hilt was very beautiful and the end was capped in an rare, storm stone that swirled between greens, blues and greys depending on her mood. Right now it was a rolling sea of grey indicating her anger and frustration.

It was just like trying to master her miko powers all over again. The power was there, she just couldn't quite figure out how to access it yet. She had been staring at the blade for the last two hours, trying to see what key she was going to need to unlock the door to the blades power. She had yet to try and draw on the blades power.

She took what little power she had back into her own body, already exhausted from such a small use of her power. She leaned back against the tree and absently caressed her new blade, a small smile of delight on her face.

She had been shocked when Sesshomaru had offered it to her. Forged by Toutosai from one of Sesshomaru's own fangs for her own protection. While Toutosai had never forged a youkai fang into a miko weapon, she just knew he had welcomed the challenge and had managed to rise up and meet it as only a true sword smith could.

She had thanked the elderly youkai and had treated him to a whole bottle of bath bubbles, something he had taking with great delight before leaving on that three eyed cow of his.

"Kagearashi." She thought proudly. "Sesshomaru could not have picked a better name. Still, why did he give this to me? Forged from his own fang to boot. I know he had one forged for Reimei, but I expected that. He would no more wish for Reimei to have lost herself to her yaoukai blood, had she been a hanyou as we thought she was going to be, then Inutashio had wanted Inuyasha to lose to it.

She had seen Reimei's blade, far stronger then hers in outright power. Meitouseika had far more power then Kagearashi did. It even had more power then Tetsusaiga did. Of course, Reimei would not receive the sword until she was old enough to learn how to start wielding it.

"Any luck?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't tried yet, just sort of looked and tried to visualize the key I would need but couldn't think of it. I still feel too weak to try much more." She answered, smiling up at him.

"It will come in time."

"Just don't try to teach me how to use it they way you taught Inuyasha to use Tetsusaiga. I don't have to fortitude to stand there while a hundred foot tall dog is pouncing at me or my eyes are all blurry from poison, thank you very much."

In the past, such a remark about his own failures to kill his brother might have angered him, now, and coming from her, it was taking in the amusement it was meant to be. He allowed asmall smile in amusement.

"You should do that more often." She commented.

"Do what?"

"Smile. You look more, please forgive the term, human. Less like some statue and more like a normal person." She held up a hand to stall his response. "And no, I do not mean to drop your guard in front of the other youkai and to start frolicking like a butterfly, but around, Rin, Shippo, Reimei and I, that mask is not needed.

"Every time I see it I feel so distant, and I know Rin and Shippo feel the same way. You are not alone anymore. You have a family that cares about you and it hurts us when you act like Sesshomaru-sama instead of just Sesshomaru.

"We have been mated for what, nine, ten months, and I still feel like I don't know you. I know nothing about you other then what I have seen with my own two eyes and the horror stories Inuyasha told me followed by the hero worshiping ones of Jaken.

"I am not going to push you for them, but don't you think I learn a bit about your past from you rather then Midoriko?" She asked.

He inclined his head in agreement. Kami only knows what sort of horror stories the ancient miko was already spilling to Inuyasha. Perhaps letting the two of them leave togetherhad not beensuch a great idea.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked finally.

"Any thing, something. I don't care what. Whatever you feel comfortable with telling me. It's not like I'm going to twist your arm for your life story or anything. I just want something to help me understand you better."

"Very well."

He sat down next to her and seemed to think. She left him to it, patiently waiting for him to speak. Her sword stone turned from storm grey to a peaceful blue like that of the sky on a clear day.

"One time, when I was very young, I tried to hid from Midoriko by hanging from my window……"

Kagome listened intently to the story, chuckling at the end, but not bursting into pride bruising laughter. She knew it had taking a lot for him to have told her that story, embarrassing as it was. She felt like she had to pay him back.

"Well, since I now know something that embarrassing about you, it is only fair I return the favour if you're interested."

"This Sesshomaru does not have anything to do at the moment."

"His version of saying hai." She thought in a smirk. "Alright. Let me think for a second."

She quickly ran through her memories for something embarrassing that he would be able to understand without intimate knowledge of the future. Something that would match the story he had told her. Smiling, she though she found it.

"Alright. One year Souta and I went to a summer camp. It's a place parents send there kids to meet with other kids and learn things like know tying, very basic wilderness survival, and generally have a fun. Kind of like a daycare. Anyway, one night after a long, gruelling hike that ended in a thunder storm and everyone getting back to our huts soaking wet and miserable, we, that is my room mates and I, were in the middle of changing into our night clothes when the wind knocked a tree over onto our hut.

"The councillors and the others rushed to make sure we were not hurt, which no one, thankful, was. Unfortunately, non of us had yet to get our night clothes on." She was blushing by this point. "We had an entire camp of pre-puberty teens staring at our naked behinds and so help me Kami I had never heard so many girls scream so loud all at once, and I was one of them.

"Fortunately, our screams seemed to have pushed the on button on the camp staff because suddenly they were moving to get us under blankets and out of the rain before we all got sick. I swear the entire camp snickered at as for the rest of the trip."

He was blinking at her in surprise, trying to wrap his brain around the events she was telling him. He figured it was fair payment for his own story. Having an entire village ogling over your naked body was far more demeaning then getting a little wet and spanked by a powerful miko.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, sorry it has taken so long to get back on track. I just finally got my new computer and can continue working. Damn dealing with warneties are a pain in the rear. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. New laptop doesn't have spellchecker yet so I appologise for spelling errors now. I know some of you had questions but my hotmail account is stack, I keep all my reviews, so if you wish to resubmite them I don't mind.

I don't own Inuyasha.

WARNING: sexual content in the later part of this chapter. As usual it will be marked.

Chapter 5

Summer's Heat

Kagome raced to her office, barging in without any of her normal dignity. Sesshomaru looked up from his work with a raised eyebrow.

"I got a letter from Inuyasha and Midoriko." She explained as she flung herself next to him and only seemed to calm down then.

She took the letter out of her robes and placed it on the table before him, the nice, neat hand of Midoriko's printing addressing the letter to her. Grinning, she calmly opened the letter. Instantly she could tell both scouts had writing something down, Midoriko in a nice, neat hand and Inuyasha in a scrawling hand.

"Dear Kagome-chan and Sess-chan." Kagome started to read the letter aloud. "Sess-chan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please continue." He said, trying to hold back the sudden bloodlust he felt for Midoriko's blood. He'll get her back later for it.

Kagome grinned and continued;

The past few months of searching has led to no solid clues of Ankokukiki no Kurokami's location. However, rumours from further north beyond Terea-sama's land have indicated a powerful, new lord has arisen up there. We are on our way to investigate now with that damn ookami following us.

Honestly Kagome-chan, I do not know how you handled these two. You must be of stronger fortitude them I gave you credit for. I swear the only reason Kouga is following us is to get away from Ayame, who I hear is with child.

We will be passing the northern tip of Terea-sama's kingdom soon enough and Aleria-sama has sent one of her fastest messengers with us to keep in touch. Please thank her for me. I'll try to send a letter at least once a month, but I can give no guarantee's as I have no knowledge of what we will face on the other side of the mountain range. Not even Terea-sama knows.

"Keep sess-chan in line and don't be afraid to give him a good spark of your power if he gets out of line. If he acts up, just remind him about the dungeon and the chain.

"Dungeon and chain?" She asked him, turning her attention from the letter to her red eyed mate who was growling.

"It is not important." He stated.

"I'm sure Midoriko will tell me when she gets back." Kagome stated slyly as she picked up the letter to read again, only to have her hand caught by Sesshomaru.

She turned an innocent look of surprise on her face to look up into his once again, calmed features.

"If I tell you, you must swear never to tell another soul."

"Of course not. But first, let's see what Inuyasha has to say. "

Damn woman wouldn't give me the pen. Oi, Kagome, nothing on Ankokukiki yet. That damn ookami is following me around again and Midoriko wont let me put him down. If he whines about Ayame one more time I swear I am going to tell her right where the baka is just to get rid of him.

"We'll be crossing the last mountain range of charted territory soon. Not sure when the next letter will make it to you. Damn Anko whatever his name is. I am going to send him back to hell with Tetsusaiga as soon as I get my claws on him.

Oi, asked Sesshomaru if he has had any more incidents swimming in koi ponds lately. According to Midoriko, he is quite good at it.

Kagome burst into laughter, leaning up against him for support.

"See." She whizzed. "I told you Midoriko would spill. Glad your telling me these stories first before I find out about it from second hand knowledge? Imagine the horror stories Inuyasha is going to have when he gets back. Knowing him he'll warp them all out of proportion."

She glanced up at him as she recovered, noticing he seemed quite pissed. His lips were drawn, his eyes sparked red, and his one hand was dripping blood on the floor. Smiling, she moved closer and kissed him.

He looked down at her surprised. She so rarely made an intimate move against him.

"Relax. You and I both know Inuyasha would not spread these stories around anymore then I would. And I am sure Midoriko isn't either. Shall I finish reading aloud or would you sooner not know?"

"Continue."

"Alright." She curled up against him.

Her scent started calming him down almost immediately and he noticed she was going into heat again.

"So soon?" He thought surprised as he felt his blood stir slightly.

Kagome began to read again.

See if you can find out about the dungeon and chain thing because she won't tell me, but she bursts into laughter every time she thinks of it. And no, I am not spreading stories about Sesshomaru around the country side, as tempting as it had been, so don't oswari me when I get back. Like I would want people to know how stupid my brother was. His bad reputation would rub off on me.

She finished.

"See, told you he wouldn't tell anyone." She said as she rolled the letter back up and set it aside.

"How often do human females go into heat?" He asked, completely off topic.

"Huh?" She asked, startled by the subject change.

"How often do human's go into heat?"

She blushed. "I am not so sure what this whole heat thing is about, but I think once a month." She answered.

"Once a month." He thought shocked. "No wonder father was always so intimate with Inuyasha's mother."

"Why do you ask?" She asked embarrassed.

"You have gone into heat again." He commented. "I assume it is because your body has recovered after Reimei's birth."

She blinked.

"Oh. Is this going to cause problems?" She asked, the memory of the first time he had come across her in her heat flashing brutally before her eyes. A memory she had hoped long since buried since their mating ceremony.

"No."

"Your lying." She said in a whisper.

"I will be able to control myself. There is no full moon, you have my mark and my scent."

"But midsummer's eve is just two days away. I will not be out of my heat by then." She pointed out.

"Hai." He agreed before standing up and leaving.

With all the excitement of hunting down Ankokukiki no Kurokami, Sango's growing pregnancy, the children, and the problems with the land, she had not even realized how close it was to their one year anniversary.

"I'll have to get him something special." She thought as she also left the room for the dojo, taking both Kagearashi and Jounestsu.

She practiced with Jounestsu first, watching with great satisfaction as her arrows hit their targets head on and with a fair bit of power. Her powers were nearly fully returned. Satisfied, she put Jounestsu aside and drew Kagearashi.

She set herself into the stance Sesshomaru had been hounding into her and started a simple katta he had shown her. Kagearashi felt comfortable in her hand, not too heavy or too big. Right now her primary concern was strengthening her muscles and acquaint herself with the blade.

She had found the key to unlocking Kagearashi's first power rather quickly and had been quite proud of herself for doing it. The blade actually amplified her miko shield, of which she was thankful for. As for the blades second power, that she had yet to find. She hadn't had the specific event to unleash it yet, though she was sure she would be able to when the time came.

She tossed all thoughts aside as she practiced with Kagearashi, toning her body to a slender, more combat orientated build like Sango's. In fact, Sango had even come to help her for the first month, pregnant or not.

It was nice having a sparing partner more at her physical level then Sesshomaru was. The Taiyoukai sometimes forgot how slow humans were and kami forbid she wake up an hour latter laying on her back with a concerned Sesshomaru hovering over her again.

Of course, with Sango laid down with her pregnancy, she had no one but herself to practice with. Jaken had refused after the tenth time she had 'killed' him and Sesshomaru had to bring him back. Tenseiga had never been used so much in one week. The toad, youkai though he was, was just not as nimble as she was.

Rin and Shippo were both too young to practice with her, though she had caught Sesshomaru training them far less painfully then he tried to train her. Ankokukiki no Kurokami must have had him worried if he thought it worth his while to train Rin in how to use a sword.

While she had a first been shocked to see Sesshomaru training Shippo, she understood almost immediately. Shippo was her son, thus his. He would not allow anything that had even a small amount of his name to be weak. And while Shippo was still a long way away from being even half the fighter she had poorly been upon her arrival, no longer was he easily kicked aside either.

She couldn't help but to smile as she contemplated where her life was going. A year ago she would never have seen this. A year ago if anyone had told her she would be the happy mate of Sesshomaru and the Lady of the Western lands, she would have been convinced that person was out of their mind.

She slowed down before coming to a complete stop, sweat dripping down her body as she sheathed the blade, only then noticing the strong youkai behind her. She turned to look at Sesshomaru surprised.

"Your balance is better." He commented.

She grinned and blushed all at the same time.

"Arigato. I have been practicing."

He drew Tenseiga and she sighed as she set her tired body into a defensive stance, drawing Kagearashi and drawing her miko powers about her.

"At least he's using Tenseiga this time." She thought, shuddering at the remembrance of fighting Toukijin. "Ye Kami had that been a nightmare."

She had no more time for thought as she quickly erected her barrier as Sesshomaru lunged at her. She concentrated on his youki as opposed to his movement. Her eyes were not fast enough to track him, but her power and reactions were half decent to at least hold her own long enough for help to come.

He slashed against her barrier. She ignored it as she drew her power tighter around her and concentrated it on her blade, watching as it glowed with power. All at once she dropped her barrier and lashed out with the Kagearashi, a wave of purifying energy lashed out, taking Sesshomaru by surprise. He had not expected her to be able to do that yet.

He leaped up and over the wave, winching a little as the purifying power cackled and tried to purify his youki. The wave was deliberately weak, he realized. Anything stronger and she might have actually hurt him severely. He sheathed Tenseiga and pulled out Toukijin, to which she cringed.

He landed and launched his own counter with Toukijin, impressed to see she already had her shield up again and had moved off to the side, launching another wave of purifying power at him.

That took him by complete surprise as he brought up Toukijin to deflect the weak blast, using the blade's youki to slash through it. Had she put her full power into it, he had no doubt he would be hurting, if not unconscious or dead. Toukijin would have been nothing more then a pile of dust.

He stopped, impressed despite himself and her tired out power. He could hear her laboured breathing and heavy heart beat. She had already been tired by the time he had come to her, and now she was barely standing, though she did a good job of hiding it. And to have already mastered Kagearashi was impressive enough.

"Good." He complimented as he dropped his guard and sheathed Toukijin.

Kagome smiled weakly and sheathed Kagearashi. He was delighted to notice she never went anywhere without it. In the five months she had been training, her skill had dramatically improved, more so as her miko powers returned to her.

Her power was getting stronger each day and with Midsummer's eve so close again and her scent of heat, he felt his body start to respond to her, albeit not nearly as strong as it had a year ago. He turned and left, leaving her to finish her duties as she saw fit.

"He's fighting it." She noted as she watched him leave, a warm feeling surrounding her in delight.

He was fighting his blood because he did not want to take her again for no reason. It was very endearing. However, if he kept it up, he was going to get stressed and snippety. Smiling and humming to herself, she hunted down Sekira and took Reimei from her, giving the kitsune a specific set of orders before retiring to the garden to rest and just enjoy playing with Reimei.

Rin and Shippo joined her shortly and she couldn't hep but to grin at the two fast friends. Bringing Shippo with her had been the best thing she could have done for Rin. Both children had the run of the estate, much to Jaken's cringe.

Speaking of the toad thing, he came onto the scene a few seconds later, screaming their names as he searched for them. This was followed by a long speech that was cut short by Kagome, who took a page out of Sesshomaru's book and just kicked the annoying creature to shut him up, much to Rin and Shippo's delight.

Reimei also giggled and clapped her little hands together in delight. Jaken cringed and limped off, grumbling about how the world hated him and dragging his staff behind him dejectedly. Kagome felt a moment of pity for the toad.

"Jaken."

"Hai, Kagome-sama?" He asked, his eyes lighten up at having been addressed.

"I have some special plans for Midsummer's eve. Please help Sekira with them and make sure Sesshomaru-sama does not find out. It is a surprise."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Jaken saluted as he ran off, gad to have something worth while to do.

"What kind of plans Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

"Adult kinds." She answered with a smirk. "And I think you two can help me with them."

"How?" Shippo asked.

"It's very easy. First, I need lots of flowers picked, all the ones Sesshomaru likes. Rin, I'll leave that task to you."

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

"Next. I am going to need Sesshomaru distracted for the entire day until I send you the signal to let him come to our room. Can I trust you both to do this?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama." They saluted.

"Alright." She rubbed her hands together with a gleam in her eye that was reflected in the children's.

Reimei gurgled contently, sometimes voicing her objections and acceptance with squeals of displeasure or delight. Come evening, everything had been planned and the two children headed off for bed, discussing their end of the operation as they left together.

Kagome smiled after them as she picked Reimei up and headed for the nursery, putting Reimei to bed for the night. Reimei cooed softly before falling asleep. Grinning down at her child, Kagome kissed her forehead goodnight before retreating to her own room, undressing for the night before crawling into their shared bed.

(break)

Sesshomaru joined her shortly and she curled up against him, taking comfort from his radiated heat and strong body behind her. She smiled as she remembered how that body had felt on the night of their mating ceremony and fell asleep contently, dreaming of her plans.

The scent of her arousal took him completely by surprise and caused his own lions to tighten. Growling softly in annoyance, he burried his nose in her hair, breathing in her deep scent, letting it relax and sooth his nerves until he felt his mind start to drift into sleep.

She was planning something. He knew that. His entire household seemed to be a part of it. Even Jaken had the audacity to tell him he was busy doing something for Kagome-sama and couldn't watch the kids.

And Rin had been grinning at him when he went to check on her. Rin never grinned with that knowing look and it almost frightened him. Something was going on and everyone knew about it but him.

He figured Kagome had to be the master mind behind this operation. While it was tempting to force her hand and find out what it was, a part of him was very curious to see what was so important she was slinking around behind his back to get it done. He decided to let it lie.

He did fear Midsummer's eve a little. He could already feel his youki raising, and her miko powers as well. The moon would be only half full, not holding her sway as it had last year. She was in heat, but bore his mark. He had no fear of any other male in his house daring to touch her. Nor was he worried about Rin yet. She was still a child, as was Shippo.

Still, he would make sure their doors were locked and scrolled to ensure their safety with incense burning. Perhaps he should burn some in here to cover Kagome's scent, or even get her to sleep in her own bed.

No, she might take that as a sign of rejection and he did not want her to feel rejected. He could always take his sexual frustration out on another female, but he would sooner die then stoop to that level, not to mention he was sure she would disapprove.

"Since when did her option mean so much to this Sesshomaru?" He wondered, slightly surprised he was taking her thoughts and feelings into consideration at all.

"Since the day you accepted her fully as your mate as she accepted you." His subconscious answered.

He couldn't argue with that. Damn subconscious. Always poking its head in when and where it didn't belong. If it wasn't for it, Inuyasha would have died years ago.

"But then I would not have met Kagome and Reimei would not have been born." His subconscious spoke up again.

Snarling to himself, he took Kagome into his arm, breathing her scent in to quell his thoughts as sleep finally overcame him.

(break)

"Is everything ready?" Kagome asked as Rin, Shippo, Sekira, and Jaken stood before her in a line, backs straight as if they were on a military parade.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." All four of them answered in unison.

"Good. Alright, let's go over the plan one last time. Rin?"

"Hai. Shippo and I conveniently run into Sesshomaru-sama's study while playing tag and beg him to play to. I use my puppy-dog eyes to brake his resolve and then insist we head out to the near by river to pick flowers for you." Rin started.

"While Rin is busy distracting Sesshomaru, I send the signal to Jaken with my fox-fire."

"I distract Sesshomaru-sama at this point so he doesn't notice, then take my time finding just the right flowers."

Kagome nodded her head and turned her attention from the children to Jaken.

"The moment I get Shippo's signal, I run and get the rest of the staff to finish up the rest of the chores and send them all away for the night. Then I get Ah-Un ready to take Shippo and Rin to Sango and Miroku for the night." Jaken answered.

She turned her attention to Sekira.

"Once I get Jaken-sama's news of Shippo-chan's signal, I send word to you. I then get your room ready for your plans. Afterwards, I take Reimei-chan and meet up with Jaken-sama, Shippo-chan and Rin-chan at Miroku-sama and Sango-sama's house." Sekira finished.

"Perfect. Well done troops." Kagome clapped her hands together. "Let operation S.O.S proceed."

"S.O.S?" Shippo asked.

"I'll tell you when your older." Kagome winked as everyone headed out on their respected missions.

(break)

"I know she is planning something. I can smell it on the air. The entire estate is acting strange." He thought as he sat next to her, working on paper work that never seemed to go away.

He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to pick up anything that might give him a hint as to what her plans were. She was completely unreadable, not a hint of excitement or apprehension laced her scent. He was caught between pride at her display of control and annoyance at her coyness.

She sighed, stretched, and excused herself, saying she wanted a little bit of fresh air to clear her thoughts.

Yep, she was planning something. But what? Should he be worried or intrigued?

His thoughts were interrupted as Rin and Shippo barged into the room, running at full speed. Frowning at the intrusion, he simply called their names. Instantly, they both snapped to attention. Rin smiled up at him and gave him her best pleading look.

"Can we go to the River and pick flowers for Kagome-sama? I want to get her something special for midsummer's eve." Rin begged.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama." Shippo added.

He almost said no, but Rin pulled that look he could not refuse. Besides, at this point he was willing to do anything to get away from the tension around here. His agreement to go was met with loud cheers from both children, who raced out the door on their way out. He followed more dignified.

(break)

"Good, she's got him distracted." Shippo thought as he snuck away to the designated spot and started throwing up balls of Foxfire into the air. A flash from the mansion answered his signals as Jaken caught the sunlight with a dish.

Grinning, he turned back to Rin and proceeded to help her take an eternity in deciding just what flowers to pick, finding flaws with almost everyone. It was getting dark before they finally had their bouquet and started back up the ravine to the estate.

(break)

Kagome smiled as she looked around the room, impressed beyond belief with the astonishing work Sekira had done. Candles were set in key locations with flower petals arranged artfully around the room.

The entire place was wafted in their scent, combined with the incense she knew Sesshomaru liked. Sekira had sent the message that the children and Sesshomaru were on their way back and the rest was up to her.

The staff was already gone, giving the night off. All that remained in the entire estate at the moment was Sekira, Reimei, Jaken, Ah-Un and herself. She took one final look in the mirror, impressed with what she saw, before walking out to meet her target.

Her silk, green, nightgown shimmered as she walked, hugging every lean curve of her body. Her eyes were highlighted with green and white eye shadow, her lips lightly darkened. Her hair fell in a waves around her.

Her miko powers detected his youki long before she saw him. She held back her smile of satisfaction when she felt his youki flare when he caught sight of her. She accepted the flowers from Rin before the two children ran off with Jaken, heading for the stables where Sekira was waiting with Reimei and Ah-Un.

She smiled at him, taking a moment to smell the flowers Rin had giving her before placing them in an empty vase that seemed to be conveniently full of water and empty right next to where she was standing.

"How was you day Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, her voice low and silky.

She felt his youki flare again.

"It was acceptable." He answered, and she was pleased to note that his voice sounded a little strained.

"Are you tired?" She asked with a hint of suggestion.

Something compelled him to answer that he was. She slowly walked up to him and took his hand in her own. He didn't resist as she pulled him along.

She knew that he knew the house was completely empty. His sense of smell would let him know. She also know he could scent her arousal. Everything was going perfect so far.

She led him to his room and proceeded to undress him until he wore nothing before taking his hand and leading him into their shared room. The only light was from the lit candles.

(alright folks. Sexual encounters next until the end of the chapter. Nothing kinky or sick or anything like that.)

She felt his youki rise again, and this time it didn't go down again. Her own miko powers flared harmlessly in response, as if challenging his youki to tame her. Smiling, she led him to their bed and got him on it.

He didn't resist and she noticed just a tint of red around his eyes. It was not threatening, but rather lustful. She got him onto his stomach, brushed his hair aside, and grabbed the warmed jar of oil Sekira had left.

She rubbed the oil on her hands before spreading it across his back, straddling him as she did so. He growled in defiance at being subdued, but that growl quickly turned to whimpers of pleasure as she started on him.

She completely understood that at this point his instincts were taking over. She was shocked to find that her own were doing the same. Her miko powers flared and danced with his youki, both fighting for dominance without actually harming the other.

She was winning at the moment, having taken him completely off guard and having taken the offensive, which she didn't plan on giving up anytime soon.

He mewed beneath her skilled hands, his youki steadily growing the longer her body rubbed against his. It wasn't until she got him turned over and started on his chest his youki started to outdo her miko powers.

His eyes were completely red by this point, but they didn't frightening her. They were the red of lust, not the red of anger. His eyes closed as she started on him again, his throaty growls of pleasure rising her own arousal, and she could tell he was also very aroused. His hand absently stoked her lower back and rear.

No sooner had she finished with the oil then she lost control of the situation. She yelped in shock as he grasped her hip and spun her around until he was the one on top, pinning her to the bed. Her miko powers flared in protest, but his youki didn't relent as it started to win their dance of wills, regaining lost ground.

She wasn't afraid, just startled. He moved down her body and started to pull her nightgown up, planting wet kisses along the way that had her squirming in desire. It was her turn to moan as he pulled the night gown the rest of the way up her body before getting it completely off and tossing it aside.

All rational thought was out the window and she was pleased she had managed to entice this kind of reaction out of him. Her hands explored his back, still sleek with the oil she had used. The way his muscles twitched beneath her fingers fascinated her.

His mouth found one of her nipples and she groaned in pleasure as he teased it. Her miko powers flared in pleasure, trying once again to dominate his youki into submission. She almost succeeded. He moved his mouth up to hers and captured it with his own.

She groaned into it as his hand messaged her breast. Her entire body screamed for completion. She wanted it more then anything in her life at that moment. She had never felt so great in her entire life.

He suddenly stopped and she looked up into his intense golden eyes, a hint of intelligence in them as his youki and her miko powers finally matched each other evenly.

"Is this what you want Kagome?" He asked, his voice very husky from desire.

Smiling, she ran her hand across his face and through his hair, marvelling at the silky feel of it as it fell around her in a white curtain, reminding her of a waterfall.

"Hai." She answered with a smile.

Smiling down at her, he caught her mouth in his own again, his tongue entering her mouth as he thrust into her at the same time. She moaned in pleasure as he began his thrusts, firm and slow. Her hands clawed at his back in pleasure as she rose her hips to match him. She moaned and cried in pure bliss and pleasure. Kami she had never felt so good, so complete, in her life.

Their speed increased as their pleasure heightened. His hand grasped her hips and pulled her up into him. Their mouths explored each others face and neck hungrily and desperately, as if they could not get enough of the other.

Kagome gasped and groaned and buckled under the intense pleasure she was in, her miko powers demanding more, commanded him to please her. His youki obliged as her overwhelming love for him forced his body to obey through his own binding mark, a side effect neither one of them had foreseen. At this point, nothing could have called him back or made him stop short of her own command giving in either rage or love.

She cried out as she finally got the release her body commanded as he got his own. She forced her breathing to calm down as she looked up into red eyes that were slowly returning to their golden shade.

For the first time she could ever recall, perhaps the first time since Reimei-sama's time, not a single mask was up. Love and appreciation sparkled in those eyes. She smiled up at him and brushed his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.

He smiled in return before gently pulling out of her and rolling onto his side, spooning her up against him. She snuggled into his grasp, just enjoying his presence.

"Is this what you have been planning the last three days?" He asked once both of them had regained their senses.

"Hai." She answered.

"The servants?"

"In on it from the start."

"The children?"

"Also in on it."

"Jaken?"

"Him to."

"Ah-Un?"

"Hai. Everyone. It is just you and me alone here tonight. The children are with Sekira and Jakan at Sango-chan and Miroku-sama's."

He grinned at that. The entire house was theirs to play and hunt in. Good. When he felt rested he shifted and sat up, looking down at her with a glint in his eyes that had her momentarily afraid as his Youki powers flared in hunger.

"Run." Was all he said.

Catching on, she grinned as her Miko powers flared defiantly in response. Standing up, she stretched leisurely, giving him a good look at her body. She was pleased to feel his youki flare in appreciation as she strutted out the door.

Completely naked, she laughed as she sprinted through the mansion, evading him on sense as opposed to anything else as her miko powers flared and tracked his youki. He caught her eventually and bore her to the ground, growling in pleasure as she growled playfully back.

She fought a little in good sport. His eyes were red in pleasure again as she drove him insane. They reached their peeks together, rested, and started the game all over again until they were both worn out and fell asleep where he had caught her last.

His warm body keeping her warm in the dew filled field of flowers that was her private garden. The stars and crescent moon sparkled above them, reflecting off of their sweat soaked skin and his white hair, once pristine and now matted in sweat.

* * *

Can anyone guess what S.O.S. stands for? Now that I am back hopefully updates will be beter. Maybe I'll start posting that darn Naruto fan fict I wrote, it's over 400 pages! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Who all knew?

"I hope Kagome-sama's plan worked out." Rin smiled.

"Me too." Shippo agreed.

"I am sure everything went fine." Miroku smiled at them as he dished out the food.

"I hope so. Kagome-sama looked so excited and happy." Rin sighed.

"Don't worry Rin-chan. Kagome-chan is a good planner." Sango reassured them.

"I don't think Sesshomaru-dono would have been able to resist her." Sekira smiled, thanking Miroku for the plate of food he offered her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not one easily manipulated." Jaken scoffed.

"If you didn't think it was going to work, then why did you help?" Shippo challenged with a known grin.

"Sesshomaru-sama needed it." Jaken grumbled, accepting the plate Miroku offered him without any protest.

They sat down and ate together, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Kohaku?" Rin spoke up hesitantly.

"Hai?"

"How come you never come and visit?" She asked.

Kohaku was saved from answering an impossible question by Reimei, who started to cry. Instantly, Sekira took the child into her arms, cooing softly to her. Reimei quited down by the time everyone was finished eating and Sekira insisted it was bed time.

Rin and Shippo protested, but Sango agreed, as did Jaken. Their was just no winning when all the adults were against you. Not even the famous puppy dog eyes worked on them.

With a dejected sigh, Rin and Shippo crawled into their respective beds and wished everyone good night.

"I hope everything went good for Kagome-sama and Sesshomaru-sama. Maybe I'll have another sibling." Rin thought happily as she curled up under her blanket.

She was pleased with the way her life was going. Getting 'adopted' by Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un had been one of the happiest days of her life. For once the world had not been against her. Then, Kagome had come into her life and she had found a mother again, then a brother when Kagome brought Shippo back with her.

When she had found out Kagome was with child, she had never felt such pure joy in her life save for the day she earned she had a sister. In her three and a half years of living with Sesshomaru, she had never seen him so happy as when he had learned he had full, legitimate heir.

Speaking of Reimei, wasn't her Heir's Ceremony coming up soon? With the threat of Ankokukiki no Kurokami, it had kind of been put aside in the face of the threat. Rin felt a little jealous that, technically as 'eldest' she should be named heir, but she also know that she would be long dead before Sesshomaru would even need to think about passing his lands on to another.

She felt sadness well up in her at that thought. Even Shippo would out live her.

"I wish I could be with Sesshomaru-sama, Shippo, Reimei, and Kagome-sama forever." She thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep.

(break)

Sesshomaru woke slowly, noticing immediately that he was not in his room and that something heavy was laying across his chest. Blinking his eyes open and silently cursing the damn sun for being so bright, he looked down to see Kagome laying half on him, half by his left side, one leg wrapped around his. She had a fistful of his hair and her skin shun from the light sheen of early morning dew. He felt a sudden desire to lick that dew off, but held back, simply enjoying her presence.

The memory of last night returned fully, and he was surprised by the fact that he remembered all of it. He allowed a ghost of a smile to touch his lips. Never would he had imagined she would have pulled something like that, deliberately seducing him into lust, flaunting her body solely for his pleasure alone.

She must have known how much difficulty he was having keeping control of himself, and she deliberately made him lose that control. He was pleased that he had regained it and had asked her first this time, and delighted she had accented. She had known all along what it was she had been doing and had accepted the consequences of her action, should he have lost complete control, long before she had seduced him out of it.

"Vixen." He thought amused, running his clawed hand through her tangled, raven hair.

She shifted slightly and he noticed she had a hint of a smile on her face. It was another half an hour before she stirred, her eyes meeting his as they fluttered open.

"Morning." She smiled. "Are we in my garden?" She asked sleepily, a little surprised.

"It would seem our game ended here." He answered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Better then the stable." She chuckled, releasing her grip on his hair, but making no effort to move off of him.

"When is the staff expected back?" He asked.

"Not till evening." She answered with a yawn.

"How did you get everyone involved and still manage to keep them from telling me?"

"Easy. The promise of time off, the puppy dog looks of Rin, the commands of Jaken, the growls of Ah-Un, and the threat of being purified all seemed to work great." She answered with a grin.

"Jaken was in on this? And the children?"

"Hai. Pretty much everyone had their own input and offered suggestions and ideas. But mostly it was myself, Sekira, Rin, Shippo, Reimei and Jaken who planned the whole thing."

"Reimei?"

"She made her agreements and disagreement known. We still have a few hours left you know." She smiled seductively at him, shifting until her legs were around his waist and pinning him to the grass. "And I can think of a few ways to spend those last hours before the demands for our immediate attention start flying in. Kami knows when the next time we will have a free moment is."

He grinned back. The thought was very appealing. A scent on the wind destroyed the mood as he caught the scent of the damn bird acting as carrier between him useless brother and him.

Kagome caught the shift in his mood and sighed, losing her smile. "A little late are we?" She asked.

"Hai."

"Who and how long?" She asked.

"The messenger bird, and about ten or twenty minutes."

She grinned again.

"Are you telling me that's not enough time? With your speed?"

He couldn't deny that challenge. With a grin, he twisted under her and she yelped in surprise as she suddenly found herself pinned under him. She laughed the moment she recovered from the shock and put all of her attention to him. How she tasted so sweat to him. It was almost a crime she had been born human.

(beak)

"I am going to kill him."

"Yes, Puppy, you already said that. Ankokukiki no Kurokami is no easy foe." Midoriko sighed in exasperation.

"What? Not that dumb mutt, I meant that useless ookami." Inuyasha pointed back to Kouga, who was once again grumbling about Ayame and her mood swings and wondering why he ever remembered that silly promise he had made all those years ago.

"Oh that." Midoriko laughed.

In truth, Kouga's grumbling was started to get on her nerves to. She never had been overly fond of Oomakiyoukai herself. To damn savage.

"Kouga-kun." She called sweetly.

"She can remember his name but she can't remember mine." Inuyasha grumbled in annoyance.

And to think he once found Kagome annoying. Midoriko was like a fusion of Kagome and Shippo. Damn but he could sure find them. As he cursed when it came to woman? Did Kami hate him that much that he kept throwing powerful, black haired, miko woman in his path?

Midoriko ignored Inuyasha's grumbling. "If you don't knock that snivelling, winning off, I'll personally help you make sure Ayame **will** never bother you again with her pregnancy by purifying off the thing that made it happen in the first place." She promised sweetly.

Kouga instantly shut up and stared at her in complete and utter shock. Inuyasha balled over laughing, slamming his fist into the ground over and over again as he tried to regain control. Kami he had never laughed like that before, not even after Midoriko had told him about the time Sesshomaru had been caught in a simple snare trap set by some human children playing all because he had been storming about the woods in a fit of anger about how unfair his 'nanny' was to him and not paying attention to where he was going.

Midoriko had found him hanging from the trap an hour latter and had proceeded to switch him with the nearest branch until he started bawling apologise and promised to never run off again. Kami he wished he had been alive to witness these events.

His older, mature brother was slowly turning more 'human' in his eyes the more he learned from Midoriko. In fact, he was shocked to notice he was started to understand Sesshomaru more and the reasons behind the things his brother did. The thing that horrified him the most was that he was starting to feel sympathetic to the damn bastard.

"Keh. Damn Miko woman are starting to make me weak. Kikyo started the process, Kagome progressed it, and so help me Kami, it looks like Midoriko is going to finish it." He thought grimly, then had to smile. "It almost seems like Sesshomaru has my problems in reverse. With him, Midoriko started it, Kagome is pushing it along, and I wouldn't be surprised to see Kikyo's ghost finishing the task off."

Kikyo's death had bothered him for a time, but he felt better known her soul rested in peace in the end and that she had set him free to truly love. In many ways, he was glad Kagome had giving birth to Reimei and had insisted he come live with her and his brother.

In the months after Naraku's defeat, he had felt lost. There had been nothing for him to do anymore. Then, he had been dragged to Kagome and Sesshomaru's estate and had been put in charge of a screaming, attention demanding inuyoukai brat who had loved to play with his ears as much as any of the annoying miko woman, including Midoriko who was eyeing them subconsciously again, in his life had.

Still, he had something to live for and look forward to again. He didn't even fight much, baring sparing, with his brother anymore. The fear of an embarrassing Oswari kept him in line while the fear of being humiliated with a purifying slap kept Sesshomaru in line.

But damn these miko wenches knew how to tame an inuyoukai. It was degrading and embarrassing all at the same time. Yet, somehow, it just seemed to make them stronger as opposed to weaker. Is that why breeding between miko's and youkai was so forbidden?

He snapped his thoughts back to the present, noticing that Kouga had recovered from his shock and was huffing off to the side while Midoirko seemed to be entranced with his ears, which had been twitching in irritation in tune with his thoughts.

"What in the hell is it with woman and my ears?" He thought sourly.

"Look, just touch them already." He growled in annoyance. "Then we can continue on and you can quite creeping me out by staring at them all the time."

"Really?" Midoriko asked happily as Kouga stared at him stunned. "Arigato." She cried as she rushed up to him, took one ear in either hand, and rubbed them. "Oh, they are so soft." She cooed.

His ears twitched as some of the fur was tickled. Chuckling, she made them twitch again and again, completely ignoring his warning growls.

"Alright, you can back off now." He growled as his patients wore off.

She pouted, then scratched behind one ear. He had to force his head to remain strait and his throat not to whimper in pleasure. And, kami damn it, his leg was NOT twitching.

"Damn it, I can't believe I am actually feeling sympathetic to Sesshomaru for having to have put up with you growing up. No wonder he turned into the king of ice." He growled as he stepped back away from her, rescuing his dignity before he got the urge to roll over so she could scratch his stomach or something.

Midoriko giggled before taking her place in the lead again.

"Hay, wasn't last night Midsummer's eve?" She asked.

Damn, that woman could switch topics just as fast as Kagome could.

"What about it?" He demanded.

"No one seemed overly effected by it." She pointed out.

"Keh. I'm half human, remember. Midsummer's eve doesn't hold much sway over me. And wimpy wolf was too busy mooning over Ayame to notice left from right, let alone what night it was."

"Of no." She suddenly shouted.

"What?" He shouted worried, hand going to Tetsusaiga.

"Our messenger should have gotten their either last night or this morning!"

"So?" He demanded, confused as to why that would be important.

"What if they had something planned? Damn it, I wasn't thinking. Kagome-chan is going to kill us if we ruined their night."

"Keh. Kagome probably had him sleep in a different room, asuming Sesshomaru didn't command it in the first place. Damn bastard would sooner die then take her against her will again and all."

Midoriko smiled mysteriously at him. "And what if Kagome was the one who deliberately pushed him over the edge?"

"Huh?" He asked confused. "Kagome wouldn't do that. She's too damn proper and pure to pull something like that."

"Want to bet on it?" Midoriko asked, that smile growing wider.

"Their ain't no point in it. Kagome wouldn't deliberately push Sesshomaru, end of story." He shouted.

Why did these woman always argue with him? And never mind that they were usually right most of the time.

"Scared?" She mocked.

"Of a bet? As if. I am just saving you the embarrassment of eating those words."

"A whole day of you acting like a pet inu if I win." She prodded.

"Keh. You wont win."

"Come on. Anti up. If I win, you have to act like an obedient inu for a whole day."

"Keh. Fine. If I win you have to act like and obedient inu AND tell me what the whole deal is with the chain and dungeon thing that has you laughing ever time you think about it."

"Deal." She agreed, holding back her laughter now that Inuyasha had got her memory on that event going again.

Damn curiosity was killing him.

"What about you Kouga-kun?" Midoriko called to him. "Want to make a bet to?"

"You are both crazy." He grumbled. "I bet Kagome would do her duty like any respectable mate would do."

"So you bet that they did mate last night, but that Kagome didn't deliberately push him over the edge?" Midoriko clarified.

"Hai." He agreed.

"All right. The deal is this. The two losers have to act like an obedient Inu for a full day to the winner. And if I lose to puppy dog I'll tell him about the chain and dungeon ordeal. Deal?"

"Deal." The other two agreed as all three of them slashed their palms and shared blood, sealing the deal in true, commoner, youkai form.

The continued on their journy, Inuyasha walking in the lead with his nose to the wind, Midoriko in the middle, humming away at an old nursery rhyme, and Kouga once again grumbling about Ayame while also sifting through the scents on the wind.

(break)

Kagome chuckled as she read Inuyasha's half of the note. Midoriko's half had been an official report, but Inuyasha's half was pure complaining about Midoriko's constant state of ear staring and Kouga's constant ramblings about Ayame.

Taking up pen and paper, she wrote her reply as Sesshomaru took the note and read it. They had both been fully clothed and acceptable in appearance by the time the bird had landed fourteen minutes after Sesshomaru had picked up its scent.

Her challenge had been answered and met in an astonishing seven in a half minutes of pure and utter bliss, followed by rushing winds and quick dressing. Apperently constantly being late for school had been good training for her for she had mustard the art of the twenty second presentable dash. She had even out done Sesshomaru, despite his superior speed, in that area and had been completely dressed and ready while he was still getting dressed.

She had helped him, of course. It was his fast running speed that had giving them those extra, precious seconds. Both of them had been standing ready while the birdyoukai landed, a letter tied to its leg with no signs as to what they had been doing a mere ten minutes earlier.

She smiled as she wrote her first letter to Midoriko, catching her up on what had been going on, up to an including her plans for last night, letting her know it had worked, but not going into details.

She then took another sheet and wrote her note to Inuyasha, telling him to have patients with Kouga and reminding him that ALL woman loved his cute, fluffy, furry, adorable, twitching, ears. It was the best feature of him.

She finished writing and looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Anything you want to add?" She asked.

"Tell Inuyasha to grow up and stop winning." He answered, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

'Sesshomaru says to grow up and stop whining.' She added to the end of her note to Inuyasha.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright."

She waited for the ink to dry before sealing the letters, tying them to black with silver wing tipped birdyoukai, and wishing him the best of speed.

The birdyoukai screeched in understanding before taking off in a whoosh of wind and feathers. By this point, the first of the servants had started to return, much to her annoyance. So much for a few last moments of pleasure before the outside world intruded.

Oh well. She would always have tat one night of pure and utter bliss and pleasure to keep her going. Now if only the servants would quite giving them that known look. Not even Sesshomaru's world famous scowl was having any effect whipping those smiles off.

She felt Sekira, Jaken's, Kirira, Shippo, Ah-Un, and Reimei's youki long before Sesshomaru picked up their scents. She was surprised Kirira was coming and was suddenly worried about it.

She passed her notice of their arrival to Sesshomaru and both of them went out to meet them. Ah-Un landed first, Rin and Shippo shared known smiles before darting to them with exuberant, Sesshomaru-Sama and Kagome-sama's.

Kagome smiled back and winked, causing them both to giggle before reminding them that they had school work to catch up on. Groaning, the followed a smiling Sekira and a giggling Reimei into the mansion.

Jaken was trying to hid behind Ah-Un, slinking away under the pretence of leading the twin headed dragon back to his stable as if the dragon didn't know where it was and couldn't make it on its own.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called in that dead calm voice of his that had put terror into many a soul, both human and youkai.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken stuttered.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm, instantly calming him down.

"I trust the children were safe?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken cried exuberantly.

Ah-Un nodded his its heads and lowed in agreement. Seeing nothing else forthcoming, Jaken turned scurried the rest of he way to the barn.

Kagome turned her attention to Kirira, who was just landing with a very pregnant Sango and a concerned Miroku.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama. What brought you here?" Kagome greeted warmly as she hugged her friend, amazed at the size of her stomach.

Sango was twice the size she had been at six months.

"You are possitivy glowing Kagome-chan. I trust things went according to plan?" Sango greeted back, hugging Kagome just as hard.

"Hai." Kagome answered.

She offered a quick bow to Miroku, who returned it.

"What brought you here?" She asked.

"Sekira, actually." Sango answered. "It is my understanding that Reimei's Heir Ceremony was coming up and I thought you might want someone to help take care of her while the staff dealt with the upcoming preparations."

Kagome blinked stupidly before turning to look at Sesshomaru. She started counting months on her fingers.

"Sesshomaru said he could name her his Heir in five months time. Reimei was born Febuary 18. Let's see. March, April, May, June, July. That would make the ceremony due July 18th and today is June 19th. Damn! We have thirty days to get everything planned and to send out invitations." She thought shocked.

The look of panic on her face confirmed she had come to the conclusion the rest of them had already reached. Ankokukiki no Kurokami was already screwing up their lives and they hadn't even found the bastard yet. Not even Naraku had been this big of a pain in the ass and Ankokukiki wasn't even trying.

"You assistance is acceptable Taijiya." Sesshomaru answered for them.

Sango bowed to him in difference.

"My I be so bold as to presume we will be assigned the same rooms as before Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked respectfully

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head slightly. He still distrusted the houshi and was silently reminding himself to have Sekira go through his baggage to make sure any camera's were compensated. He did not need anymore picture of his growing weakness added to his bed side, no matter how much Kagome loved them.

Sango and Miroku continued on into the mansion, Sango needing to rest after such a long, fast ride of Kirira. He had noticed that the Taijiya had brought her Hiraikotsu with her, and that it seemed to take more effort the usual for her to wield it.

They were alone again.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Who all knew about your plans?" He asked coldly.

"Um…."

He spun her around until she was facing him. He could smell the guilt rolling off of her in waves and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Who?" He demanded again.

"Hehehe." She chuckled weakly. "Promise you wont get mad?" She asked.

He Didn't answer, the first feelings of dread starting to well up in him as she started to list names.

"Other then all of our Servants and the children, Sango, Miroku, Kirira, Midoriko…"

"Midoriko?" He growled, suddenly wishing he had read what it was Kagome had been writing back to the ancient Miko and had read that private letter Kagome had received a week ago.

"Yeah. She was the one who gave me the idea, though I modified it a lot."

"And dare I ask what she suggested?"

"You are better off not known." She chuckled weakly, embarrassment replacing her scent of guilt.

"What did she suggest?" He commanded.

Kagome turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen in his entire life. "Um, she suggested that I use my seductive charm to lead you to a dungeon, chain you to the floor, and ravage you until you broke." She answered in a squeaky voice.

"Midoriko suggested that?" He thought in pure and utter shock.

He hated to admit the thought was enticing and rather erotic in its own way, though he would reverse who got tied down and did the ravishing. He knew Midoriko was just as uncouth as his brother, but he never figured her for erotic sex matching. That he credited the houshi with.

Kagome was still beet red and twisting her hands in embarrassment, completely unable to stare at anything but her feet. With the way his body was reacting to her last night, he would not have been surprised if Midoriko's plan had worked. As much as he would deny it, if Kagome had followed it, he would have woken up chained to the dungeon floor.

"This Sesshomaru is grateful you changed that plan." He said simply, and meant it.

Kagome smiled up at him, relief flooding her scent and posture, until he asked his next question.

"Who knew of that plan?"

"Um…..Just Sekira and Sango. I thought it was funny at first, but I knew you would never forgive me if I abused my power over you on a night like that in the way Midoriko suggested."

He nodded his head in agreement. He would have been furious had he woken up to that. As it was, Midoriko should be thankful she was hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away.

For some strange reason an old memory popped up in his mind. Smiling at the antics of his younger self, and wondering if he had ever been so stupid, he chuckled slightly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Known how much she loved these stories, and truly wanting to pay her back for what she had done for him last night, and for having changed Midoriko's original plan. He answered her question. Better she hear it form him them Midoriko or Inuyasha.

"Once, when I was still a pup, Midoriko and I had a fight." He started.

Sensing another story, Kagome quickly ran to the nearest bench, giving him every once of her attention. These stories were so rare from him and truly a treasure, especially coming voluntarily.

"I can not remember why we fought, but I ran from the estate in a fit of anger. I stormed through the forest without paying attention to any of my surroundings when I was suddenly lifted into the air and left hanging from a tree. In my anger, I had failed to see a poorly laid trap set by mere, human children."

She had to consciously stop from bursting into laughter right there.

"The children, overjoyed they had caught something, came running and were quite surprised to see me hanging from their trap. I threatened them to let me down if they valued their lives and demanded if they knew who they were crossing.

"The wisest ones fled in terror, but the stupid ones remained and started throwing rocks at me. I threatened to kill them when I got down, but they just laughed harder, threw bigger rocks, and one even dared to hit me with a stick."

Kagome looked somewhere caught between anger and amusement.

"Midoriko arrived before the brat could hit me too many times, and calmly caught the boys hands, before flipping him over her knee and giving him on e hell of a spanking. The others ran off immediately and the boy, once he was let go, ran away vowing revenge and stating he was going to make her pay for treating him like that.

"With the boys gone, she turned her attention to me. In my stupidity, I simply ordered her to get me down, trying to retain as much of my dignity as I could."

"Back fired huh?" Kagome spoke into his pause.

"She cut down a branch and proceeded to switch me until I begged for forgiveness and promised never to runaway again."

"I am assuming you promised after she switched your threats of revenge out of you?" She asked seriously.

"Hai." He admitted.

"What happened to the boys."

"Since I had been forced to promise not to kill or harm them, I was forced to leave them alone."

"I am sensing a but to this story."

"I could not harm them, but the small youkai who lived in their beds for a year did make sure they suffered fully for my humiliation."

Kagome laughed at the justice served. Kami how she loved these stories. He was such a renegade when he was younger. She prey Reimei would adopt her more, quieter, un-rebellious childhood nature as opposed to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's extremely rebellious one.

* * *

It's been so long since I looked at this story that I find myself forgeting a lot of what happened. After not having my computer for so long and not being able to work on it, I find it hard to return to it. That and I got that darn Naruto epic I am writing stuck in my head. I will try and continue to work on this for everyone who wouldn't be able to live without seeing the end. I have a few more chapter pre-typed so this will run alittle further before hitting the annoying blockade of fanfiction writing. I will try to keep it going, but it is hard without any real motivation to finish it. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It is good to see this still has a lot of interest out there.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Disruption

"I knew there was a reason I hated formality." Kagome sighed to herself as she stood next to Sesshomaru, once again ignored by the youkai lords who were in attendance.  
Akio, Terea and Alaria shared sympathetic smiles with her. Being youkai, they were at least acknowledged. She, being human, was all but ignored. And for kami sake, did this babbling baka even know what he was talking about?  
That's it. Her patients snapped. It was time to put this baka boaryoukai in its place before she purified it out of pure spite and put an end to everyone's suffering. Kami forbid the things stupidity become infectious or something.  
"This is actually completely and utterly one hundred percent untrue." She stated calmly.  
Everyone stared at her in shock and silence filled the room. This was the first time many of them had even heard her speak and no few of them looked thoroughly offended a lesser creature had dared to speak in their presence, never mind she out ranked almost all of them.  
She shifted Reimei into one arm as she used the other to punctuate her point as she corrected the stupid creature.  
"First off, how a woman becomes pregnant has absolutely no bearings on what time of the year it is, if she meditates for hours, or any other such ridicules myths or legends. The determine factor is rather or not an egg is ready to be fertilized by a male. When an egg does become fertile is completely depended on the condition of the egg and how healthy the woman is.  
"Animals tend to breed only at certain times of the year because they have learned over generations that that is the time their females tend to be in such a condition. How often this condition occurs varies from race to race.  
"For example, a human enters this condition once a month. Mating does not mean a successful pregnancy will occur as it all depends on the condition of the egg. How hard the outer membrane is, and other such effects. So, even if your woman is in heat, there is no guarantee a child will be produced.  
"Even if an egg is successfully fertilized, there is still a high chance of loss. If the woman's body is threatened for it's survival, for example going under a lot of stress, then the body will act in self defence and flush the egg out. Also, other things can kill the egg, such as a blow to the stomach, if that is where the egg is, or a disease. In both cases the egg is flushed out and the woman may not even know she had been pregnant.  
"While I did earlier say that meditation and such had no effect on birth rate, allow me to correct myself in saying that it is extremely helpful for a woman who is ALREADY with child. It reduces the stress on her body and increases the chance of a successful birth.  
"And by the way, incense and other such strong toxins are not healthy for most pregnant woman unless if it is a race that needs that kind of stuff for survival. And saki is very dangerous for an unborn child as it interferes with their growth rate." She finished up.  
Most of the youkai stood their completely and utterly stunned. Sesshomaru had a hint of a smile on his face, as did Terea, Alera and Akio. Oh it was so fun putting these arrogant bastards in their place.  
"Arigato Kagome. I could not have explained it better myself." Akio spoke into the silence.  
Now many looked even more embarrassed. Akio was a well known healer and if she said Kagome was right, then she was right. The boaryouaki stammered something out and quickly retreated.  
Kagome had to hold back her laughter as quiet conversation returned. She shifted Reimei around again and the child cooed and giggled in laughter.  
"Gomen for interrupting Sesshomaru-sama, but he was really starting to grate on my nerves." She apologized, almost forgetting to add the sama at the end of his name.  
"It was well worth the entertainment."  
"I'll agree to that." She chuckled. "I probably just made an enemy out of him didn't I?" She sighed.  
"He commands a small tribe of boaryoukai in the distant plains. He would not dare to insult us openly and is too afraid to try covertly."  
"And any apology I would try to make, not that I am even tempted to make one, would be seen as an even greater blow to his pride. Right?"  
"Hai. You have learned much in one year. Come, it is almost time to present Reimei."  
Reimei cooed and giggled again, shifting about in Kagome's arms. Reimei had been surprisingly well behaved during the ceremony so far. Midoriko had said Sesshomaru had slept through his Heir Ceremony, resulting in several affronted lords.  
"Well, at least that is one trait of her father she never picked up." Kagome smiled down at Reimei, who smiled back as though reading her thoughts.  
She followed Sesshomaru up to the platform that held the cradle of rock Reimei would be anointed in and the other lords and ladies would greet her in. She walked by his side as opposed to slightly behind him. Her head was held high and she matched him step for step.  
These simple, yet small things, shouted her equality with him to the other lords. Not even Inuyasha's mother had been granted such liberties. In fact, it almost seemed as if she had been a mistress for she had never held the title of Lady of the Western Lands nor held any of its power.  
She wanted to ask Sesshomaru about it, but felt uncomfortable about bringing it up with him. Such a discussion was better left with Myoga, who seemed to have vanished after learning of Ankokukiki no Kurokami's return.  
"Trust a flea to flee." She thought, holding back a chuckle at her thoughts.  
She stopped before the pedestal and placed Reimei down in the smooth, curved rock. Reimei stretched and looked up at her with adorning eyes. The crowed shushed the moment Reimei's back hit the stone and turned all of their attention upon them.  
"Welcome to my home honoured guest." Sesshomaru started.  
Kagome kept her eyes down caste onto Reimei's as Sesshomaru continued.  
"Today I present to the world with great pride my Heir, Reimei, daughter of Kagome and future Lady of the Western Lands."  
A table had been set up with various items next to the pedestal.  
"I grant her the power of my blood to defend her lands."  
Kagome held the knife out to him so he could slit his palm and dropped five drops of blood on Reimei's forehead. Reimei's eyes focused on her father and did not move. Not once did she fuss or protest through-out the rest of the ceremony.  
"I grant her the wisdom to rule her lands."  
Kagome handed him the lotus peddles and he sprinkled those over her.  
"I grant her the water of my lands so they might be hers."  
Kagome held up the small dish of water. He wet his hand and allowed a few drops to fall on her.  
"I grant her the earth of my lands so they might be hers."  
Kagome set the water down and held out another bowl with some sand in it. He sprinkled that in a circle around her.  
"Lastly, I grant her Meitouseika, so that she might defend herself from all who would wish to harm her."  
Kagome handed the blade to him, and he laid diagonally across the pedestal so the blade crossed where her heart was. Reimei reached out and touched the bade before returning to her unmoving position.  
Sesshomaru's part was done. Now it was her turn as Lady of the Western Lands. She waited for the surprised murmuring over Meitouseika to die down before speaking.  
"To my beloved daughter, Reimei, I grant you the knowledge to rule your lands."  
Sesshomaru held out the ceremonial knife still wet with his blood. She slit her palm on it and allowed the blood to drop five times onto Reimei's forehead, mingling with his own. The crowd was stunned by her action as the power of the ceremony continued to grow. Never before had the Lady cut her palm on the same blade as her mate. It was rare the Lady would even dare to grant her daughter blood wisdom.  
"I grant you the beauty of my looks."  
Sesshomaru handed her the braided lock of her hair they had cut off earlier. She placed it above Reimei's head.  
"I grant you the fertility of my body so you might produce a strong Heir of your own."  
Sesshomaru handed her a moonstone, which she placed on Reimei's stomach. The stone did not move once her hand left it.  
"I grant you the air of my land so that it might be yours."  
Sesshomaru handed her the folded fan and she placed it by Reimei's right hand. Reimei reached out and touched it like she had the sword before return to her original position.  
"I grant you the love and compassion to rule your lands and people with wisdom."  
The crowd could only watch in stunned awe as Sesshomaru handed her the last gift to their daughter.  
The arrow shun with her purifying powers as she poured all of her love and compassion into it before placing it counter point to Meitouseika. Instead of harming blade or child, both of their youki rose to meet the purifying power of her arrow and fused with it before the witnessing eyes of the crowd.  
"These gifts we grant to you, my daughter, so you might rule with the;" They started together.  
"Wisdom."  
"Power."  
"Love."  
"Knowledge."  
"Of these lands we will one day grant to you." They finished together.  
The power of the moment slowly started to wear off. Never since the dawn of time could anyone remember such a powerful ceremony. Never before had Taiyoukai and Miko stood together and granted their child all of their wisdom and power. It was a ceremony that would go down in history.  
The shock having worn off, Akio and her mate stepped forward first to acknowledge the new Heir.  
"Reimei." Akio spoke, startling everyone again.  
It was very rare for any speaking to be done until after all have paid silent respect to the new Heir.  
"I grant you the knowledge of my healing so you might heal any rift in your lands." Akio spoke, taking the bracelet made from her braided hair and setting it by Reimei's left hand.  
Reimei smiled up at her and reached out to touch the bracelet. Instantly it warped and fused around her little wrist. Reimei giggled, then went back to staring her admires in the eye.  
Terea and her mate stepped up next.  
"Reimei, to you I grant the gift of loyalty. All those who follow your command will be as loyal to you as any ookami is to his pack, and you will return that loyalty."  
Terea took a Wolfpaw flower from her hair and placed it in Reimei's. Reimei smiled up at the ookamitaiyouaki as the flower settled.  
The Southern lord and his mate stepped up next, paid silent respect, and left again.  
Aleria and her mate stepped forward after them.  
"Reimei, to you I grant the gift of flight, so you might survey and defend your lands from above."  
Alerea took a feather from her wing, a premier to boot, and touched the tip of it to Reimei's mouth. The feather disappeared and Reimei smiled up at the birdyoukai, cooing softly.  
Ayame came next.  
"To you from my tribe, Reimei, I grant the loyalty and alliance of Kouga-sama and my pack."  
Ayame put an onyx ring down, which instantly ended up on Reimei's hand.  
"And since they could not personally be here to do this and asked me to it for them. From your Uncle Inuyasha, I grant you the determination to see any task you set forward to do to the end."  
Ayame placed a leather thong with one of Inuyasha's fangs on it around Reimei's neck, who cooed and giggled in delight.  
"And from Midoriko-sama, greatest Miko warrior ever and ally of your grandmother whose name you bare, I grant you the patients to deal with the trails you will face in your life."  
Ayame placed four pearl shard on either side of Inuyasha's fang on the necklace. Instantly the eight shards fused with it. Reimei squealed her delight and satisfaction.  
Kagome was stunned by the gifts being granted. Sesshomaru had never mentioned anything about the other lords granting anything to Reimei. Kami, she didn't find any reference to it happening in the few scrolls she had read.  
The rest of the lords and ladies paid silent respect and speech did not resume until after the last one had giving it. Instantly, she turned on Sesshomaru.  
"You never mentioned this would happen." She accused softly.  
"It has never happened before." He answered, the awe in his own voice betraying his own surprise.  
Ayame came up to them, a little shy and weary.  
"Ayame-chan. When did you last speak to Inuyasha and Midoriko?" Kagome asked.  
"I got a message from Kouga and the gifts I gave Reimei came with it. I changed their wording a bit since Inuyasha originally wanted me to grant Reimei; 'the determination to see any task you set forward to do to the end and to put up with my overprotective, overbearing half-brother you were unfortunate enough to have to call father.'"  
Kagome's mouth dropped open.  
"And Midoriko originally wanted me to say; 'I grant you the patients to deal with the trails you will face in your life, be it from your enemies, your children, or your arrogant, disobedient father.'"  
Kagome laughed.  
"I am glad you changed those around. At the rate those two are going, they will never be able to return to the West and hope to live."  
"You know they don't mean it. There was a side note from both of them asking me to use the wording I did use. It was Kouga-sama's idea to offer our alliance and I agreed."  
"That is great Ayame-chan. Arigato. It means a lot to us. Right Sesshomaru-sama?"  
She looked up to his eyes were half red in anger, and half sparking in amusement. Inuyasha and Midoriko had better not return anytime soon.  
"So is it true?" Ayame asked.  
"Is what true?" Kagome asked.  
"Did Sesshomaru-sama really sleep through his Heir Ceremony?" Ayame asked with a mischief grin.  
The glare he levelled her way answered her question.  
Laughing, Ayame retreated to speak to her mother-in-law.  
Kagome turned her attention to Reimei, who was yawning at this point. The blood they had dropped on her forehead was gone, as was all the other gifts save for the necklace from Inuyasha and Midoriko, the ring from Kouga and Ayame, the bracelet from Akio, the Wolfpaw flower from Terea, and Meitouseika from Sesshomaru.  
"When did that happen?" She wondered.  
Sesshomaru, sensing her apprehension, also looked down in surprise. The whole thing was suppose to be just for show, though rumours spoke that there had been power in the old days. Kami knew there had been power here tonight.  
Kagome picked Reimei up, settling the child in her arm. Sesshomaru picked up Meitouseika and touched the hilt to Reimei's forehead. The katana disappeared in a flash and Kagome looked up at him in shock.  
"What did you do?" She asked.  
"I sealed Meitouseika within her soul so she might draw it out when she is ready. It is what my father did with Tenseiga."  
"Oh."  
Reimei yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Kagome smiled down at her as she left the room to place Reimei in bed. It was beyond midnight. Reimei didn't even stir as she tucked the child in and kissed her goodnight before returning to her mate's side.  
She thanked Akio, Aleria and Terea for their gifts, which the three ladies responded was nothing. Sesshomaru left her alone to speak with the ladies while he discuses battle tactics with their mates.  
She froze. Something had shattered the barrier she had put up around the estate.  
"Reimei." Was her first panicked thought.  
"Sesshomaru." She shouted as she bolted for the door leading out of the hall.  
Their guest stared at her in shock as she ran, drawing Kagearashi as she went. Their shock wore off as the screams of invading Youkai came to their ears. Everyone acted at once.  
Kagome was out of the room and halfway down the hall before the first of her guest reacted to the intrusion. Dark youki was all around her, powerful, hostile, and eager for her blood.  
Her fist opponent appeared before her. In the dark she couldn't make out what kind of youkai it was, nor did she care. Instantly she fused her miko powers with Kagearashi, slashing at the beast as she ran by.  
It howled in pain as it was purified. Behind it was another, and another. She was forced to a halt as the hallway was blocked. These were no lesser youkai like Naraku had sent after them in hoards. These were fully armed, trained troops who knew how to fight in a line.  
"The master wants her alive if possible." One of the boar headed soldiers shouted.  
The others grunted in reply.  
"Kagome-chan, duck."  
She obeyed.  
Hirakotsu flew over her head and tore into the ranks of youkai. Kagome followed it through, not even stopping to think what she was doing as Kagearashi slashed all around her, finishing off those Hirakotsu failed to fall.  
Sango waited just long enough for her weapon to return before catching up to her.  
"Sango-chan, get Shippo-chan and Rin-chan to safety." She commanded.  
"Hai, Kagome-chan." Sango acknowledged.  
Kirira caught up to them at this point and Sango jumped on the Neko's back. Taijiya she may be, but seven months pregnant she was and this was not good for either her or her unborn child.  
Kirira bounded down a side corridor towards the playroom Rin and Shippo had been banished to for the night with Sekira and Jaken acting as nurse maids. Kagome was alone again.  
Dark youki was swirling around her like a storm and she found it almost impossible to pin point a single target. More youkai blocked her path. Everything from lesser snakeyoukai to greater bearyouaki stood before her.  
Snarling her rage, she launched Kagearashi's secondary attack, purifying all the youkai before her like the Kaze no Kizu did without the structural damage. She ran past what few body parts remained, only to slam face first into a barrier.  
Snarling in rage, she hammered at it with her miko powers until it broke, shattering like glass. She ran on, into Reimei's room only to grind to a halt with the scene before her.  
"Kagome-sama, I presume." Asked the figure holding her daughter as if it where his own.  
Startling silver hair that ran to his ankles blew in the wind coming from the open window. His golden eyes were far more intense then anything she had ever seen before. He had the markings of a taiyoukai, a green slash on either check and a sapphire star in his forehead.  
His power screamed to her, far more intense then anything she had ever felt. It took all of her will and anger not to bow before him. Not to worship the creature before her like a kami.  
"Ankokukiki." She snarled out. "Release my daughter at once." She commanded.  
He chuckled. Reimei was crying and struggling in his arm by this point, demanding to be put down.  
"Do not presume to give this Kurokami orders human. You should be worshiping the very ground I walk. Kneel down before me and beg for forgiveness, and I may suffer for you to live."  
"I will not bow to you mut. Release my daughter at once." Her miko powers cackled about her, trying desperately to shatter his youki with little to no effect.  
Mortals just did not have the power to compete with a kami. They both knew this. She gasped as his youki swirled around her and started to choke her. Her sword tip dropped to the floor as her entire body trembled.  
"Kneel." He commanded coldly.  
She felt her legs threaten to buckle. Where was Sesshomaru? Why was he not here? As if the thought had summoned him, Sesshomaru came flying into the room, only to stop short as if he had been hit by a wall.  
Toukijin's blade tip followed hers as his entire body trembled, the force of Ankokukiki's youki dominating his own.  
"Ah, the boy I failed to kill so long ago." Ankokukiki chuckled as he walked forwards.  
Sesshomaru managed to raise Toukijin, though his entire body shook with the effort. Ankokukiki chuckled as he drew a blade of his own from his hip, shifting Reimei into one arm while holding his huge sword easily in the other. The youki pouring from he sword was almost stronger then Sesshomaru's own.  
"A pity none of you remember Seifukusha. I guess I'll just have to demonstrate Seifukusha power to you through your own demise."  
Ankokukiki brought the blade down upon Sesshomaru, who brought up Toukijin to block. Frozen in the field of youki, Kagome could only watch in horror as the world seemed to slow down. Small fractures started to appear along Toukijin's blade, until it shattered.  
"Sesshomaru." She shouted, her miko powers flaring enough to permit her to move.  
In a desperate act, she threw Kagearashi at Ankokukiki. The Inukurokami jumped back and away from Sesshomaru. Kagearashi landed point first between them with a barrier coming up to protect Sesshomaru, who was just recovering from the shock of losing Toukijin.  
Ankokukiki turned his angry glare to Kagome, who was slumped onto the ground, all of her power going to protecting Sesshomaru. Without her own miko shield, the youki was suffocating her.  
Ankokukiki actually dropped the youki he was radiating until it rivalled Sesshomaru's. No longer fighting to breath, Kagome was on her feet in an instant, rushing towards him, only to smack into another barrier.  
She hammered on it in vain, watching in horror as Ankokukiki held Seifukusha to Reimei's throat.  
"No. Please Kami no. Release Reimei." She begged, pounding on the shield.  
Sesshomaru was up again by this point, his eyes glazed in pure red rage as he also hammered at the shield, the blackened hilt of Toukijin laying discarded and forgotten on the floor by his feet.  
Ankokukiki seemed to pause, then smiled as he looked up at them. He sheathed Seifukusha, to which Kagome sighed in relief. Reimei had stopped crying, but was still screaming in protest.  
"Reimei huh." Ankokukiki chuckled. "I could not have your grandmother as my loyal slave, but perhaps you will do. Your innocents is so like hers, and your mother's. I desire to see it warped and twisted." He chuckled.  
Kagome's mouth dropped open in horror. She ran to Kagearashi and drew the blade from the ground. She attacked the barrier with her purifying powers, trying to tear it down again. It didn't even falter a fraction.  
"With you as my loyal servant, I can rule all of Japan as was my birth right. I can feel the untapped power in you. I will harness and use that power for my own."  
"Damn it Ankokukiki. Give me my child back." Kagome screamed in rage, a small fracture starting to appear in his shield, though he didn't seem the least bit concerned.  
He turned his attention from the child in his arms to her parents.  
"I will claim these lands as it should be. Sesshomaru, child of my enemy, by the time this is over, you and your mate shall be bowing before your new master. You have failed in protecting your only child from me. When next you see her, it will be just before she forces you to kneel before me."  
Ankokukiki laughed as his youki rose higher then even Naraku's had ever been. Reimei screamed and cried in his arms. Kagome and Sesshomaru both pounded on the shield. By the time it collapsed, he was gone, as was Reimei.  
Kagome collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed in loss. Reimei had been taken from them and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

(break)

"What the hell?" Midoriko screamed as they all looked to the sky, the power of an overwhelming Youki streaming past them with such force it forced all of them to their knees from its sheer weight.  
When it passed, Inuyasha was instantly on his feet, racing after it, Midoriko by his side until her slower speed frustrated him to high hell.  
"Get on." He shouted as he stopped, crouching down.  
Midoriko didn't even hesitate as she jumped onto his back without faltering for a second. Inuyasha continued on, following the youki ahead of them. Kouga caught up to them quickly.  
"Damn, It's too fast." Kouga snarled.  
The youki was quickly pulling away from them, traveling at speeds they could never hope to keep up with. Snarling, both youkai put on another speed burst.  
"Is it Ankokukiki no kurokami?" Kouga demanded in a shout.  
"Hai. I would recognize this foul youki anywhere." Midoriko confirmed. "But why do I sense another weaker, familiar one hiding under it." She wounded to herself.  
The youki finally stopped. It still took them three hours to catch up to it. Both Kouga and Inuyasha slowed down as the scent of many youkai came to them. Midoriko also picked up a large amount of youki from various youkai ahead of them.  
They stopped long enough from Midoriko to get off of Inuyasha's back and the three of them moved towards the ridge slowly, Midoriko covering their scents with her miko powers.  
They crested the ridge and looked down upon the army of youkai, hanyou's and humans surrounding a castle. The castle was heavily fortified and the youki they had felt was coming from it. The army below them was no army of lesser youkai like Naraku commanded. No, this army was of full fledge, common youkai. Even a few taiyouaki stood among them, dressed in more elberate garb indicating their rank. The hanyous seemed next in line, with the humans cowering from all.  
"Kami." Inuyasha breathed, having never seen such a force in his life.  
Kouga's mouth was open in shock, and Midoriko had a grim look on her face as she counted crests, knowing Sesshomaru would want to know what clans, human, youkai and hanyou, stood again him. She counted the taiyoukai she could sense before turning her attention to the castle.  
It was heavily fortified and would not be easily breeched. Ankokukiki was far stronger then he had been before. His youki was stifling even from this distance. It was no wonder he was able to subdue so many taiyoukai and common youkai. Any lesser youkai this close to him would most likely die just from the power of his youki, which the humans and hanyous seemed less able to pick up or detect.  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to pick up the various youki from the castle. Ankokukiki no Kurokami's youki blanketed the entire castle, making it almost impossible to sense any others. She picked up three more youki from the castle. Two of them were clearly Taiyoukai, and ones she recognized to her cringe.  
The third one confused her. It was familiar and very young.  
"Oh kami no." She mentally shouted as she finally identified the youki. "Kami, it can't be. How?"  
"Midoriko, what is it?" Inuyasha asked worried.  
The look on the ancient miko's face was one of pure horror. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out.  
"Midoriko?" He asked again.  
"We have to get back to the western lands." She finally managed to get out.  
Both men looked at her in surprise, that surprise growing when they noticed the tears of rage in her eyes.  
"What is it?" Kouga asked.  
Midoriko didn't answer as she turned about and raced back the way they had come. Both youkai looked at her in surprise before racing after her. They caught up to her quickly.  
"Midoriko, what is it?" Inuyasha asked calmly as he and Kouga came up beside her.  
"I think I felt Reimei's youki there." She answered.  
"Reimei's?" Inuyasha asked shocked, looking back over his shoulder at the ridge they had just vacated.  
"Hai. I….. Head's up. Incoming youkai." Midoriko warned as they skidded to a stop.  
Before them came a large group of youkai, many of whom looked wounded and reeked of the western lands. Snarling, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga.  
"Who are you?" The lead youkai demanded, drawing his sword.  
"Leave one alive Inuyasha. I wish to question it." Midoriko commanded coldly, not sounding at all like the fun loving Miko he was used to travelling with.  
Her voice was cold, her face expressionless. She radiated an aura of command that screamed to be obeyed.  
"Keh. If I have to." Inuyasha brushed her command off as he turned an evil grin upon the youkai standing before them.  
Several of them took a step back as a slight wind enveloped Tetsusaiga. Some even turned in an attempt to flee, recognizing Inuyasha and the legendary sword he wielded from the days of Naraku. They didn't make it more then five steps before their flight was cut short.  
"Kaze no Kizu." Inuyasha shouted as he slashed his sword, killing most of the shocked host before them.  
Those that didn't fall to Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu were finished off by Midoriko's swords and Kouga's fists as the two of them raced forward behind the wake of the Kaze no Kizu.  
Inuyasha smirked as his eye caught a small fox youkai trying to sneak away. Grinning, he sprinted after the small youkai. Midoriko wanted a prisoner to question and this one looked as good as any.  
He sprinted after the youkai, easily marking its white fur amongst the evergreen trees. Grinning, he sheathed Tetsusaiga before leaping into the trees and following his target. He trusted the rest of the party of youkai to Midoriko and Kouga. Several months of travelling with them allowed him to understand their prowess and he knew the rest of the youkai would be dead by the time he made it back.  
The little fox was quick, he would give him that. Tiring of the chase, he leaped into the air and landed before his target. The fox ran head on into his solid body and bounced back with an whine.  
Inuyasha smirked as the little fox shook his head and looked up to see what it had ran into. A look of pure horror crossed its face. It literally shook where it landed, tail between its legs and a slight whimpering coming from its throat.  
Grinning, Inuyasha picked it up by the scruff of its neck and held it a few centimetres from his face.  
"Midoriko wants to have a few words with you. If your lucky, she'll just purify you when she's done. If not, I get to eat you." He threatened in a low growl.  
Of course they would do no such thing, but the captive didn't know that. The little fox whined in fright as he marched back to where he had left Midoriko and the others, holding the terrified kit at arms length by the scruff of its neck.  
Midoriko was just cleaning the blood from her blades as Kouga returned from wherever the Ookami had jumped off to.  
"Got one." Inuyasha smirked as he held the terrified kit up.  
"Good. That disturbance was sure to attract attention. Let's get out of here first."  
"Hai." He agreed as he tossed the terrified kit to Kouga, who caught it and held it at arms length.  
The poor kit whimpered in fear as Kouga snarled at it in disgust.  
"Oi, Midoriko, can I eat it when we are done with it?" Kouga asked.  
"That depends on how forthcoming it is with information." Midoriko answered from Inuyasha's back as they took off away from the clearing of destruction and headed back to the Western lands to report their findings.  
Midoriko didn't let them stop until late that night when they found a cave under a waterfall. She took some rope out of her bag and chanted something quickly before tying it off around the kit's neck.  
"Kouga, Wan-chan, go get some wood for a fire. I want warm food tonight. And maybe some fish. See if you can find some fish." She commanded.  
"Keh. I don't follow your orders." Inuyasha snorted. "And don't call me Wan-chan."  
Midoriko just looked at him. He cringed and left, Kouga right behind him. She turned her attention to the little white kit, who was quivering curled up with its little head hidden under its fluffy tail.  
"Shh. It's alright. I am not going to hurt you." Midoriko soothed.  
The kit stopped trembling, but didn't move. Midoriko walked up to it and started to stroke its soft fur, calming it down.  
"I just want to ask a few questions. Then, if you want, I'll let you go. Alright?"  
The kit unburied it's little black nose and started yipping excitedly.  
"Slow down." Midoriko smiled warmly.  
Blinking, the kit slowed down and started over again. Midoriko listened, the grim look on her face getting worse by the second as the little kit told its story.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I only have two pre-typed chaters left so I expect this to slow down considerably since the third chapter is on my busted up laptop. Sigh. Lossing something somehow makes it a lot harder to redo. Hopefully I will get back into this before I run out of pre-typed stuff. 

Kagome and Sesshomaru will fall in love, they are already in the falling stages. Sesshomaru just has a hard time showing it. Oh, and S.O.S. stood for Seduction of Sesshomaru so congradulations to everyone who guessed right. I do explain the dungeon and Chain story in either the next chapter or the one after it so look forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A mother's love

Kagome cried for hours, comforted only by the arm of her mate and his growls of rage. Sekira, Jaken and Sango arrived a few hours later, Rin and Shippo in tow. Kagome recovered somewhat when she noticed Shippo was covered in blood and still held the little sword Sesshomaru had giving to him, its blade red with blood.

"Shippo-chan, Rin-Chan." She exclaimed, leaving Sesshomaru's comfort to wrap the two children in her arms.

"Kagome-sama." Rin cried.

"Kagome." Shippo sniffed, dropping his blood soaked sword to the ground as he flew into her grasp, sobbing his little eyes out.

"Oh Shippo-chan." She cried.

It horrified her to see the blood of others on his innocent hands.

"Kagome…. I had to….. I had to protect Rin." He sobbed. "I had to….. I had to."

"Shhh. You did good Shippo-chan." She soothed.

Rin was starting to recover by this point, looking up make sure Sesshomaru was alright. Seeing her surrogate father fine and angry, she looked back to Kagome, who was also sobbing and holding tightly onto Shippo.

"Kagome-sama, who were they?" Rin asked, having already recovered.

"They were enemies." Sesshomaru answered calmly, his entire posture once again refined and posed.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend who seemed very exhausted after the heavy activity last night.

Taijia she may be, but pregnant she was and the heavy fighting was hard even on her.

"We got there in time before anything could happen. Shippo was able to hold them back. He has grown really strong." Sango praised.

"Kagome-sama." Akio and the other high lords and ladies arrived.

"You seem to be acquiring a poor reputation when it comes to throwing parties, Sesshomaru-sama." Terea commented.

Sesshomaru choose not to respond.

"Ankokukiki no Kurokami took Reimei." Kagome stated, far calmer then she felt.

She pushed all of her emotions aside and stood next to her mate.

"Then let us hope Midoriko and Inuyasha have found their hid out." Akio stated. "Until then, we all need to rest and there are many dead to tend to, and even more injured. Tonight we will rest to recover our strength and clear our minds so they may think clearer the next day."

It sounded like an order and no one was about to argue with the Kitsune healer. The other lords and ladies left, Sango took Rin and Shippo back to their room, leaving them alone in the ruins of Reimei's nursery.

Kagome fell to her knees again, fresh tears falling as she surveyed the ruins.

"Stand up." Sesshomaru snapped at her.

Blinking, she looked up at him. He wasn't even looking at her, rather out at the landscape that showed through the hole in the wall Ankokukiki had blown out in his escape.

"If this is how you acted while I was gone, then I wonder how you managed to come after me."

Kagome's anger sparked.

"This is different." She shouted.

He turned to look at her, challenging her to explain.

"You at least could defend yourself, had Inuyasha, for all he is worth, and knew what was going on. Reimei is alone, unable to defend herself, and has no idea what is going on. A child's mind is so much easier to corrupt."

"Our daughter is stronger then that." He stated.

Kagome blinked and looked at him.

"She has Meitouseika. The blade will defend her from any tampering Ankokukiki may try. Where Meitouseika fails, you own wards and protections will not."

She wanted to believe him. She truly did, but it didn't help much. She stood up again and obediently followed him back to their room.

(break)

She was still in a lot of pain. He could feel it from their bond, radiating strongly in her overbearing grief. He could smell her tears and it tore into him in a way he didn't understand nor like. He had never felt so useless and defeated in his life.

His loss to Inuyasha so long ago had been from his own foolishness. His defeat by Naraku had been from his blind contempt for the Hanyou, and he always came out on top in the end. But this. This was pure humiliation.

He had fought with every ounce of his soul, if he had one, to get his daughter, his Heir, back. He had failed to protect his own child, even with his mates help. He had broken his vow to her that no harm would come to their child while he lived.

By the time they were both in bed, she had managed to stop crying, but he could still here her sniffles and she was curled up in a small ball of misery. This could not be healthly for her, and it sure as hell wasn't going to help Shippo or Rin to see their mother figure so depressed. The last thing he needed was two hysterical kids clutching to him. Jaken did more then he needed in that department.

An hour later and Kagome was still awake and curled in her ball of misery. It was starting to grate on his nerves. Finally, he moved up behind her, taking her in his grasp and pulling her against him. His youki flared and enveloped her.

Her miko powers resisted and almost burned him before recognizing his distinct markings and subsided. Usually their opposite powers would dance around each other in an intimate dance of submission, but this time her powers didn't even put up a fight. They just subsided and allowed his youki to envelop her in complete dominance.

Now he was really worried. Never before had she submitted so easily, no matter her fear or grief. He allowed it to wrap around her like a warm blanket. She loosened in his arm, her breathing evening out as she drifted off to sleep, her body and powers telling her she was safe from harm.

Her purifying powers all but disappeared, sleeping beneath his youki, not fighting back in the least since it recognized him as hers. It was her blood that bound him to her and could tame him in an instant if she truly wished to do so and put all of her power behind it.

A counter effect of his marking her as his. An effect that had saved them all during their finally battle with Naraku. If it hadn't been for that bond, they would have all died and he would have either killed her, or handed her over as a slave to Naraku, with his own hand.

With his mate sleeping peaceful curled against him, he was finally able to turn his mind to the task before him. He would have to wait for Midoriko and Inuyasha's report before taking any decisive action. He would have to help Kagome overcome her grief before she would be of any use of him.

He figured the best thing to do was to turn her grief into anger. If he had managed to avert her anger for so long, clearly he should be able to spark it. Hell, he had been good at it before.

It was late in the morning, almost noon, before her purifying powers started to fight his youki. He pulled his youki back, not bothering to put up a fight. She awoke in his arms slowly.

"It is late. We have guest to tend to." He stated the moment she was awake, quickly averting her attention before it could turn to grief.

It worked, a little. She moved like a zombie, going through the motions of their morning ritual as if she was a well trained slave. She didn't speak once. Their was no light in her eyes, no spark at all.

He felt the first twinge of panic. If she retreated into herself he would never be able to draw her out. He needed her to help him fight Ankokukiki. After that brief encounter with the Inukurokami, he new his power alone was nowhere near enough to even phase the creature. He would need her help.

"Kagome." He snapped at her.

Her eyes raised to meet his, but still no light shone in them.

"Forgive me." He stated as he slapped her, careful no tot use too much strength.

Her anger sparked and life returned to her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" She snarled, slapping him back, accompanied by a spark of her purifying powers that almost sent him to the ground.

Damn, he hadn't hit her **that** hard. He was relieved to see light in her eyes again.

"I can ill afford to lose you to darkness." He answered simply.

She looked somewhat abashed and started to retreat into herself again.

"Snap out of it." He snarled.

It didn't seem to work. He decided to try a different tactic. He led her to her private garden and sat down on a bench overlooking the koi pond he had falling into as a pup. The memory gave him an idea. It might work.

"When I lost my mother as a pup, I retreat into the darkness."

Her eyes raised to meet his in surprise. He had her attention now. He turned his attention to the pond, the memory still so painful after all these years and dragging it up was painful.

"Sometimes you have to let a wound bleed to cure it." He thought as he continued to study the pond and flowers around it.

He could not look at her. If he did, he was sure he would lose what little control he would be able to maintain during this story.

"My mother and I were very close. She was very beautiful, powerful, kind, and refined. Everything a taiyoukai lady should be. There was never a time I needed her she wasn't there for me, save after the day she died.

"I never knew how she died until it was explained to us not so long ago. I had always thought she had left me because of something I had done. To make matter;s worst, Father was gone and Midoriko, my arch nemesis, yet loyal friend who I knew I could count on to help steal honey biscuits when no one was looking, also left this world, though no one knew how or why.

"To my young mind, so new to the world and unable to grasp the larger picture, it was as if everyone had just left me, and I could not understand why. Mother was gone, I was told, and would never come back. Midoriko had vanished and no one knew why or where. And father, he was always gone quelling uprisings and clearly hunting down the rest of Ankokukiki's army, though I knew it not at the time.

"I thought everyone left me and all I wanted to do was die, to curl up somewhere and cry myself to death. I refused to eat, refused to sleep, refused to move from the nest I had made out of the blankets on my bed. I had almost died."

"So what happened?" She asked when he was silent for several minutes.

"I got a rude awakening when my father finally returned and slapped me awake, throwing me into my training until I could think of nothing else short of my studies. However….."

"You never healed, only pushed it aside." She whispered in understand.

She moved behind him and embraced him from behind, burring her face in his hair.

"And when Inutashio brought in Inuyasha's mother, you felt even more betrayed and alone, so you retreated deeper into the uncaring taiyoukai of legend." She finished.

"Hai. It was only recently I started to heal."

"Rin." She guessed accurately.

"Hai, there was the human child. But it was more then that."

He took her hands and pulled her around until she faced him.

"There was also a crazy, disobedient miko woman who turned my world upside down and forced me to start thinking of others again."

She smiled at him, though pain still shadowed her eyes, it was no longer dominating her heart.

"Sometimes." He stated. "You need to bleed a wound to let it heal."

"Sometimes." She agreed, curling up in his lap. "Let us bleed together until we are ready to heal." She suggested.

He moved from the bench to a nearby tree and took comfort in the scent of his mate and the warmth from her as she curled up against him. He let his mind wander down the dark road he had avoided for so long, answering questions that had been left unanswered for so long.

Kagome did the same, turning her grief to righteous anger. Ankokukiki would pay for what he had done. Nothing in the world would stop her from killing him.

(break)

They raced home with all speeds. Kouga and Inuyasha raced side by side with Midoriko on Inuyasha's back, the white fox kit, whom she had learned was called, Kitsume, perched on her shoulder.

They had passed back into the Western lands two days ago. It took them three days to get here, the trip back going much faster then the trip forward, despite the few patrols of Ankokukiki no Kurokami's soldiers they had met while still in his lands. If Ankokukiki didn't know they were there in the first place, he certainly would know by now someone had been there. Twelve missing patrols were bound to be noticed.

"We're almost there. We should be able to see the estate some the next rise." Inuyasha reported.

"Good. Faster. Sesshomaru and Kagome-chan need this news soon. Every day Reimei is left in Ankokukiki's hands in one more day for him to try and corrupt her. His youki alone is enough to drive her insane."

They picked up their speed and burst through the front doors without invitation, stepping on a shocked Jaken in their race to Sesshomaru's study, where Midoriko said she could detect their powers.

The door open before they could ram into it and both of them skidded to a halt. Inuyasha dropped Midoriko as he panted for breath, Kouga next to him.

"Water. Now." Kagome snapped.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." One of the servants shouted as they ran.

"Did you find it?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as Kagome checked Kouga and Inuyasha over, both of whom were laying on the ground on their backs, spread out spread eagle and panting for all they were worth.

"Hai." Midoriko answered.

She walked up to the map he displayed and marked the spot without a second of hesitation, listing of the tribe crest she had counted, the numbers she had seen, of what race those numbers were, and gave a full tactical report.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the name of some of the tribes and seemed surprised by others.

"I saw the Northern Ookamitribe on the far plain, but they looked unhappy about being there. I bet Ankokukiki is holding something over them as well. Then again, who is going to argue against a Kurokami with enough power to destroy your tribe just by unleashing the force of his youki." She finished.

Kitsume, still rested on her shoulder, and added his own input in yipps and yelps.

:Many tribes held by fear. Many with threat of pups death. Bad Kami has a prison unknown place.: Kitsume added.

"If we can free their pups, many of the tribes should defect." Midoriko pointed out.

Kagome, who had only paid half attention, joined them. The numbers meant very little to her, but by the small play of expression on Sesshomaru's face, the report wasn't good. Inuyasha and Kouga were starting to recover, if by recovering meant passing out on the floor so they had to be carried to their assigned rooms. She had never seen them so toasted in her life.

"We should rescue them anyway." She stated. "No one should be left to suffer in the hands of that bastard." She snarled.

Midoriko looked at her worried, noticing the spark of anger race across Kagome. She was taking the loss of Reimei rather hard.

"Did you see my daughter?" Kagome demanded.

"No, but I did sense her youki coming from Ankokukiki's private castle. She will be safe from the rabble until we can get to her."

"Why can we not go now?" Kagome demanded.

"It would be suicide. The numbers are far to stacked against us. We will do Reimei no good if we die here. We need to find an army of our own to fight his. And this time race should not be taking into account." Midoriko stated firmly, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Humans have no….."

"Finish that sentence and we'll just have to pay a little visit to our private little room." Midoriko snapped, the weight of an old threat behind her words.

"The one in the dungeon with the chain?" Kagome asked innocently.

Midoriko grinned at her. "Did he tell you that one?" She asked, holding back chuckles.

"No, though he promised to." Kagome turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"This is hardly the time nor place to discus this."

"Oooo, Side stepping. I'll tell you later Kagome-chan." Midoriko promised.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare that could have frozen ice. Midoriko just grinned. It was so fun keeping him off balance. It had been so long since she had got to match wits with someone as intelligent as he was. Kami she missed the good old days.

"Would you like to tell Kagome-chan now?" She asked innocently.

Sesshomaru growled at her as he finally turned to face Kagome, who raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear this one.

"One time, in my innocent stupidity, I boosted I could brake out of any trap Midoriko could catch me in. She asked me to prove it by going to the dungeon and locking myself in one of the chains, and then brake out.

"Prideful, I did as she challenged and found I had willing walked into her trap. After trying for five days to get out and failing. Each day she would ask if I surrendered and I would shout death threats and promises of revenge out to her, which she would then respond to by pulling out a wooden switch until I changed my threats to apologise."

"I would have thought you would have learned that part at least by this point." Kagome stated in his pause. "Every story you told me so far has that same element."

"I was young and prideful."

"Sounds like a defensive excuse to me." Midoriko chuckled.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare that would have frozen the previously frozen ice. Midoriko just giggled and waved her hand to indicate he should continue.

"After the fifth day of trying to brake the chains, I was starving, filthy, and down right miserable. I finally conceded defeat and Midoriko calmly walked up to the clasp on the wall and undid the latch."

"You mean they weren't locked?" Kagome asked confused.

"Baka never even though to look at the other end of the chain." Midoriko giggled, collapsing on the floor and rolling in laughter.

Kagome looked at her stunned, before joining her. Sesshomaru glared at them both, contemplating on just how bad it really would be to dishonor himself by killing his former nurse and current mate. Surly he could think up some excuse the other lords would find acceptable. Kami, even the white fox kit was yipping on the ground.

"Kami, Gomen Sesshomaru. It's just too funny. Like spending hours trying to push a door open when it should be pulled."

"Well, after that, whenever he misbehaved and challenged me, I would drag him back to that same room and met out his punishment there." Midoriko finished.

She regarded Kagome and saw her eyes dancing in excitement. The dark shadow in her eyes was gone. Midoriko let out a sigh of relief before suggesting she check up on the whimpy ookami and the wan-chan.

Laughing, Kagome left to do just that and inform the other lords that Sesshomaru wished to see them in his study so they might discuss their next move. After Kagome, left Midoriko recovered completely, becoming all serious again.

"You did that on purpose." Sesshomaru challenged.

"Of course. Kagome-chan needed a good laugh. Watch her carefully. She is starting to fall into darkness. If she does, it will be all the easier for Ankokukiki to corrupt and control her. And since I don't see her mark on you, I would guess you would have no choice but to fall next to her."

Sesshomaru blinked at her in clear surprise.

"Hai, I am aware of the dangers of a blood bond between miko and youkai. Until she marks you in return, you are both at risk. Ankokukiki will do anything to claim her if he learns he can control you through her.

"The taiyoukai of the west an obedient slave for his kuromiko mate, who spends more time in Ankokukiki no Kurokami's bed then she does her mate, al for the sake of her child, or that is what she will tell herself from the start.

"Dark power corrupts and, sooner or later, you may find yourself a slave in her bed granting her whatever dark pleasures she desires. The more she dominates you, the easier it will become until she will finally learn how to control just your body so your mind will be able to enjoy every, dark moment of it.

"And of course, through those rosary your half brother wears, she would be able to brake and control him to. Rin-chan and Shippo-chan would willingly follow their mother into darkness, as would Reimei.

"But let us not speak of such dark things. Speculating about a possible dark future is not going to get us anywhere. Kagome will not fall so easily if we can keep her spirits high and her thought away from Reimei. Her heart is just so pure and any hold darkness claims on it is quickly destroyed.

"Tell me how Ankokukiki managed to get in here without anyone noticing until it was too late and how Reimei's Heir ceremony went. I trust Ayame gave our gifts to her."

"Speaking of correspondence, you will explain to this Sesshomaru why you told my mate to lure this Sesshomaru into a dungeon, chained to a floor, and ravished until I broke?"

Midoriko looked at him surprised, before bursting out into giggles and rolling on the floor once more.

"Ye Kami, that was your mothers solution. How else do you think you were born? Considering how busy those two were, and how stubborn Inutashio was, it was all she had left. I figured like father like son."

"Midoriko."

"Hai."

"Run."

Laughing, she bolted away, knowing he wouldn't waste the time or effort to come after her. Kami she needed that. Now to check up on Kagome and Inuyasha. Kitsume perched back at her shoulder, a place he was quickly claiming as his own. She scratched his ears as she hummed an old nursery tune she use to sing to Sesshomaru when he was a pup, not that she expected the baka to have remembered it.

Thanks for all the reviews. They are starting to help me get back into the storyline. My best friend just came back from a year long trip in Germany and has threatened my life If I don't finish this story, so hopefully I will finish it, but I warn you that I am running out of pre-typed stuff, I like to generally finish a story before I start to post it to keep updates assured, so updates are going to slow down very badly I am afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; Don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9

Hunted and Trapped

It had been an exhausting day, that was certain. Inuyasha and Kouga were sleeping when she checked on them. They must have ran fast and hard for many days to get the news to them.

She was in her garden now, plucking weeds, despite the fact it was most certainly not her job, in an attempt to clear her mind. She was feeling better now, knowing her friends were safe and having the recent history of Sesshomaru's past fresh on her mind.

"Kagome-sama. Might I have a word with you?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Torika-sama." She greeted, standing up and drawing her power about her.

The birdyoukai and Lord of the Southern lands should not be in her private garden. No one was allowed in her garden without her permission short of Sesshomaru, and even then it was polite, and customary, to ask first.

"Might I help you Torika-sama." She asked, one hand folding into her kimono and grasping the hilt of Kagearashi.

"It seems that you can not throw a party without some sort of intervention." He commented.

"So it seems." She agreed, gripping Kagearashi's hilt tighter.

"I must admit that you are rather interesting for a mere human, and I would like to express my apologies for my rude treatment of you during your mating ceremony."

"Arigato." She smiled at him, forcing warmth into it.

He smiled back and flared his wings in what she would have taken for pleasure, in fact it probably was, just not the kind he was hoping to convey.

"It is my understanding that you have developed a new nemesis to fight. Might I know more about him?"

"You will have to speak to my lord about that. Such affairs are his concern." She side stepped.

"Indeed. Where might I find Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I believe my lord is in his study at this time, conducting business with Toushi-sama, Akera-sama, and Kitami-sama." She answered.

She let her powers spike, knowing Sesshomaru or Midoriko would pick it up and investigate. The sooner the better.

"I see. Might I inquire as to why I, Lord of the Southern lands, was not invited to attend?"

"You will have to ask my lord that." She answered, taking a step back as he took a step forward. "I know not what this meeting is about."

"I think I know. They want to know how Ankokukiki no kurokami-sama made it past their precious little shield."

Her grip on Kagearashi tightened until she was sure her knuckles were white.

"He made it past because I let him past. Ankokukiki no kurokami-sama came with me as my attendant, surprising his youki until it was all but invisible. Once inside the shield, it was easy for him to break it. He offered great rewards for your death, but an even greater reward for your deliverance to him."

With that, he lunged for her, talons leading the way. She drew out Kagearashi and parried, the blade slicing right through his hand.

He cried out in pain and surprise as he fell back, blood gushed from his severed fingers. She summoned up a barrier, using Kagearashi to amplify it. Snarling, he leaped at her, slashing against her shield. The strength of it shocked her. She had never figured him as so strong.

He wasn't hiding his youki any longer. It was far stronger now then she had ever sensed it before. He slashed against her shield repeatedly, each blow sparking. The light of madness was in his eyes.

Anger started to envelope her. How dare he attack her? How dare he help abduct her daughter? Her eyes turned white as she drew her power about her, the force of it causing a small wind to whip up and throw her hair about.

He stopped his attack, a look of shock on his face as Kagome snarled in feral rage. Power blasted forth from her in a dark, pink color that shot out in all directions.

Squawking in shock, he leaped into the air, wings pumping vigorously to get away from her blast. She kept pushing, sending out more power after him. The bastard would die.

"Kagome-chan." Came a shout from beside her.

Shocked, she turned to look at a concerned Midoriko. Standing far to the back was Sesshomaru, and he looked like he was in pain. Her purifying powers were fighting with his youki, though not overly strongly since it recognized him as friend.

"Oh." She said, then promptly fainted.

(break)

The moment the purifying storm ended, Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's side, catching her before she could hit the ground. Midoriko was by his side in an instant.

"Kagome-chan! She's exhausted."

Midoriko looked up into the sky, catching sight of the fast retreating eagleyoukai.

"Torika." She spat. "What was he doing here?" She snarled.

"Torika-sama is the Lord of the Southern lands and was invited……"

"What!" She shouted. "For kami sake Sesshomaru, did you lose what little sense I credited you with. Torika is a long standing ally of Ankokukiki. Ankokukiki gave the southern lands, the lands once belonging to your mother, to the pompous eagleyoukai in exchange for the alliance needed to fight your parents. Reimei-sama's entire family was killed just so the damn eagleyoukai could be giving those lands.

"And you invite the very murderer of your family into your house. Reimei-sama must be tossing in her grave to have been witnessing this."

"Wow. And here I thought she was only good at screaming at me." Inuyasha remarked as the hanyou came up behind them.

Sesshomaru shot his brother a death glare.

"How did you recover so quickly?" Midoriko asked, clearly surprised.

"Keh. All those years chasing after the shikon shards and running to Kagome's rescue gave me a far better endurance then that wimpy ookami ever had. You never saw me relying of shards to get by." He answered.

He did have a point. Kouga had been using shikon shards for four years. He no longer had that strength to rely on.

"What happened anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Torika attacked Kagome, most likely on Ankokukiki's orders." Midoriko answered before turning her attention to Sesshomaru. "Get her to her room and in bed. It is going to take a long time for her to recover from the amount of energy she just used. I think it would be best if we could send her someplace safe, away from here."

"We could take her home." Inuyasha suggested.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Her own time would be far safer and she could visit her family. If it was anyone who could help her get over Reimei's kidnapping, it would be her mother.

"Alright then. I'll take her home." Inuyasha offered, holding his arms out to take her.

"I will take her." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"You, oh so great and terrible brother of mine, have guest to entertain, if I am not mistaking. It would be unfitting for the Lord of the House to up and leave his guest behind." Inuyasha pointed out.

"I'll go with him." Midoriko promised.

Sesshomaru seemed to think about it for several seconds, before handing Kagome over to Inuyasha.

"If any harm comes to her……."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll rip my head off and display it as a trophy. Keh, as if you could." Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder as he walked off with Kagome in his arms, Midoriko right next to him.

Kitsume trotted at her heels until they made it to the court yard. There, the little foxyoukai transformed in a wash of blue fire until it was the same size as Kirara in her battle mode.

Midoriko blinked at the foxyoukai in surprise. She never knew he could do that.

"If you could do that in the first place, why didn't you do it to help us get here faster?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kitsume ignored the hanyou and bent down, inviting Midoriko to climb on. Grinning, Midoriko leaped up, settling on the slick fur. Inuyasha set Kagome behind her, then climbed up himself, balancing Kagome between them.

Blue flames enveloped Kitsume's paws and tail and he took to the sky, racing east towards Inuyasha's forest at Inuyasha's direction. Kagome slept the entire time, not showing any signs of stirring.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked several hours later.

"She's just drained and emotionally exhausted from everything that has happened. That damn eageyoukai tried to kidnap her, but failed. She used a lot of power fending that bastard off. At lest she was wise enough to have Kagearashi with her."

"Kagea..what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Kagearashi. Her sword. The one Sesshomaru had forged for her from his own fang."

"When did that happen?" He demanded.

Midoriko sighed and seriously considered kicking him right off of Kitsume's back.

"Just after we left. Kagome mentioned it in her letter. You did read it, right?"

"Of course. I just had a lot on my mind and forgot alright. Damn women always expecting us to remember every, little, tiny, trivial detail." He growled.

"Oswari." Midoriko said calmly.

Inuyasha cringed before remembering she had no power over him.

"Keh." He snarled as they continued their flight.

(break)

"You have a tendency to keep showing up in my dreams when I need you most." Kagome commented as she sat down gracefully next to a koi pond in a garden that looked strikingly similar to hers. "Why is that?"

Inutashio grinned as he sat next to her.

"Someone has to make sure the new Lady of the Western Lands is alright." He commented.

She smiled. In the few times she had meet him, she already felt like he was a father to her. Every time she had been ready to call it quits since her mating with Sesshomaru, Inutashio was there, somehow coming to her in her dreams. Or maybe it was just her subconscious talking to her and choosing him as the medium. But that was impossible since he knew things about Sesshomaru her subconscious sure as hell didn't.

"What is going on? Why did that bastard attack me?" She asked.

"Torika is an old ally of Ankokukiki. The southern lands once belonged to Reimei's family. Ankokukiki killed them and gave the lands to Torika in exchange for his alliance. Of course, Sesshomaru, being just a child and knowing very little, next to nothing, about his parents war against Ankokukiki and could not know that Torika was not to be trusted.

"I should have left better notes on the conflict, but I was so distraught about Reimei's death that I put it aside and never got back to doing it. I am regretting that now."

"What is going on in the waking world?"

"Midoriko and Inuyasha are bringing you to the well. They think it is best for you if you recover with your mother."

"I can't argue with that. It would be safer. No one could follow me home. But…"

"You do not want to rest until Reimei is safe in your arms again." He commented.

"Hai. I can not just abandon my daughter like that, not after letting her be kidnapped right in front of me."

"Kagome, there was nothing you could have done to stop him. He was too powerful. You can still rescue your daughter, but if it is one thing you must remember about war, it is that patients wins it. Sometimes it is hard, but one life, no matter who's life, is worth less then the lives of many."

"I don't have centuries to wait things out." She stated bitterly. "I don't have the time you youkai have. I want to see my daughter. I want to raise her and give her a chance to know her mother before my time on this earth is up."

He nodded his head in agreement. It was hell on a child to grow up without the love of a mother. He had seen the effect it had on Sesshomaru. He had grown up bitter and resentful.

"I promise you will get Reimei back."

"Foreseen?" She asked hopefully.

"What does your soul tell you?" He asked.

Frowning, Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. It didn't take her long to confirm what Inutashio told her. Ankokukiki no Kurokami was just another obstacle to overcome like Naraku had been. They had many allies now, stronger weapons, and a confident, well working fighting force.

"It pleases me greatly to see my sons working together. I have you to thank for that. You have mended the family I broke. For that, I could never pay you back."

Kagome didn't know what to say about that and blushed in embarrassment.

"It is true. You are a true healer of nations. If you can get my sons to get along, then I am sure you can unit the youkai nations against Ankokukiki no Kurokami. The nations are on a precarious balance after Naraku's interference as it is. Many lesser clans were all but annihilated, and many other, formally powerful clans have been considerably weakened. Uniting is the only hope Japan has."

"But I am just human, granted a miko and the Lady of the Western lands, but few will look past that and see me for me. They will not listen on the account that I am human." She protested.

"You will have to force them to see past that. Only you have the compassion to unite them. Only you and my son have the strength to stand together and beat Ankokukiki no Kurokami."

"How can we beat something you yourself couldn't?"

"By doing what I could not. By combining your powers."

"Combining our powers?" She asked confused.

"I would say more, but I must leave and you must wake up. Hold your head high daughter, for you will need to be the shoulders many stand on during this crisis. Do not fall to despair, for if you fall, many other innocents will fall with you. Promise me this."

She nodded her head firmly.

"This I promise. I will not fall to darkness. I will be strong."

"I wish I could be alive to have met you, but this is the best I can do to help you."

"Thanks, dad."

Inutashio chuckled and took her into hug, which she returned.

"Be strong, daughter."

"Hai, father."

Her world disappeared into a black fog and she was dimly aware that she was squashed between two bodies and seemed to be travelling very fast, judging by the way the wind was whipping past her.

"Kirara?" She wondered as she blinked her eyes open.

"She's waking up." Came a male voice from behind her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kitsume, take us down." Ordered another voice, this one female.

"Midoriko? Where am I? What's going on?" She wondered. "And who is Kitsume?"

She groaned as she blinked her eyes open. Midoriko was in front of her and Inuyasha was behind her, supporting her. The ground was coming closer. The fur she was sitting on was pure white, where as Kirara's was a crème color. It was also far thicker and softer.

"The foxyoukai?" She wondered as her hands played in the thick fur, her mind still not quite caught up with reality.

"Kagome-chan? Are you awake?" Midoriko asked concerned as Kitsume landed.

"Where are we?" She asked groggily as Inuyasha helped her down.

Kitsume returned to his normal form in a flash of blue fire. It was the little foxyoukai.

"We are taking you home to recover." Inuyasha answered.

"I was at home." She pointed out confused.

"I mean to your mothers." He corrected.

"Oh. Right. He mentioned that." She felt dizzy and very weak.

"Who mentioned that?" Midoriko asked worried.

"Father, of course." She answered.

"Father?" Both of them asked confused.

Kagome smiled at their confusion', but wasn't about to elaborate. Only Sesshomaru knew she had spoken to Inutashio in the past, and he hadn't taken it very well either. If she didn't know better, she would think he had been jealous.

"How far from the well are we?" She asked, her mind clearing faster then she figured, but she still felt like a day old kitten.

"A few hours. Think you can make it or should we rest?" Inuyasha answered.

"Let's go. The sooner I am in bed with a warm cup of tea, the better."

She tried to stand up, only to waver and fall. Inuyasha caught her and helped her back up onto Kitsume's back, who had transformed in a burst of blue fire the moment he realized they were getting ready to leave again.

She was so tired. She rested against Inuyasha, taking comfort in his embrace.

"I remember when I use to wish he would hold me so tenderly." She thought slightly amused. "A time when I would pray to Kami he would tell me he loved me. I guess, in the end, it was best things turned out this way. Once I am home, I will be able to try and think about how in the seven hells I am going to bring all the tribes, human, hanyou, and youkai, together to fight Ankokukiki no Kurokami."

The trip didn't end fast enough as far as she was concerned. Inuyasha picked her up and walked to the well.

"Wait, something is wrong." She stated.

Indeed, something seemed very wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Next to her, Inuyasha was testing the air with his nose and his ears constantly swivelled on his head, trying to pick up something amiss.

There was nothing, and that was when she realized that that was exactly what the problem was. There was nothing. No sense of magic to the area like there use to be. The well was dead.

In complete denial, she jumped over the edge, willing for it to work.

"Kagome." Inuyasha shouted as he jumped in after her, catching her and spinning around so it was his back that hit the ground and she landed on top of him.

He grunted with the impact, but quickly sat up and cradled her in his arms. She couldn't stop crying. She was cut off forever. She would never be able to return to her family, never be able to see Souta grow up, never be there for her mother when her grandfather passed on. She would never see her human friends again.

Inuyasha held her tight as she clutched onto his robes and sobbed brokenly. How could Kami be so cruel to her in such a short amount of time? How could this happen? How? Why?

"Promise me you will not fall to darkness."

Inutashio's voice reverberated through her mind loud and clear.

"I promise." She thought back silently, forcing the tears back. "I may not be able to see my human family anymore, but I have a family here that needs me to be strong. Sesshomaru will live long enough to reach my time. I will write a letter to my mother and have him deliver it on what would be today's date. They will be sad, but they will understand." She thought determinedly as she forced herself to stop crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried again.

"Take me to Keade's. I need some rest before we return home." She commanded.

Yes, her mother would want her to strong. Japan needed her to be strong. She could not afford to fall into despair. The world needed her strength. She would not brake.

Nodding his head in agreement, Inuyasha picked her up and leaped out of the well, landing beside Midoriko and Kitsume.

"We are going to Keade's for the night, then returning to the Western Lands tomorrow." He stated.

Midoriko nodded her head in agreement and rested her hand on Kagome's forehead, passing a fair amount of power to the exhausted miko. It was enough for Kagome to recover enough to be able to cast small spells and not have headaches. Midoriko could ill afford to offer too much power herself least they be drawing into combat at any moment.

(break)

Keade was surprised to see them, but couldn't refuse them. Inuyasha got a fire going after putting Kagome to bed. Midoriko explained what was going on while preparing dinner, something Keade was grateful for. The elderly Miko was all but infirm now, and even the simplest task drained her. She did not have much time left.

"And that's how things are standing." Midoriko finished as Inuyasha walked back in the hut, a fir sized stack of firewood now stacked outside of the door within easy reach.

"So I see. This is troubling news indeed." Keade said, poking at the fire with a stick as she digested the information.

"It is good to know Kagome has adjusted to her life as Sesshomaru's mate fully, but he truly must let her mark him lest Ankokukiki no Kurokami manage to corrupt her."

"Is it true?" Inuyasha asked. "Can Kagome truly control Sesshomaru if she wished?"

"If she used enough force, hai." Midoriko answered. "The more she broke him with it, the easier it would become. The only way to null the pull is for an equally heavy force to be applied to the other side.

"Think of it this way. As you know, all things have energy surrounding them in a delicate balance, especially beings with power, such as Miko's and Youkai. For the sake of this lesson, lets just saw miko's have positive energy while youkai have negative.

"Youkai who mark each other are in no threat to each other because like energy push away from each other. There is no effect since the two powers will not merge or struggle for dominance. Both sit in their little corner and are quite happy.

"However, when you have polar opposites, they are attracted to each other and the two forces vie for dominance. When Sesshomaru drank Kagome's blood, he took some of her power into him, and some of his negative energy latched onto and is caught by her positive energy, so the scale in his body is off kilter. He now has some negative energy and some natural energy. Kagome had pure positive energy so her force of attraction is greater then his.

"The only way to restore this balance would be for her to drink some of his blood, or mark him, so that some of his negative energy will merge with her positive energy, resulting in natural energy, so the scale would be balanced once more and neither force would have the greater pull. Understand?"

Judging by the dumb look on his face, he didn't get.

"Is this true?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Kagome-chan, I never knew you were awake." Midoriko gasped.

"Is it true. Can I truly control Sesshomaru if I pushed him?"

Midoriko exchanged glances with Keade, who gave a very slight nod of her head, indicating it would be alright to tell Kagome.

"Hai. It is true. The only way to restore the balance would be to drink his blood." Midoriko answered.

"Is that why the Kuromiko was able to control him so easily?" Kagome asked.

"She did make Sesshomaru drink a lot of her blood." Inuyasha confirmed.

"What effects will drinking his blood have on me?" She asked.

"I do not know. Hopefully nothing. It is up to you. He can not force you." Midoriko answered.

"Does he know about this?"

"Hai. I told him all about the dangers earlier today after you left to see how wan-chan and Kouga were doing. It is something the two of you are going to have to decide. Sesshomaru is very strong willed and will not be controlled easily, so have no fear of accidentally forcing him to do something against his will. You have to strongly will it first anyhow."

"There is no danger to him?" Kagome asked.

"None whatsoever. Go to sleep Kagome-chan. You need your rest. Let Sess-chan make his own decisions about what to do. We both know he will do nothing to harm you, and no one has any idea what effect drinking his blood will have on you. It is best left for a last resort. We don't need you getting sicker then you already are on us if you have a negative reaction." Midoriko sternly ordered.

"Midoriko-sama is right Kagome-chan. You must rest and recover your strength." Keade agreed.

"Alright." Kagome curled back up under her blanket and was instantly asleep again.

"Ankokukiki no kurokami desires her to control Sesshomaru, doesn't he." Inuyasha stated.

"And yourself." Midoriko added. "What can you do if that rosary of yours keeps ploughing you into the ground ever time she says Osawri?" She pointed out.

"Let us pray it never comes to that." Keade stated as they settled down to rest and eat dinner.

"Indeed." Midoriko agreed.

Kitsume curled up at Midoriko's feet and fell contently asleep after lapping up half a bowl of soup. Midoriko followed suit while Inuyasha leaned against the far wall, Tetsusaiga resting in his arms.

"Do you still not rest at night Inuyasha?" Keade asked.

"Keh."

Silence for several minutes as Keade poked at the fire.

"Tell me Inuyasha, just what is your relationship with Midoriko."

"Relationship? What relationship?" He demanded.

"I see." Was all Keade said. "You have not changed a bit over the years."

"Just what is that suppose to mean." He demanded loudly.

"Shut up Wan-chan, Kagome-chan needs to sleep and you're screeching isn't helping any." Midoriko said sleepily from her bed.

"Keh." He snorted.

"Some days I wonder if that is the only sound in your vocabulary." She grumbled.

Kitsume chirped in agreement and Keade chuckled. Some things never change. Inuyasha's attitude was one of them.

* * *

Will, here is the last of the pre-typed stuff. Maybe I should watch Inuyasha again. That always seems to work as a motivator. I regret that my updates will be a lot slower now. Big thankyous go out to everyone who expressed their support. It helped to get this chapter out. This is the first story I hadn't finished first that I started to post and right now my Naruto one has most of my attention. It's shaping up to be bigger then this one. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; don't own Inuyasha

One scene of loving at the end. Will be marked as usual.

Chapter 10

There and back

Kagome awoke slowly, confused as to how she could have possibly ended up on a floor and wondering how Sesshomaru could not have noticed and correct the situation. She blinked blurry, confused eyes opened and noticed Midoriko sleeping across from her on a familiar wooden floor, Kitsume curled up next to her.

"Finally awake." Came Inuyasha's voice from beside her.

She looked over to see him in his usually place in his usual pose against the wall. For a brief minute she was caught in two times. She could almost picture Midoriko and Kitsume to be Sango and Kirara. Could almost see Miroku leaning against the wall with his staff and had phantom feeling of pressure from where Shippo would be curled against her.

But the illusion was shattered and only Inuyasha and Keade remained in their proper place. The Shikon no Tama was destroyed and Sango and Miroku were still at the estate with Kirara. Keade was even older and could barely stand on her own. Kitsume was clearly a fox, not a neko, and Midoriko was far more innocent looking then Sango. The only thing complete unchanged was Inuyasha, still as boyish as ever.

"Hai." She answered.

"Good. I was starting to worry."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Hai. You have been asleep for three days."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Three days!"

"Sounds like Kagome-chan is awake." Midoriko commented as she sat up and stretched, Kitsume doing the same.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"Nonsense, now that you are finally awake when can begin. I did promise after all."

"Promise what?" She asked confused.

"That I would train you of course. I feel a very strong need to after you nearly purified the entire estate in that little temper tantrum of yours. Pity you missed your target, the world would have been better off without the damn, stuffed chicken." Midoriko answered, already up and putting her bedding away for the day.

"What?" Kagome asked confused, memory still not quite caught up yet.

"Best you eat first, then we will start by measuring your meditation techniques, a good and easy way to start the day. Don't want to tire you out after you finally woke up and all. I believe Keade-bachan still has some of that great stew left. She filled me in on where your training, of what little you received, left off, but I am sure a lot of your skills are self-taught. I am curious to see what methods you came up with all on your own."

"Midoriko." Kagome interjected again, trying to catch the warrior-miko's attention.

"Wan-chan, see if you can't find any incense or scented candles. Those generally help with meditation. Is there a specific flavoring you like Kagome-chan. I always preferred lavender and…."

"Midoriko." Kagome shouted.

"Hai." Midoriko stopped cleaning up and looked at her confused.

"Oswari." Kagome snapped out of habit when she was frustrated with someone, than cringed as Inuyasha hit the floor face first.

"Ah, Gomen Inuyasha." She shouted in worry as she rushed up to him and help him out of the new hole in the floor.

He stood up, dusted himself off, and turned to look at Midoriko with clear fire blazing in his eyes.

"Eeep!" Midoriko shouted as she bolted out of the house, a furious Inuyasha chasing her.

"You stupid bitch, that was your fault! And you complain men don't pay attention when women are speaking, you don't even pay attention to each other! I am going to skin you alive for this!"

Kagome sighed, then clutched her sides and fell over laughing at the sight the two made. Midoriko was up a pole and shooing Inuyasha away with a foot, screaming Oswari, rollover, down, and other such demeaning words in no particular order.

"Those two are even less mature then you and Inuyasha were." Keade commented as the elderly Miko joined her.

"Hai." Kagome agreed.

Keade sighed. "He becomes more childish after each woman he associates with."

"Hai, but that is a good thing. It means he is more free with his feelings." Kagome smiled. "And he isn't the only one." Kagome thought happily. "Everyone has changed for the best since I first met them. Maybe father was right. Maybe I can change people for the better and unite them in this time of need. But first, I need to make sure my teacher is going to live." She chuckled to herself.

"Inuyasha, I still need Midoriko alive. Try not to kill her yet." She shouted to them.

"Thanks for the help." Midoriko shouted back.

"Your welcome."

Kagome returned to the house, sat down, and ate her soup, listening to the background noise of Midoriko and Inuyasha's argument.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Kagome stated to Keade.

"Indeed." Keade agreed.

(break)

She had held him at bay for a good amount of time. Grabbing a stick after retreating from the pole and throwing it, telling him to fetch, had not been a good idea. He had her now, and she was helpless with laughter. She had forgotten he knew she was ticklish and he was paying her back full bore.

"Surrender." He ordered.

"Never." She cried back.

This went on for several minutes until she finally managed to get him to stop by getting a hand behind his ear and started to scratch vigorously. His head leaned into her hand and he began to growl contently until he caught himself, got off of her, and retreated, blushing a light pink that had her giggling.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages." She laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hai." She answered as she recovered, stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Truce?" She held out her hand.

"Truce." He agreed, shaking her hand.

They returned to Keade's hut together. She went in while Inuyasha leaped up onto the roof. To her surprise, Kagome was sitting cross-legged and clearly in a deep trance. A very impressive deep trance that had restored a fair chunk of her power.

"How did she learn to do that?" Midoriko asked Keade softly.

Not even she was able to pull such a deep trance easily.

"Sesshomaru showed me." Kagome answered as she slowly pulled out of her trance, a hint of a smile on her face. "I use to have a hard time sleeping and clearing my mind of my duties when we were run down with rapid reports and I was suffering pregnancy pains and paranoia."

Midoriko blinked, shocked that Kagome would be able to stay in such a deep trance and still know what was going on around her.

"The white wonder of impatiens showed you that?" Midoriko asked in disbelief.

"Hai. Said it helped him deal with all the troubles that plagued him when he became Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome answered.

Midoriko nodded her head in understanding. From what little she had picked up from listening to Inuyasha and the household servants, Sesshomaru had ascended to Lord at a very young age. No doubt many had tried to take his lands from him, seeing an arrogant young pup that was sure to be weak and easily killed or manipulated.

"_I wonder how many he had to kill to retain his title and his lands."_ She briefly wondered before turning her attention back to Kagome. _"And no doubt having to deal with Inuyasha on a daily biases helped her need those trances and meditation's. Clearly she needs no help from me in that field. It is her control that seems to be poor. She puts too much power, emotional power, behind her spells resulting in an early drain out. Her stamina must be astonishing after pushing herself so hard for four or five years. Her pool must be huge, perhaps as large, or larger, then my own._

"_Control is going to be the key here. Spells she knows, meditation is clearly mastered. It is her control that needs work, her ability to tap into and draw out her power without over doing it. This is going to be interesting."_ Midoriko thought, slightly happy to have such a challenge presented to her.

"_Well, Reimei-sama, time to see if I am truly the teacher you thought me to be. Sesshomaru clearly remembered some of the lessons I hammered, literally, into that thick skull of his. I hate teaching. It's like trying to describe color to a blind person."_

Kagome stood up and stretched before returning to her sitting position and taking the cup of tea Keade offered her. With a plan of attack set, Midoriko dove in the moment Kagome finished her tea. The next month or so was going to be very interesting. Perhaps she had better send Kitsume to Sesshomaru with a letter letting him know where and what his mate was doing.

(break)

He caught wind of the foxyoukai's scent on the wind as he watched Rin run around the garden. He still had a few minutes before he would have to meet with the representatives sent to him from his allies. He did not detect Inuyasha's, Midoriko's, or Kagome's scents. This had him briefly worried, but he could not scent blood, so he assumed nothing was wrong.

In moments Kitsume had landed before him to the squealing delight of Rin, who all but strangled the foxyoukai while Shippo untied the string from Kitsume's neck, read who it was addressed to, then walked up to him and help it out.

"It's for you Sesshomaru-sama." Shippo stated.

Sesshomaru took the note and opened it, instantly recognizing Midoriko's scrawling hand.

Package unable to be delivered. Remaining here to train a little with the locals before returning.

A cryptic letter to anyone who might have intercepted it and he was pleased with Midoriko's precaution. He didn't like the idea of Kagome, his mate, being so far from his protection, but she was probably safer there then here. It would also give him a good excuse to get the two humans she called friends out of his house.

(break)

"Scary. Very scary." Midoriko thought in wonder.

Kagome was horrible at almost every spell Midoriko tried to teach her until Midoriko was finally able to see and understand the weaves Kagome had been using. She had expected a wild Miko to have interesting ways of weaving her power, but this was almost completely opposite to what she had been expecting and what Miko's had used for years.

Not only was the weaves Kagome used far simpler then the ones normal Miko's used, but it demanded less power. At least for the spells Kagome already knew well. New spells took almost triple the power as Kagome had yet to discover short cuts to the weave.

As for her power reserves, that was what frightened her the most. Kagome wasn't just stronger then her, her pool was the size of ocean compared to her own sea, which compared to a normal Miko's small lake. One could almost compare her to a Kami.

"_She just may have the power to beat Ankokukiki when we are done here. Now that she can access her powers normally and without wasting power drawing it out."_

That had been the problem. Kagome had to use power to draw power. She feared her own power to a point that she was using it to tamper her own power down when she should have just been drawing less power.

Her swordsmanship was getting better to. Midoriko trained with her for the most part, impressed with how much Kagome had learned from Sesshomaru. Miroku, having returned with Sango and Kirira a few days later, helped out some days, with Inuyasha helping out others.

Sango would watch and critique from the sidelines, adding in the odd curse about her pregnancy.

The training was almost done and soon it would be time to return to the palace. For safety reasons, other then Midoriko's first two messages; one to let Sesshomaru know the well had failed and the first to tell him where they were, no other communications had been sent least the enemy intercept it.

As a result, Midoriko and Inuyasha had decided to head North to meet up with Kouga and to see what was going on up there while sending Kagome home with Kitsume. Sango and Miroku were going to remain behind and help fortify the village and warn neighboring villages about the impeding war.

Of course, _impeding_ to youkai tended to be in the _far_ future for humans. Still, no time was too early to build up a village's defenses. And having Inuyasha as a near permanent resident, and the Shikon no Tama before that, Keade's village was fairly use to Youkai attacks.

Midoriko couldn't resist a smile from crossing her face. Already they were off to a better start to countering Ankokukiki's armies then they had been the first time. They had stronger, firmer allies. And they had Kagome.

"_And she will be the strongest weapon. Not just in her pure power, but in her ability to get anyone to work together. With her acting as the heart of our army, Ankokukiki will not stand a chance._

"_Once we get the children from the enslaved tribes free, the tables will truly start to turn on our foolish foe. Ankokukiki, one would have thought that you would have learned from your last mistake in trying to capture the West. I guess death doesn't cure stupidity after all._"

Her grin widened as she watched Kagome come out of the kata she had been practicing. It was almost time to send her home. What training she could afford to give Kagome had been giving.

The West was strong. Its allies were strong. Hopefully, Ankokukiki no Kurokami would not be able to match their strength. If he could, then this war would change the face of Japan in a way no one would be able to prevent or predict.

(brake)

He caught their scents on the wind long before they arrived. It had been over a month since he had last seen her. He was surprised by how the mere slight hint of her scent on the wind was enough to elicit a slight emotional rise out of him, which he quickly squashed back down. He turned his attention away from the scent of his incoming mate and back to the representatives sent by Alerea, Terea, and Akio.

The lords of the Northern, eastern, and southwestern lands had agreed to help him fight Ankokukiki no Kurokami. He judged it would take Kagome about another ten minutes to arrive so he had a few minutes left before he would need to worry about meeting up with her. Just enough time to politely excuse himself from his allies representatives.

He finished up with them before calling a break and walking down to the courtyard were Kitsume was just landing, Rin and Shippo already jumping all over Kagome, who looked a hell of a lot better then when he last saw her. Clearly Midoriko had been training her daily as promised.

"We missed you Kagome-sama." Rin was saying as she had the woman in a crushing bear hug.

"How was Keade doing?" Shippo asked.

"She was doing fine Shippo-chan. Rin-chan, I can't breath." Kagome smiled down at both children.

Rin quickly apologized as she loosened her grip and Kagome set her back down on the ground before turning her attention to him. "I have some catching up to do, but I promise we will play latter, I will even read you a book tonight." She promised the children.

"Promise?" Rin demanded.

"Have I ever lied before?"

"No."

"Then I will see you tonight. Now go play."

"Hai, Kagome-sama."

She smiled as she watched Rin and Shippo skip away, than turned her attention back to him.

"What did I miss Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked as she walked up to him, remembering to add a small bow as they were in public with representatives from other clans possibly watching.

" A lot." He answered with a slight smile as he led her to their study. " I trust your training went well."

"Very well. Inuyasha and Midoriko-chan said they would catch up after running up north to meet up with Kouga-kun to get an update from him. Kitsume was going to rest a bit before heading up to join them. How much did the children miss me?" She asked worriedly.

"A lot." He admitted with a small smirk. Rin had not once stopped demanding to know when her Kagome-sama was going to come back. Shippo had been far more patient and had kept Rin occupied when not training himself.

The kit had changed after the attack. Each day Shippo showed up at the dojo and practiced with the small sword he had used when training as a child. Rin would show up later and the two would practice for a bit before heading out for their other lessons, taught by Sekira.

Kagome listened to him catch her up silently, a look on contemplation on her face. They were already seated at the table in their office and done two cups of tea by the time they had caught each other up on what the other had missed, most of it was just preparation for the upcoming war.

"_I feel so peaceful for some strange reason."_ Kagome thought to herself as she finished her third cup of tea, conversation halted as each absorbed the news the other had shared.

The feeling didn't last long. Reimei was still in the paws of Ankokukiki and there was no telling what the bastard could have done to their daughter in one month.

"_We know where the base is, but we lack the power to act upon that knowledge. Hopefully Inuyasha and Midoriko-chan will return soon with a good update from Kouga-kun."_ She thought hopefully.

Dinner came and passed quickly. As promised, she read a story to Rin and Shippo before retiring to the room she shared with her mate. For a change, he was there first and looked up at her as she entered.

"The children are asleep." She reported as she climbed into bed with him, nestling up against the warmth he emanated.

If it was one thing she had missed during her training with Midoriko at Keade's village, it was the comfort of this bed and the warmth radiating off of her mate.

He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and she turned her gaze up to look at him. He caught her mouth in a gently, yet demanding kiss.

" I missed your scent." He stated.

She smiled up at him. A year ago she would have been affronted at such a statement. Now she knew it was his way of saying he had missed her. The thought warmed her as she turned to face him fully.

She idly played with his hair, enjoying the silky feeling of the strands as she stroked it with her fingers. From the first time she had met him she had thought him a beautiful creature. Like untouched snow on a clear winter's day.

Unfortunately, his attitude had been all but pleasant. She chuckled at that thought.

"What?" He asked.

"How many children can claim that the first time their parents met, their father tried to kill their mother?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. She chuckled and captured his lips in hers. He didn't resist, and when the kiss broke, his mouth moved down her throat to nibble on his mark. She sighed in pleasure as his warm, moist tongue tickled her neck.

(Here it is folks. Skip to the divider line if you like.)

He moved aside and shifted until she was trapped under him, continuing to enjoy the taste of her flesh and the pleasure of her scent as arousal laced it. Her hands ran through his hair as it fell like a fountain around her.

"_Was there a time when I feared this?"_ She wondered as she spread her legs and he settled between them. _"Was it just over a year ago that the mere thought of his name brought anger, fear, confusion, and other such emotions to me?"_

She could feel his arousal resting against her, as his kisses grew hungrier. She returned them, nibbling on the side of his neck. He was warmth. His youki rose and her miko powers responded as they started the contest of wills she had been beginning to grow accustom to every time strong emotions ran through either one of them.

Both powers finally admitted an equal truce as he thrust into her, unable to hold his desire back any longer. His eyes were tinted pink in pleasure as she rose to meet him, her entire body aflame with delight at the joining of their bodies.

Her hands clawed at his back as she rode the storm of pleasure he was giving her. The crested together, he roared as he came as she shouted his name.

They rested for a moment before he moved, slowly getting off of her and pulling her into his embrace, nuzzling the mark on her neck as he rained in his youki and the bestial urges that always rose with it.

She drifted of to sleep, feeling safe and warm in the arm of her mate, who would sooner die then see harm befall her.

"_When did I stop thinking of him as a partner? Was it after Reimei was born? Or after I took it into my own hands to reward him for trying to hold back his desires during Midsummer's Eve? Or could it be that I started to love him the moment he accepted me for me. That day when we fought Naraku that he turned to me with pride in his eyes and declared he had never been prouder of another? When did I start to love him? And how could I not have noticed it sooner."_

Her question would go unanswered as sleep claimed her fully, sending her into a blessed dark oblivion. Sesshomaru smiled down at his mate before following her example.

* * *

First I would like to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter. Funny story. My new laptop doesn't have a disk drive while me old one can't write cd's. Go figure. I had to save up and by a USP disk drive to get the story off of my old laptop, which does not have internet connection, onto this one, which does. Since I had this chapter on my old one it took some time to move it. That and I am obsessed with Naruto at the moment. Damn the English version makes me shudder in repulsion.

I don't know when I will update again. The next chapter isn't written where as this one was.

Once again, big thanks to everyone for your encouragement and positive responses. It really means a lot to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Declaimer; Don't own Inuyasha.

Warning; Violence. I may have to up the rating but I don't understand this new annoying ranking system. Let me know if you think I should up the rating and what rating it should be.

Chapter 11

Full Retreat

"It is beautiful, no?" Ankokukiki laughed at the child he held in his arm while he surveyed his most recent conquest. Reimei stared back at him coldly. "You do not agree Reimei-chan?"

The child didn't answer, but her glare did darken. Ankokukiki laughed as Reimei tried to bite the clawed finger he pointed at her.

"You are so much like your name sake." Ankokukiki howled. "I can hardly wait until you are such an age that I can take you like I was never able to take her. But first, you must grow, feed into your hatred, let dark thoughts cloud your mind, loath those who were unable to protect you, and remember, to always fear me."

The last statement was punctuated with a flare of youki that sent every youkai within a mile to its knees and sent Reimei into a fit of frightened crying. Ankokukiki's mad laughter rang out across the vast field where the main force of his army gathered in preparations for their war on Japan.

Ankokukiki handed Reimei off to one of her assigned nursemaids before going out of the front doors to stand before the huddling, frightened mass of his army.

"Are they ready?" He demanded of one of his generals.

"Hai, Kurokami-dono." One of the generals answered.

"The but await your orders, Kurokami-dono." The other general added.

"Good." Ankokukiki stepped forward and all eyes turned to face him, most with fear and awe. "Give me blood, give me woman to fill my bed, give me terror and despair, but most of all, give me war." He shouted to his army, letting lose his Youki to remind them all of his power.

"Hai, Kurokami-dono." They shouted in fear.

"Go. By nightfall all of the North will be mine or blood will flow."

"Hai, Kurokami-dono."

Ankokukiki watched his generals whip the army into a forced march. An evil glint that held a hint of madness reflected off of his eyes as the rising sun peeked over the far off mountain.

"We will see how long you and your pathetic allies can hold out, Son of Inutashio, Lord of the West."

(break)

Things went a lot smoother this time with Kitsume flying Midoriko around. Now that the little foxyoukai felt confident in his trust of them, they had discovered they had found a valuable ally.

Inuyasha ran next to her as Kitsume skimmed the ground. Inuyasha, much like Kagome had not so long ago, felt a strange sense of loss and belonging all at the same time. He could also imagine them to be Sango and Kirara.

Any thoughts of old days were ripped apart when Inuyasha picked up the scent of ookami and blood, lots of blood. Kitsume also picked up the sent and growled low, ears laid back.

"Hurry up." Inuyasha shouted as he raced ahead, drawing a transforming Tetsusaiga.

He leaped from the roads and into the trees, following the scent of death on the wind while Midoriko strung her bow and prepared herself for battle.

The came over a small rise and stopped. There, on the field before them, the once green grass and vibrant trees were coated in blood and various body parts, the only sound was the buzzing of insects that were periodically drowned out by the cries of the scavenger birds.

There was no full corpse left. Pieces were littered across the field and many chunks of discarded flesh looked like it had been eaten, and not by the scavengers. Weapons lay broken and discarded all over the field.

"Kami." Midoriko breathed as she took in the sight of the massacre.

There must have been over a hundred dead. Without a word Inuyasha and Midoriko split up and search the field. Inuyasha held a sleeve over his nose to try and cut down the stench of the blood that was overwhelming his sensitive nose.

It was difficult to place the poor souls who were dead on the field, but Midoriko recognized who they were the moment she looked at their outfits, or what was left of them.

She searched the corpses quickly; looking for any signs of the prince she hoped would not be among them.

"Shit." She cursed inward. "I didn't think Ankokukiki had gotten this powerful this fast to have struck so deep into the North already. Sesshomaru must find out about this at once. We have even less time then we thought."

If Ankokukiki could strike this deep already, then it would only be a mater of time before Sesshomaru's palace was under siege.

"I hope Terea-sama and her family made it out. Damn, how could he have struck so fast?"

They finished their search and started to dig graves for what was left of the Ookami and burned the remains of Ankokukiki's men. Kitsume was a big asset in that department, effortlessly flinging dirt aside as he dug with his paws.

It was well into the night before they were done, marking the graves with rocks until Kouga or his parents could return the bones to their own burial grounds and perform whatever right the Ookami tribe preformed for their dead. They made camp on the other side of the hill upwind from the kill site and watched the black, inky smoke rise from the funeral fires to obscure the star lit sky.

"Ankokukiki?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence once the last wisp of smoke faded from sight.

"Hai. This has his kanji all over it." Midoriko answered solemnly. "He enjoys whole hearted slaughter. It's part of his twisted personality. He actually enjoys the smell of blood as though it was incense and the screams of his victims as if they were music."

It was that time all over again. When Reimei, Inutashio and her had ran all over the country fighting his hoards and coming across massacred clans and villages. The humans and lesser youkai in the area had become all but extinct or enslaved at the time. It had been the breaking point between Human and Youkai, when trust started to break down.

"What's he like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ankokukiki?"

"Yeah."

"Very powerful, more so then any other youkai I have ever met. He is even more powerful now that he has absorbed the youkai sealed within the Shikon no Tama. He makes Naraku look like a mere child." Midoriko answered without hesitation and a slight trembling in her voice.

Neither one of them got much sleep that night and both were on the move before the sun had cleared the horizon. The youkai who had destroyed the small band of Ookami had left a clear trail, making no attempt to hide their presence. It was time to hunt and to warn those that they could of the impending disaster. They paused only to send the messenger bird back to Kagome and Sesshomaru to let them know what was going on.

(break)

Kagome shuffled through the paper work, putting the most important stuff on the top before setting to work. If it was one thing she hadn't missed in her month long training trip with Midoriko, it was paper work.

"Why did I want Sesshomaru to see me as an equal again?" She asked herself. "Maybe sitting in a chair and knitting wasn't such a bad idea."

Sesshomaru was meeting with the other males, leaving her the task of catching up on paper work, in an attempt to gather their respective armies and to call in as many allies as they could. She was stuck doing paper work, not because Sesshomaru didn't respect her, but because she was of little use at the moment. The only Youkai tribe she knew was already here.

It was a true sign of how worried Sesshomaru was that he was even bothering to out his pride aside and gather warriors and allies to fight with him. Even during the Neko invasion he had denied help. Briefly she wondered how much of that change was due to her own interactions with him.

Speaking of the Neko's, Kagome took the top scroll and quickly read over the alliance said Hyounekozoku were willing to offer them to help fight Ankokukiki. The Hyounekozoku were even sending a representative that should be arriving soon and Kagome was expected to meet him or her and be polite despite their bumpy past.

"I wonder if they will send someone I know. Kami it's been almost two, maybe three years now. It seems so long ago."

All contemplated thought was lost as Sekira arrived to inform her that the representative from the Hyounekozoku had arrived and a letter from Midoriko had just come in.

Kagome accepted Midoriko's letter and tucked it away to read once the representative had been met and taken care of.

Things may have settled down between the Southern Neko tribe and the Western Inu tribe, but Kagome was not going to take any chances. There was a possibility that the Hyounekozoku were also working for Ankokukiki like that arrogant Humar had been.

Kagearashi sheathed by her side and ready to be drawn at any time, Kagome walked confidently into the meeting room to meet the representative the Neko's had sent.

"Koura-sama." Kagome greeted the hyouneko with surprise.

"Kagome-sama." Koura bowed deeply. "I feel that I must apologies for our earlier actions against you."

"Please consider it forgiven. The past is the past." Kagome waved the apology away, being sacrificed to their former leader was one of the smallest affronts she had suffered through over the years, as she led Koura to the gardens where a table had been set to serve the two women tea.

"How are your sisters and brother doing" Kagome asked once they had been settled.

"Fine, thank you for asking. I apologize for not attending you Mating Ceremony or the Heir ceremony for you daughter, but we have been busy rebuilding our clan to its former glory. We have much to fix as Oyakata-sama left behind a rather large mess." Koura smiled with a hint or irony.

"I understand. Your clan must come first. I have learned much of clans since becoming the Lady of the West."

Koura grinned.

"You have changed a lot over the last several years. The image I have of you is different from this one. I remember an insolent, loud mouthed human burning with fire who would jump into the dark part of the lake without looking first."

Kagome didn't know what to say to that.

"Now I see a calm lady of the Western Lands that would do her mate proud."

"A lot has changed since then. Sesshomaru-sama helped me become what I am now and he showed an amazing amount of patience while I learned what it meant to be a youkai lady."

"Sesshomaru." Koura sighed. "Once, I declared that the two of us were the same, but he proved to be a far greater lord then I was."

"Might I ask how?"

"I held onto my grudge against the Western Inu Tribe for Oyakata-sama's death, but Sesshomaru held no grudge for the war our leaders fought. He cared nothing for revenge."

"I wouldn't say that." Kagome smiled. "You just never damaged his pride. Sesshomaru cares little for the doing of others, but injure his pride and you will have a war on your hands. That was the biggest mistake Naraku made"

"Is this what this war you are engage in is about then? I understand that the enemy has taken your daughter."

Kagome's face fell slightly and a hint of pain shadowed her eyes before she was able to push it aside.

"Ankokukiki no Kurokami was the one who killed Sesshomaru's mother and tried to kill Sesshomaru. This war is about Ankokukiki's desire to rule all of Japan ad taking Reimei from us was a strike at our moral and a way to flaunt his power.

"I have met Ankokukiki in battle and his power is a thousand times darker and stronger then Oyakata-sama's had been." She shuddered. "His youki brought both Sesshomaru and I to our knees and I feel that it was only a fraction of his true strength. His army, according to Midoriko, Kouga and Inuyasha who saw it, is large enough to crush the West and its allies soon if it marches as scheduled."

Koura was silent as she digested what Kagome had to say.

"I will have to speak with the others on what course of action we shall take." Koura finally decided.

"My lady, an urgent message has come from Kouga-sama." Sekira panted as the kitsune rushed into the garden. "Ginta-san needs immediate attention."

Kagome wasted no time as she sprinted after Sekira to the ward. After a moment of hesitation, Koura followed. Ginta, and many of his men and ookami, were being tended to by Akio.

"What happened?" Kagome demanded as she rushed to the side of the most critically wounded.

"Kagome-sama." Ginta gasped.

"I am here." She assured him.

"There were too many." Ginta cried, tears streaming down his face. "They swarmed over us like a black cloud. Youkai, Hanyou, Human, they slaughtered everything that moved. Pups, mates, the injured. Kouga, he tried to fight them off."

"What happened to Kouga-kun?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't know. He and most of the warriors led the majority of them away and I haven't seen him since."

Lady Terea cam rushing into the infirmary at that moment, and Ginta flung him self to the ladies feet as he stammered his story out to the stunned Ookami-youkai. In a matter of hours the Northern Ookami Tribe had fallen. Ankokukiki had made his first move.

Horrified, Kagome started to tend to the wounded pausing only to read Midoriko's note when she remembered it before ordering Sekira to deliver it to Sesshomaru right away.

A timid Sekira delivered the note to Sesshomaru as he sat in meeting with the other Lords. The Lord of the Western Lands read it before passing it on to the Lord of the North and offered him his silent condolences.

(break)

"Kuso, there are so damn many of them." Inuyasha growled as he looked over the ridge to what had once been Terea and Toushi's lair carved into the side of the cliff.

Had he been weak willed, he would have been sick a million times over already. Pups, women, the elderly; all were feeding the crows from the spikes they had been mounted on. The stench of blood, feces, and death hung in the air so thickly that Inuyasha had to cover his nose to breath.

The meadow before the den like castle was filled to the brim with Ankokukiki's warriors and occasionally the pained scream of a survivor would ring out or the wailing of a frightened pup would break out before it would be suddenly silenced.

Blood dripped down Inuyasha's hands as his claws dug into his palms while he tried to resist the urge to fly down there and start killing. As much as he hated Kouga and other Ookami, he would have never wished this type of evil upon them.

"We need to let Sesshomaru and the other lords know of this." Midoriko declared. "I will send the messenger bird once it returns and then we should move ahead of the army to help evacuate as many villages and tribes as we can."

Inuyasha merely nodded his head in agreement as they crawled away from the lair. Once they were a good distance away, Kitsume transformed and skimmed the ground with Midoriko on his back while Inuyasha sprinted beside them.

The trip back to the west was slow going. Patrols were frequently encountered and slaughter sights were becoming common. From small groups of travelers to human settlements, the stench of blood, the howls of bloodthirsty youkai, and the wailing of the survivors permeated the air of the Northern Lands.

It took two days to get a head of the army and then the hard part of locating communities and getting them moving wore on Inuyasha in frustration. At one point he just killed the stubborn cow a farmer refused to leave behind that wouldn't move.

Inuyasha and Midoriko burned all that they could as they moved and set as many traps as they could. Off in the distance they saw smoke rising from other villages. Midoriko investigated on Kitsume and was pleased to note that the survivors who had made it from the Ookami and other tribes were doing the same as they retreated to the western lands.

"Ayame." Midoriko greeted in relief as she spotted the leader of this groups retreat.

"Midoriko." Ayame waved back as Kitsume landed. "Are you leading a retreat was well."

"The best that I can. Have you sent a message to Sesshomaru?"

"Hai. Ginta went ahead to deliver a message to expect the refugees and to start fortifying the pass."

"Is there still only the one exit to the west?"

"Hai. It is well fortified."

"Does it still hold?"

Ayame paused at that question.

"I have heard nothing to indicate otherwise. Still.." Ayame singled out two of her fastest scouts and sent them ahead with orders to return on news of the pass.

"What is your plan?" Midoriko asked once Ayame was done.

"There is a river port town not too much further. I plan on getting the refugees there and taking every boat to flee down river. We are destroying everything behind us to slow the enemy down and are setting traps. You?"

"The same. The village you are talking about it Setra right?"

"Hai."

"Inuyasha and I are also making for the same town. Where is Kouga?"

"Leading the rear scouts and doing what he can to slow down the enemy army."

"Have you heard word from him lately?"

"Hai. Yesterday he came to check on our progress before heading out again."

"I see. Good luck on your mission and I hope we meet at Setra."

"Good luck." Ayame wished back as Kitsume took to the sky and headed back for Inuyasha and their refugees.

It was several hours into the flight back, and four purified scouts later, that Midoriko hit upon a great idea.

"Kitsume?"

"_Hai_?"

"Are there more of your kind who would be willing to help us and do you know where they are?"

Kitsume was silent as he thought.

"_Hai. There is one pack ahead of us._" He admitted.

"Do you think they will help us like you are?"

"_Might. Don't know. Not of their pack._" Kitsume answered.

Their camp came into view, the humans trudging along with help from the odd youkai they had picked up. Inuyasha alone had two kids riding his back, both of which found his ears the most amazing thing they had ever seen and calling him Wan-chan this and wan-chan that.

Midoriko laughed at the look of irritation on the hanyou's face that did little to hide how pleased he was that the children liked him and that the humans and youkai traveling with them seemed to accept him.

"In times of great strife do we find a common goal and stand beside all those who would see freedom." Midoriko thought sadly as Kitsume landed to the laughter of several of the children.

"Ayame is leading another group of refugees and they plan on meeting with us at Setra. Like us they are burning their back trail."

"What of the mangy Ookami?"

"Kouga is slowing down their pursuit. Also… Kitsume says there is another tribe of his kind ahead of us. I would like to see if they could help us as he and Kirira are doing."

"Go. If they say yes we can move faster. I swear, the next farmer who whines about losing a goat is going to die next to the goat." Inuyasha growled.

Midoriko smiled at the flustered hanyou.

"These are but simple farmers who have raised their livestock from birth and view them as much as they would view a child. To them, their livestock is their life and they can not survive without it." She explained.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, still not understanding.

Midoriko didn't bother to try and explain it to him, instead she took off ahead with Kitsume, hoping to find this pack Kitsume spoke of and earn their trust. For good measure, she took one of the stubborn goats that some fool farmer refused to let go of as a peace offering.

* * *

Well, here is the next chapter, not sure when I will get the next one out. School and full time work do not mix. But I have not forgotten. Truthfully, I know where I want to go I am just having a hard time getting there as it will require another time skip, this one a large one so I am trying to figure out where and how to implement it.

To answer questions;

Rin and Shippo are five to six years older then they would be at the start of the series. Shippo is going to mature slower since long-lived species tend to take longer to grow up. I mean, look at Inuyasha. This is true for nature if you look. Rin I guess would be, hmm, she looks seven when you meet her, so lets say about twelve. Damn, another few years and she'll be marriage bait.

I HAVE NO PLANS ON MAKING KAGOME A YOUKAI AND NO AMOUNT OF BEGGING WILL CHANGE THAT. Truthfully, and for the sake of those wanting Kagome to live forever, I do plan for it. In fact, it has already been implemented but if you haven't figured out how yet, you'll have to wait until the end.

Silver-winged-angle; Where did I refer to Shippo as a Neko? I looked but couldn't find it.

Big thanks for all reviews, they do help to encourage me and I am great full for the fact that I seem to be drawing in new readers all the time. I appreciate all those who take the time to review and who wasted a night trying to catch up. I've done it a time or two so once again, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 12

Fortification

In less than forty-eight hours the North had fallen to Ankokukiki. It took all of their skill to keep the civilian in line and ahead of the marching troops behind them. Midoriko was able to get the assistance of the two tailed fox youkai tribe Kitsume had talked about. Kitsume failed to mention that the tribe was an off shot from his original one and that the head of the clan just so happened to be an elder who had fought against Ankokukiki with Reimei and Inutashio. Needless to say they were able to get the help of the youkai pack with little negotiation needed.

"It has been a long time." Hyou commented as he landed between Inuyasha and Midoriko.

"Hyou-sama." Midoriko greeted the elderly youkai warmly.

"I see the rabid mutt has crawled out of his hole. It is unfortunate that Inutashio-dono and Reimei-sama are not here to fight him off this time."

"We will do what we can to stop him. Sesshomaru and his mate are not too bad themselves. There is still hope we can beat him."

Inuyasha hated it when he didn't understand what was going on. Thus he did the only thing he could think to do in such times, he rudely changed the subject.

"We can talk later, right now we are just wasting time." He snapped in irritation.

Hyou gave him a reprimanding look that made him feel like an unruly pup caught in the act of stealing food from his den mates.

"Wan-chan, remind me to teach you the finer points of etiquette." Midoriko sighed in annoyance.

"Where are we heading now?" Hyou asked.

"We are going to meet up with Ayame-san, mate of Kouga-san, son of Toushi-sama and Terea-sama." Midoriko answered.

It was official. Inuyasha's head was aching. He hated all this cursed formality, and why the hell did Midoriko offer that stinking mutt respect while still hitting him down in front of that smug, white furred, floor rug?

"I see." And with the Hyou walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

Midoriko rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. She also hated dealing with high youkai court necessities, although she would never show it to them in their presence. The last straggler in their line walked by and judging by the irritated twitching of Inuyasha's ears, and other clues talking up from his body language, the hanyou was getting frustrated and antsy.

"Lets check our rear again. We have managed to get this far rather unmolested and I don't trust it. We are almost to the pass and I don't want to trip at the finish line."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, finally pleased about doing something other than watching civilians waltz by at speeds a human child could beat.

Kitsume leaped off from his perch on Midoriko's shoulder and transformed in a wash of blue flame. In less than a minute they where away from the group and out into the open where Inuyasha's ears could take a break from the grumbling of old men and the even worse squalling of terrified brats.

She didn't fly too far above the trees; there was no point in making herself a target. Below her Inuyasha ran along the ground, nose to the air and ears perked to pick up danger. Kitsume's ears were also swirling around in an attempt to pick up danger. The air felt charged to her and she knew the storm would be breaking soon, she just hoped they would make it to the pass before the storm broke.

Kitsume growled and his fur bristled in apprehension. Below them Inuyasha also growled and came to a sudden stop. Midoriko strung her bow and prepared herself for combat. If it was one thing Kagome had been better than her at it was archery. She had always preferred her sword over her bow any day.

Ayame was the first one to come over the rise, running at full speed with the rest of her refugees right behind her.

"Ayame-chan." Midoriko shouted.

"Midoriko, they are right behind us." Ayame shouted.

The ookamiyoukai was showing the strain of having been running for hours in the form of lather, as were most of her charges. Many of them were sporting wounds from what appeared to be recent combat, and many others that spoke of constant combat.

"I'll deal with them." Inuyasha promised with the first real grin of joy Midoriko had seen on the Hanyou in days as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and ran past Ayame and her refugees.

"The mountain pass is just ahead, we will cover you." Midoriko shouted down as Kitsume flew past the lathering Ookami and their charges.

The flash of the Kaze no Kizu lit the field before they even made it over the rise to see the forward runners of Ankokukiki's main force. The slathering youkai were whooping in glee as they chassed after Inuyasha, who appeared to be using his head for once and leading them away from Ayame and the others.

"Why does the whelp only show a brain during combat?" Midoriko sighed to Kitsume.

With the youkai's backs now turned to her, they never stood a chance and Kitsume charged down upon their rear ranks and took them out with a slash of fangs and claws. The sting of her purifying blade took out the ones he missed.

Startled, the youkai turned to face them as Kitsume lifted to the sky again and out of reach.

"Shoot them down." One youkai shouted as it burnished its blade towards them.

The youkai barely had time to even draw their crossbows before Inuyasha's hit them from behind with another Kaze no Kizu, cutting their ranks down even more. The youkai who had ordered them shot down stared at the wreckage in shock before Midoriko deprived him of his head with her blade.

The charge in the air was getting stronger and as Kitsume took to the sky again she was finally able to get a look at the mass of youkai swarming over the land towards them.

"Kami have mercy on our souls." She breathed. "Inuyasha." She shouted.

"Hai, I know." He shouted back as he turned tail and started to run towards the, hopefully, fortified mountain pass.

Kitsume swung down low and skimmed the ground beside him, using the coverage of the trees to hide from the swarms of youkai and their minions that have blackened the sky.

"Sesshomaru had better have that damn place fortified." Inuyasha growled up to her.

"He will." She assured him.

"Keh." He snorted.

"_He is far too fond of that saying._" She sighed to herself.

The combined youki from sheer number of the youkai behind her had her hair raised and her own miko powers fluctuating in reaction to the perceived threat. It took all of her control to keep her power down and hidden from the mass of youkai behind them. Just as she could sense them, they could sense her.

Up ahead she started to sense the youki from the awaiting army at the pass, among them many she recognized, but it was Kagome's that stood out the most. Her bright, pure power was fluctuating as if calling them home while offering a warning to those approaching. She was also making herself look like tasty dinner to the taiyoukai in the enemy army.

Midoriko frowned when she noticed there was something running alongside of Kagome's miko power, something darker, yet not malevolent.

"Sesshomaru's youki." She realized. "It's interlaced itself with Kagome's miko powers, is that even possible?" She wondered in surprise.

The pass came into view, heavily fortified and clearly manned. Her message had made it in time for the allies of the West to prepare for the battle coming their way. Kitsume dipped down and Inuyasha leaped up onto Kitsume's back as they flew over the fortification.

In all honesty she was impressed with the numbers Sesshomaru and the others had been able to rally up and get here in such a short time. She saw the tabards of many of the youkai clans she recognized as loyal to Reimei, Inutashio, and their allies.

High up on the highest tower, built so whomever on it could over see the battle field stood Sesshomaru, Kagome, Akio, Aleria, Terea and their mates, as well as several other clan leaders, some she knew others young and clearly new.

Kitsume landed behind them and Inuyasha jumped off before the kitsune even hit the ground. Midoriko noticed Kagome seemed to loose some of her tension once they landed, no doubt having been worried about them.

"What do you have to report?" Kagome asked as the two brothers entered a stare down.

"From what we saw in the air, we will be lucky to stand the night." Midoriko admitted grimly. "I haven't seen Ankokukiki, nor picked up his foul smelling youki, out there yet, but there are some rather powerful taiyoukai among that horde." She reported.

"The North?" Terea asked.

"Gone, Terea-sama. The castle was over run with his minion and reeked of his power, he has moved his home into yours." Midoriko answered respectfully.

The sound of war horns blowing took every ones attention to the front as the army emerged from the forest, a black wave upon the land and a blight upon the sky as they came into view.

"Dear Kami." Kagome breathed in disbelief as she looked at the army laid out before them.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She tore her eyes away from the field to lock onto the clam, golden gaze of her mate.

"There are and will be injured. Tend to them."

"Hai." She gave a quick bow and left the plat form to meet up with the exhausted and wounded youkai who had come in with Ayame.

Midoriko turned her attention away form the retreating woman to look back out on the field, stringing her bow as she did so. Inuyasha was standing right at the edge, looking down upon the field with a slight tint of red in his eyes and almost shaking with excitement.

The bloodlust in the air was thick and many of the lesser youkai had red tints to their eyes and the thrill of combat entered them. Only the Taiyoukai and greater youkai retained an outwards appearance off calm, though the fluctuating of their power indicated that they were just as excited as their lesser brethren to engaged in combat.

Midoriko could also feel her blood starting to churn and had to hold a tight reign on her powers as the youki around her swelled and sought a target to lock onto. The only down side with fighting with an army or youkai when one was a miko was that most of the youkai out there would automatically target her as a threat just due to what she was; and an ally caught in his or her bloodlust could quickly become an enemy. It would take time to train their army to accept the miko power as a friendly force instead of a danger to them.

There were no speeches or negotiations. There was merely a moment of sizing each other up, than all hell broke lose. The youkai in the sky screamed as they dove towards the tower. The archers and other distance fighters let lose their weapons to deflect them even as Alerea's warriors dove from their cover high up in the sky to attack the diving youkai from behind.

With the air battle taking over by Alerea's bird youkai and every other youkai that could fly, the archers turned their attention to the horde charging them, letting loss with volley after volley.

It may have been a thousand years or so since the war against Ankokukiki, but to Midoriko it was but yesterday. She didn't need arrows, she just made them out of pure power and launched them down upon the mass of youki, purifying and destroying everything in its wake.

Kagome tried to drown out the sound of battle vibrating through the fortress, made of rock instead of wood, as was custom for this time period. It hadn't taken much argument on her part to convince Sesshomaru that it was a smarter idea to build of rock over wood. The fact that one of Terea's allies just happens to be able to control, create, and regenerate stone just helped her case and would guarantee that the fortress would stand for a much longer time then it otherwise would have.

She winched when the earth rumbled as the ground gave out under the weight of Ankokukiki's army. The rock had to come form somewhere and under the battle field seemed like a good place to have taken it from, leaving one ugly pitfall full of jagged rock spears.

"_No doubt that killed many of them while creating us a natural moot._" She thought grimly as she attended to a wounded Ookami's leg.

"Kagome." Ayame greeted her as the Ookami made her rounds.

"Ayame-chan, I am glad to see you made it." She smiled up at the woman who was starting to show her pregnancy.

"I heard about you loss, I am sorry."

"We will get her back." Kagome assured her.

Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome finished healing the last of the youkai who had come in with Ayame, then headed back up to the rampart where the lords had been standing. She wasn't too surprised to arrive and notice that they were gone, lost somewhere in the melee below. Midoriko was the only one left on the tower other then the other archers.

Unconsciously Kagome sought out Sesshomaru's youki and found him instantly, their eyes meeting briefly from across the battlefield before he turned away from her and beheaded another youkai with the sword he had taken out of the armory.

"Make sure the corpses of our allies make it home." Kagome shouted out to their warriors as she joined Midoriko in raining purifying bolts of power deep into the enemy ranks passed their own lines.

"Why?" One of the archers asked confused.

"Because Sesshomaru-dono will be able to revive them." She answered.

It was strange adding the dono instead of the sama, but this was a war campaign and the correct address for a war leader was dono. She probably could get away with the sama since she was his mate, but right now it was better to keep up the image of a warlord.

"How are you doing?" Midoriko asked.

"Fine." Kagome answered as she launched another arrow with more power then Midoriko was putting into hers.

"Calm down a little and conserve your power. We will probably have to retreat at some point, no point in wearing yourself out yet."

"Iie, this fortress will stand for a while." Kagome assured her as she explained the set up with the rock youkai they had convinced to assist them.

Midoriko listened with a widening grin on her face as the set up was explained. The numbers were against them all right, but the terrain was for them. Winter was coming as the supply lines had already been set up and there was a large amount of food and water already stored.

Kagome's eyes automatically noticed every time she spotted Tetsusiaga 's powers go off, and she would feel relief that Inuyasha was still alive and holding onto his sword, probably the only thing keeping him thinking straight in such a mess of youki, before dissolving into worry again.

She was worried about his life, but she was also worried about his soul. In such a life endangering, youki infested battlefield, he ran a very high risk of losing himself to his youkai heritage.

She fired another arrow towards a cluster of youkai that looked ready to overwhelm one of her groups. A large commotion drew her attention to the air as a familiar screech tore across the sky, a sound she hadn't heard in many years, not since she had first met Kouga and his ookami.

Her arrows sought out a wing of the , destroying the formation before switching to another wing. Her anger and hatred of the creatures forced her to target wing after wing of the foul creatures until there were no more in sight and Midoriko was calling frantically for her to calm down.

Kagome forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths, but the power she had gathered for her next attack was still itching and burning to be released. The roar of a ryou shook the fortress as one of them dived towards them.

Kagome glared up at the creature that slashed its way through the allied forces to get to her. It disappeared in a brilliant flash of light as she released the pent up power she had gathered. That seemed to be enough for the invading forces and the horns for a retreat was sounded.

With her adrenaline running low not that there was no opponent before her, her body registered just how much power she had used. It never ceased to amaze her just how quickly a taiyoukai could move. To her it almost seemed as if Sesshomaru's youki had teleported from the battlefield to behind her as he steadied her. She had used more power in that battle then she had realized.

"We won this round." Midoriko commented as they watched the enemy retreat out of the moot of jagged rocks and back out of offensive range.

Below them, Inuyasha was shouting at them to come back and fight, soaked head to toe in blood. Kagome hoped most of it wasn't his. She forced herself to stand up strait as the other lords and their mates returned, most of them with blood on their blades and several of them with blood splattered on their armor.

"There are wounded to tend to, and dead to honor." Akio commented.

"Leave the dead to me." Sesshomaru commanded as he left her side and walked to the edge of the tower wall, drawing Tenseiga as he did so.

Kagome could only stare in awe as the blade pulsed with a power she had never felt, let alone seen, before. Even to the common eye Tenseiga pulsed with power, much like the way Tetsusaiga did.

Power continued to draw around the blade until Sesshomaru had everyone's attention from both side of the field, then he swung his blade in a giant arc that cut across the field of bodies.

Their was a moment of silence, then the dead of the allies rose, almost all of them blinking in confusion.

"Only our own rose." Kagome noted in awe.

"A good display of power." Midoriko commented. "That will make them think about our power and decrease their moral."

"Come, we will gather the bodies of the ones who were not so fortunate as to fall in the waves wake." Aleria promised.

The birdyoukai took to the air and landed down on the field, gathering the bodies of those who were outside of the arc Sesshomaru's blade had traveled.

"There are wounded that need to be attended to." Akio commented as the Kitsune took her leave of the group.

"Yes, there are." Kagome agreed. " If you will excuse me Seshoamru-dono."

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head, his attention on the dead being brought before him so that he might revive them.

Kagome followed Akio down the stone steps to the infirmary, built deep in the keep where it could be kept warm and safe. The scent of blood assaulted her long before she reached the infirmary where a barely control state of chaos reigned. Apparently no one was in charge.

She shared a look with Akio, then raised her voice and gave a small flare of her power to gain every ones attention.

"Get the worse wounded to the beds. Make sure the ones with burns get the mats I designated earlier. Kanara, Salaine, bring your unites to the medical tower to treat Aleria's wounded. Use only the exact supplies needed to treat the wounds; we have a limited amount of resources to work with. Come on people, let's see you act like the proper trained medics I know you are."

Kagome walked through the room as she shouted her orders until she was near the worse wounded. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Akio starting on the other end of the worse wounded.

That was about when she lost track of what was going on around her. Dimly she heard her voice issuing orders. She never noticed the faces of the ones she worked on, only that she did everything possibly to keep them alive until their superior youkai blood could kick in and heal them right away as she had seen Inuyasha do so many times.

She smiled as she wondered if it would just be better for them to die so Sesshomaru could revive them at full health instead of making them rest for a week to recover, but she tossed the thought aside. Her mate would be using enough power as it was to revive the fallen and to fight on the field.

She wasn't sure how long she ad been working, but at one point the wounded were not so wounded and Akio was handing her warm mug of tea, a concerned look in the kitsune's eyes.

She came back to herself then and realized just how much power she had used up. She was utterly exhausted.

"You have done enough for tonight Kagome-sama. I think it is time for you to retire."

"Hai." She agreed.

She forced herself to walk tall and not stagger as she made her way out of the infirmary and to the room she would be staying with her mate. Apparently she used more power then she had realized, because the next thing she new she was falling, there was a flash of red, and someone caught her.

"Keh, you're as useless as ever." Came Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her.

"You are coated in blood and getting it all over me." She commented.

Yep, she was dead tired all right, ad stating the obvious.

"You are already coated in blood." He commented.

"You need a bath."

"So do you."

"Yeah, I do." She agreed.

"There you are. Damn it I've been looking for you everywhere wan-chan." Midoriko commented as she appeared.

"Damn it, you sure used up a lot of power girl." Midoriko cursed when she saw the state Kagome was in.

"I need a bath." Kagome stated.

"You need a little more then a bath. Here, let me take her wan-chan, you also need a bath. You smell like week old, youkai blood."

Inuyasha cursed in a rather foul language, which was followed shortly by the sound of his face hitting the floor, which had followed a cursed hissed word out of Kagome's mouth.

"There's a good boy." Midoriko grinned.

Kagome leaned on Midoriko, letting the older Miko lead her to a room where a barrel of water had been heated up. Midoriko helped Kagome strip out of the armor, that was still painfully familiar to her, and down onto a stool. Kagome accepted the bucket of water and washcloth that Midoriko provided for her and started to scrub the blood and grime off of her.

The scent of something relaxing filled the air and she turned to see Midoriko throwing some sort of herbs into the barrel of water before returning to help her clean the blood out of her hair and off her back.

"Sesshomaru was able to raise all of the dead. It has greatly raise moral." Midoriko reported.

Kagome merely nodded her head. Right now all she wanted was a warm bed and a good, long, sleep. The rest of the night was a blur. Faintly she recalled soaking in the warm barrel, being wrapped up in a warm robe, walking to her room, and collapsing on her bed of furs. At some point something warm had joined her and she recalled curling up against it before falling asleep.

With such a small keep and limited room, that meant bunking together. Since she was of higher standing then most of the troops, that meant she had less roommates then others. In fact she was blessed with only having to share her room with one others. That other at the moment, smelt like wet dog.

"Dear god wan-chan, I thought I told you to take a bath, not roll in the muck."

"Tsh." Inuyasha snorted as he lay down on his pallet and began to mutter something that seemed to involve his older brother and killing him.

"Least it wasn't 'keh' this time." She chuckled to herself.

She turned her attention away from the grumbling hanyou and back onto the more important task of trying to approach Kagome about just how much power she should use a day. If she wore herself out every day, by the end of the week she would be a walking ghost.

Kagome, she new from training the woman, was stubborn. Maybe the best way would be to bring it up with Sesshomaru and get him to talk to her. Kagome tended to listen to him. Yes, tomorrow she would talk to Sesshomaru about talking to Kagome about conserving her power. This was going to be a long war.

* * *

I apologies for how long this chapter took, couldn't get it the way I wanted and I have hardly had a moment to myself, of which I swear World Of Warcraft has had no part of.

Big thanks to all reviewers. I assure you I know where I am going with this, but I am having a hard time connection the dots. Unlike my other stories, this one isn't prewritten anymore so I am typing as I am going, which can be slow when I hit snags or am very busy in life.

I might have a time skip next chapter, not sure yet. This war is supposed to take at least ten years and no offence, but I am not writing ten years worth of war.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Not my best chapter by far. I just couldn't seem to get it out. Ah well, I am not going to waste anymore time trying to get this chapter out. Going to have to leave it as it is if I want to keep moving forward.

Chapter 13

Midwinter's Eve

She had long since lost count of the numerous waves of youkai that had broken against the fortress they had built. Each day seemed to drift by in a blood soaked haze. Apparently they also discovered there was a limit to how many time a person could be resurrected. When the army had first learned that Sesshomaru could res the dead they had been rather free with there lives, now that they knew there was a limit they were a little more careful.

Honestly, she figured Sesshomaru was tired of resurrecting the stupid, and figured they were best off dead then draining the resources of the army. There was a time she would have felt applaud by that, and demand that he raise them from the dead, but months of daily battles had tampered her and now she just felt worn out.

Sesshomaru had been right when he had warned her to conserve her powers. Unlike a taiyoukai, she could not restore her miko powers after a few hours sleep. Midoriko seemed to know exactly how much power she could restore a day and made sure to only use that much unless more was desperately called for.

It took her a few weeks to figure it out, but she eventually discovered her own regeneration rate and made sure to keep within it or as close as she could unless if she was required to do more.

Despite the fact that their own force was often raised from the dead while their opponents stayed dead once dead, the number of their opponents hadn't decreased in the least. In fact, it had damn near tripled.

Kagome sighed as she looked up to the clear sky, the stars sparkling without a care in the world, as if the struggle of the armies below them were nothing to them. Only a thin sliver of the moon remained. Soon it would disappear completely.

The night of the new moon, Inuyasha would be unable to fight on that day, and no doubt would spend it grumbling in the room he shared with Midoriko.

She shivered in the cold; the full onset of winter had hit them. Indeed, Midwinter's eve was but two days away. She had noticed that the conflicts between the two armies had come less and less the deeper into winter they went, almost as if they were fighting hibernation.

She had never felt better with the fresh winters air being crisp and clean to her lungs. Since the first time Reimei had been taken from her she had felt alive and full of energy.

"Up a little late aren't we?" Midoriko asked as the miko joined her.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome admitted.

Midoriko chuckled, leaning over the banister and looking out across the field.

Much like the sparkling stars of the sky, the campfires from the opposing army sparkled across the ground for as far as the human eye could see. What forest had been there had long since been destroyed and the ground had been beating flat.

It would take many decades for the damage done to the earth to even begin to heal, if it ever would. Enough youkai blood had soaked the ground and enough youkai had died horribly that Kagome knew it would take centuries to purify the ground again before anything could even hope to start to grow again.

"Stalemate." Midoriko breathed.

"Hmm?" Kagome turned her attention to the older Miko.

"Stalemate. In our current position nothing can be gained or lost. Truthfully, I never expected for us to be able to hold for this long. Nothing will change until spring."

Spring. The time of the year often associated with rebirth and new hope. It was also the time of the year that the flood stories use to dominate the news channel. The more snow fall, the worse the floods.

A grin crossed Kagome's face as she looked up at the mountain peeks that were not only above the fortress, but dominated all the mountains that formed the valley the enemy host was currently stationed in. There was far more snow on them then fell in her time.

"Midoriko?"

"Hai?"

"What if the snow pack was so heavy this year that it just suddenly gave way onto the army below us?"

Midoriko turned a startled gaze her way, than grinned evilly.

"And what say that the show all melted at once, and the resulting off flow flooded the valley?"

"I would say it would most certainly make thing unpleasant for our unwanted guest." Midoriko replied as they gazed thoughtfully and the glowing white peeks. "How would we get it to collapse though?"

"A loud bang. Or even a trembling of the earth." Kagome supplied.

"Trembling of the earth we can do. I well speak with our earthen friend tomorrow about it. Until then, I think you should try and get some sleep."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She was getting cold anyhow, and the thought of a warm bed with build in heater, aka her mate, was a pleasant thought, even if she was feeling a little more active then usual.

Her mate stirred as she joined him and nestles up against him, absorbing the heart he naturally gave off. The sound of his deep breathing reached her ear as he settled again rather quickly after being disturbed. Apparently even the great Sesshomaru felt more like sleeping then anything else at this time of the year.

(break)

"What the hell." Inuyasha yelped as the earth trembled, tossing him out of bed.

The earth stood still, then a rumbling started. It was slow and quite at first, then picked up until it seemed to roar in his ears and the ground trembled. Scream of fear and shock assaulted his ears as he scrambled for the door and stumbled his way to the nearest window, only to witness the last ends of the avalanche that latterly buried a large portion of the enemy army that stood before them, or had been a few seconds before it had been buried under a few thousand tons of snow.

The insane laughter of two miko's filled the sudden silence after the snow settled. Inuyasha looked up to see Midoriko and Kagome cheering from the top tower with the Rock elemental he had never bothered to learn the name of.

Judging by the not so schooled look on the taiyoukai's faces, they also had no clue as to what the hell had just happened.

By the time he had made it to the roof, Kagome and Midoriko had regained their senses and were informing the taiyoukai just what had happened. Inuyasha only caught the end of it, but it was enough for even his slow brain to compute. The first youkai were just starting to dig them selves out, but it would take time for them to fight their way out and for the snow to settle into something firm enough for them to walk on.

In short, they had a few days upon which to rest. And judging by the gleam in the eyes of those youkai who could fly, those digging themselves out were not going to be able to do so in peace.

His eyes were dragged over to Kagome in a sudden snap as his ears caught the last few words of what had been exchanged.

"…. home to see Shippo and Rin."

Oh no. No chance in hell was she leaving him here with Midoriko. She had been rather frisky the last few days, in a way he was totally uncomfortable with. All right, it was a nice kind of uncomfortable, but it was still something he didn't like. All right, he kind of liked it, but that wasn't the point.

"No way are you going without me." He blurted out in typical Inuyasha style.

Kagome turned those eyes on him he had learned to dread since their first month together, the eyes that promised a rather painful meeting of his face with the ground.

"No." She said calmly.

No? That was it? No half screamed Osuwari? Just no. Somehow, that was scarier then the expected Osuwari. By the time his brain managed to compute that fact his face had not eating stone, Kagome had already left to pack and he was left alone on the roof with a tisking Midoriko.

(break)

Apparently the idea of returning home to make sure Shippo and Rin were doing all right was a thought shared by her mate. Either that or he refused to let her out of his sights. She was also hopping to have time to swing by and see how Miroku, Sango and their bundle of joy was doing.

The trip would not take long with Ah-un to fly them, so she packed lightly. Some food, an extra winter kimono, and her cleaning supplies filled the small bag. The two day trip back to the castle would not require much in the way of supplies, and she had no doubt that if, for whatever reason, food became an issue her mate could easily find and bring down game.

She almost expected Inuyasha to barge in and start demanding that he go to, but either the hanyou had developed a brain, unlikely, or Midoriko had the boy firmly in her grasp, the more likely answer.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to leave his commands behind and he was waiting for her at Ah-un by the time she arrived, fully prepared for travel. Not a word was exchanged between them as the twin headed thunder dragon took to the sky and headed west.

It was high noon by the time the silence was broken.

"The mountain was unstable." Her mate commented.

"Only cause we made it so." She answered with a grin. " When snow is piled that high it has a high chance to fall if disturbed. It was disturbed. Better to have forced it then for the rumbling of battle to do so and have it land on our own troops."

"This plan was not authorized by the leaders."

Kagome blinked. She hadn't even thought about getting authorization to bring the mountain down. It hadn't even occurred to her that the other lords might not have had scouts down there, or even mistake it for a possible attack and respond in kind. Mostly, she figured they were just miffed that someone did something they were not expecting and couldn't take the credit for.

"I didn't even think about that." She admitted.

Silence fell between them. She had made a mistake, but it seemed like he was willing to let it go and move on without making an issue of it.

It started to snow, heavy, and Ah-un was forced to land as the wind started to pick up, making visibility very difficult. The wind started to howl and Kagome snuggled deeper into her blanket. She could feel Ah-un shuddering in the cold beneath her.

Sesshomaru disappeared for a while before returning to lead them to a sheltered cave he had found. It didn't take too long to lay out the furs, start a fire, and dry off. Her days of being body shy with him had long since expired.

Ah-un was asleep as soon as he lay down at the very back of the cave. Kagome dug through her bags and prepared a meal while Sesshomaru seemed to be staring off into the distance with a dazed look in his eyes.

"_What is it with the youkai lately? Its like every last one of them is trying to stay awake._" She grumbled to herself.

It was still storming come morning, and continued all through the day with no signs of stopping. Ah-un hadn't woken up once since falling asleep and Sesshomaru also seemed to be sleeping the entire time.

Kagome, on the other hand, was feeling extremely active and with the weather showing no signs of breaking, set about making the cave more homely since it seemed they were going to be trapped there for a while.

Indeed the weather continued on deep into the night and into the next day with no signs of stopping. Her two, youkai companions continued to do nothing much more then sleep while she just couldn't sit still.

In fact, she felt like her skin was burning and she went outside a few times to melt some snow on her. She hadn't felt this alive in ages and her power was almost crackling around her, making her hair stand on edge.

Meanwhile, her two, youkai companions seemed to be dead to the world and both of their youki was extremely subdued, as if something was quashing it. It did concern her since if this storm was not natural it was messing up her two companions, and while right now she felt like she could take on the world, she was not some great warrior who could slash her way through hordes of enemies like her two companions could, at least not hordes that were not youkai. With the way she was feeling right now she felt like she could take on Ankokukiki himself and turn him to dust.

(break)

Sesshomaru hated this time of the year. The world fell to slumber, and with it the youkai as well. And rather any youkai liked it or not, the moon and seasons held sway and this time it would not only be Midwinter's eve, the polar opposite to midsummer's, but a new moon.

And unlike him and Ah-un, whose youki was all but sleeping with the phase of the year, Kagome's was blazing with wild energy he had never seen from any form of life before. Her power flared a bright white to his youki and for he felt a strong sense of worry.

Lately his youki had been the dominant force in their relationship, enveloping her and comforting her. But now, now her power had burst through his and was forcing it to submit to her will.

The very thing Midoriko had warned him about was coming into effect. He had no doubt that Kagome had no idea she was even doing it, but the unbalance of her blood flowing through his veins was forcing him to submit to her unconscious will with such strength that he could barely move.

In fact, all attempts to rouse himself to warn her of the danger had failed miserably. Much as his blood had taken control of him on Midsummer's eve, so now was her power dominating her on Midwinter's.

It was without much surprise that as the night fell her pent up energy turned from cleaning the room to him. Her eyes shone with her power and he tried to call out to her to bring her back to her senses, but her power demanded nothing but silence and obedience from him, and his body complied even as his mind fought for control.

She slowly approached him, eyes glazed over with her power radiating and filling the cave. Words failed him as she lay down beside him, softly playing with his chest with a hand. Her caresses grew more frantic, and her skin let off a heat he had never felt from her before.

Briefly, he wondered if this sense of helplessness was what she had to endure when she found herself beneath his power. Only, then they had not been mated, they had been enemies, so to her it must have been a thousand times worse.

He felt his body slowly start to respond to her touch, of course it was what she wanted, and as such she 'forced' him to comply with her needs. She crawled on top of him, rubbing her entire body against his, panting in moaning in pleasure.

He tried to call his youki up in an attempt to at least try and help her regain her senses. But for every ounce he managed to summon up she easily trapped it down and submitted it to her will.

While he had to admit he was enjoying the sensation of her body rubbing and grinding against his, the situation was not one he would have preferred. He was most definitely not use to being the subservient one, and he most definitely did not enjoy being controlled like this.

She shimmered down his body, and he let out a slight gasp as she straddled him, wasting no time taking him into her. She grunted with pleasure as she pushed herself down and up upon him, her nails digging into his chest, managing to cut furrows into it.

Her eyes had a wild, feral look to them. She demanded his compliance, and he found his body responding to her demands. He ground his hips up against hers.

She was close to release, and he found his body rising as well to finish with her, as she subconsciously demanded. She threw her head back and howled as she started to release, then the next thing he knew his neck spasm in pain as her teeth, reinforced with her power, tore through the skin and she began to drink his blood.

He's body responded, also achieving release. As they came down from their high, she pulled her head back, her eyes blank with blood dripping down her chin. He found himself released from her control as she collapsed, her power spent.

He moved slowly, his body still drained. He placed his hand on his neck, it was going to take a while for his wound to heal without any youki. Fortunately it wasn't deep. He turned his attention to his mate, who now seemed to be sleeping contently beside him, her powers satisfied.

Come morning, things were bound to be interesting. Either she would be horrified about what she had done, or she would have no memory. Either way, it looked like the problem of balancing the power had been removed from his shoulders.

His own youki, no longer being suppressed by her power, was starting to return to normal. The light from the morning sun started to filter into the cave. Apparently the storm had cleared up sometime during the night.

* * *

Like I said, I am not in the least bit satisfied by it. Got the things that needed to be done out, just not in a great way in my opinion. Ah well, Midwinter's eve is past, time to do a few time skips to save us all the hassle of many years and months of wars.

Sorry it took so long to get this out, kept trying to get this chapter out, but nothing really worked out so I gave up, maybe in the future I might find a way to fix it up. Right now its good as is and I am not going to struggle over it any longer.

Thanks for all the continued support, hopefully the next chapter won't be so hard to get out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 14

Armor

Kami help him there was no escaping from the woman. It didn't help that with the new moon he was completely human and thus unable to use all of his abilities as a Hanyou to avoid the cursed woman.

And while she pouted about the loss of his cute, fluffy ears, nothing stopped her from chasing him down no matter where he tried to hide. It didn't take much effort for her to find him, and we swore that she was getting assistance from the youkai that were not being sent into hibernation by the event of Midwinters eve.

"Wan-chan, will you stop pouting now." Midoriko grinned up at him.

Inuysha sighed as she plunked down next to him before shooting a glare at the kitsune she had been riding.

"Traitor." He grumbled at the kit.

The kitsune just grinned at him as he landed on the beam Inuyasha had tried to hide up on before he lost his powers as a Hanyou. Maybe he should have thought it through a bit since now he was stuck up here with no way down.

"You are worried about Kagome?" She asked seriously.

"A little he admitted."

"She will be fine. Her training has come about amazingly in the last several months. Her power is far greater then mine, she just doesn't have the control I do. That will come in time. Her shots better then mine to." Midoriko chuckled.

"Keh, I would hope so. She had to fire a lot of arrows from my back." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh?"

"Hai. We traveled together for 4 years trying to defeat Naraku. I thought you knew all this?"

He couldn't help but to feel smug knowing he knew something she didn't.

"Must have slipped my mind." She smiled.

Something was different about her tonight. She seemed less childish and far more womanish. Her eyes had a kind of glazed look to them and she was smiling at him in a way he kind of liked.

Just why he liked it he wasn't quite sure. Something was stirring, something he hadn't felt since his early days with Kikyo. Something he had never felt with Kagome. Nothing about Midoriko reminded him of Kikyo like Kagome had.

Midoriko was Midoriko and something about her carefree attitude appealed to him in ways Kikyo never could or did. With Kikyo everything had been proper and he tried to be who he wasn't for her. Midoriko liked him for him.

Said Miko stretched and yawned, her chest lifting up and perking out with the action. Something stirred within him he hadn't felt in a very long time. And when the Miko smiled up at him that feeling only intensified.

"I am going to retire to our room. Care to come?" She asked in a way that sounded like it was more of an offer.

"Sure." He found himself answering before he realized he had opened him mouth.

He settled behind her on Kitsume as the Kitsune flew them back to their room. For some reason tonight he noticed how close her body was to his. How her curves fit against him and the way her armor hugged her body. For being the middle of winter the fortress was seemingly hot at the moment.

For a two minute travel time back to their room it felt like it took 40 years and 6 seconds all at the same time. The door shutting behind him almost felt like the lid of a tomb for the few seconds he bothered to notice it.

"Can you help me out of my armor please?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed without thinking.

He fumbled with the straps a little until she caught his hands and assisted him. He regained a bit of his composure and slowly started to undo the buckles holding her armor on.

The chess piece came off first and was dropped to the floor forgotten beside them. Midoriko sat down and he started on the guards on her legs, which were followed by her boots, then her socks and her pants. His fingers tingled whenever they brushed against her skin.

Somehow he found himself hovering over her and removing her shirt. At some point his cloths seemed to have mysteriously vanished as he started to kiss her, her flesh tasting good to his mouth.

Midoriko moaned pleasantly under him as his mouth went from her neck down to her breast. Her hands played upon his back and his flesh felt like it was on fire wherever they roamed. He had never felt like this before.

He felt at peace, so soft and warm and comfortable. Midoriko's moans had him trembling, her flesh tasted so sweet to his mouth he just wanted to lick and nibble on her all night.

Heat was beginning to pool lower in his body though and Midoriko's hand went from his back to his rear. She pulled him into her and his head exploded in pleasure. Instinct took over and he began to thrust into her.

Midoriko moaned louder and began to cry out and rose to meet him. Her hands and mouth were all over his body, leaving a trail of heat that was only beaten out by where their bodies joined.

They climaxed together. A moment of mind-blowing bliss that left his head reeling in the aftermath. He felt drunk and relaxed and a million other things that he couldn't even begin to explain. Midoriko nestled up against him, sighing contently.

"That was good Inuyasha." She purred.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Say it again."

"That was good." She repeated.

"The last part."

She smiled up at him with that little minx of a smile that both intrigued and infuriated him at the same time.

"Inuyasha." She purred.

He smiled down at her. Exhaustion began to claim him as Midoriko reached down to pull the furs over their cooling bodies.

"We have got to do that again, when you have your ears back."

"Insufferable wench." He growled playfully at her.

"Wan-chan." She purred back.

For once it didn't sound like an insult. More like an annoying cutesy name shared between levels.

"Koneko." He shot back.

Midoriko's soft chuckles were soon lost to the sounds of slumber. Inuyasha followed her down in blissful darkness.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling slightly sleepy, but otherwise refreshed. Beside her Sesshomaru was still deeply asleep. What was it with the winter months that kept the darn youkai in a state of near hibernation?

She stretched briefly before curling back up under the furs. Her body felt wonderfully warm and content, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time since the war had started. She didn't remember going to sleep; hell she didn't remember cleaning up the cave. The last thing she remembered was walking into it and starting a fire.

A quick stock of her body to determine rather or not she had been injured revealed what she apparently had been doing with her mate. A year ago she would have blushed bright scarlet and been fighting between mortification and down right rage. Right now all she was feeling was a deep sense of regret that she couldn't remember a damn thing about what was sure to have been an amazing and pleasurable night.

She looked over to her mate, noticing his deep breathing and apparent lack of stirring while she stirred next to him. No doubt their night had taxed his already weak levels, so she left him to rest while she prepared herself something to eat.

The storm had clearly worked itself out over the night and the sun filtered through the entrance. It was late in the afternoon by the time Sesshomaru stirred. Golden eyes blinked open with more alertness then Kagome had seen in her mate for a while.

Once they were both fully dressed in their armor once more they headed out. Nothing could stop her from seeing Rin and Shippo again. As much as she loved and missed Reimei she could not ignore her other children either.

Sekira meet them at the door, Rin and Shippo ploughed into her the moment her feet touched the ground.

"Kagome-sama." They cried.

Kagome swept them both up into a heavy hug until they started to squirm and complain about her squeezing the air out of their lungs. She set them down with an apology and a smile as they dived into everything they had been doing since they had left and demanded they show her everything they had made.

Sesshomaru wisely slipped away while the children were focused on her. She promised to get back at him for it later. Until then, she would enjoy spending time with Rin and Shippo while she could.

Both of them demanded her attention as they began to bombard her with everything from how their lessons were going to demanding how the war was going. She smiled down at them and permitted them to lead her into the mansion and to their private quarters.

Sekira met her at the children's room and managed to distract them long enough for Kagome to change into something more comfortable. While the armor that had once belonged to Reimei-sama fit her perfectly, she was very much wishing to where something a little more comfortable and breathable.

Digging through her store of clothing she stopped when she found and old pair of jeans and a white sweater. Clothing she had brought back with her from her time, or what had once been her time as THIS was now her time.

Also packed in her beg where pictures of her mother, brother, and grandfather. She sat on the floor and flipped through them, trying to hold back tears of loss of the family she would never get to see again.

She would never get to see Souta graduate. Or get married. She wouldn't be there to help him through his first heart ach or stand by her grandfathers' bed as he passed on. She thought of all the things she would miss, and that inevitable brought he around to think of her own daughter.

She looked at the clothing from the future and set them aside. They were from a life that was no longer a part of her. Much like the yellow dress she had loved when she was eight. She took out one of the kimonos from her chess and quickly changed into it with the help from another youkai filling in for Sekira.

When she walked back into the room with the children she was every inch the Lady of the Western Lands. And she was determined to make sure that nothing happened to Rin or Shippo and that she would get her daughter back.

The trip back to the front lines was a lot faster, and less snow stormy, then the trip home had been. Ah-un landed on the top tower where the other lords and their ladies were currently watching the attempted excavation of the large amount of snow the two insane Miko's had convinced the earth elemental to bring down.

Said excavation was not going very well as another barrage of attacks from Aleria and her birds swooped down upon them yet again. Any youkai that could fly where among them, including Midoriko and Inuyasha astride Kitsume.

One archer on the ground managed to get off a shot that hit Kitsume in the rear hip. The kitsune yowled in pain and the youkai had but a moment to shine in pride before he was ripped to shreds by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu.

Kagome sighed in relief when Midoriko brought the wounded Kitsune back to the base and excused herself from the meeting of the lords to attend to the wounded kit with Akio by her side.

"Akio-sama?"

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

"I was just wondering, why do so many of the youkai not wear armor? Would it wound their pride if I were to suggest we craft armor for everyone? I would help cut down the number of injuries sustained."

"The problem with armor is that many of us have alternate forms that the armor would not fit when we change. Those you do see wearing armor either do not have an alternate form, do not switch to it often enough to mater, or their armor is a part of their youki and thus can 'disappear' at whim, such as those worn by a Taiyoukai."

"Would it be possible for someone like Sesshoamru-sama to then 'summon' a set of armor if he were to take on his Inu form?"

"Theoretically I would have to say yes. Our true forms generally have thicker hides and they are not easily punctured."

"Would it be possible to craft armor and, I don't know, set it to a youkai's youki so they could 'summon' it when they assume one form or another."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Let us use Kitsume. Clearly the kit needs no armor in his smaller form, but when he is in his larger form and on the field having a set of armor for him would be a big asset. Youkai don't rely on conventional methods of flight, like a common bird, and use their youki to fly so I would imagine the weight of a set of armor would not hinder them as much as if we were to try and put armor on say, a finch.

"Clearly it would be annoying to have to put the armor on every time he transforms. If there was some way to make the armor then, I don't know, seal it inside of something that he can use as a focus to summon it at will when he transforms. Maybe I have just watched too many Saturday morning cartoons."

"Cartoons?" Akio asked.

"Long story. Is anything I mentioned possible? I know Toutosai was able to seal Inuyasha's sword in a black pearl. Can we not do something similar with a suit of armor?"

"I believe it would be worth looking into. The one to ask about such things would be Sutamina-sama. She would know more about manipulating Youki in such a way as that."

"Where might I find her?"

"She can only be found by need."

"Need?"

"Yes, need."

"That's rather annoying." Kagome signed as they made it to the infirmary where the injured form to days assault were already being laid out. Kitsume was not among them and Kagome assumed that Midoriko was taking care of the kit herself.

It didn't take long to settle the wounded as there were not many to begin with that needed their care. Those that took a stray arrow would be fine come morning unless it struck mortally.

Again she could not help but to think how wearing armor could have prevented many of these wounds. How many might have not died needlessly if they'd had some sort of protection.

Kagome wished Akio good night once their were no more wounded to assist and started to head back up to the chambers she was sharing with her mate when she was stopped by voice.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?" She turned to face the voice.

It was a young woman with eyes so blue looking into them was like staring into the sky. Other then that she appeared to be a normal, young, human woman.

"You have need of me." The girl said.

"If I know who you where I might be able to tell you what it is I would need you for."

Kagome turned to face the woman fully, one hand resting on the hilt of Kagearashi.

"I have no name, though some call me Sutamina. Your need has called to me and thus I have answered. What is your need?"

Kagome stared at the young woman in shock.

"If you have no need of me, then I will go."

"No wait." Kagome shouted as Sutamina began to disappear before her eyes.

"You have need of me then?" The woman asked.

"Hai."

Kagome paused to compose herself.

"My apologies Sutamina-sama. I was not expecting to find you so easily. Would you care to retire somewhere more pleasant while I explain my need to you?" Kagome asked formally.

"It would please me." Sutamina answered.

Kagome led Sutamina to a more comfortable room and offered her tea. Sutamina accept and she settled into the ritual of making tea while Sutamina found a comfortable place to sit.

"Your blade and your bow bear the marking of Toutosai." Sutamina commented.

"Hai. My mate, Sesshomaru-sama, had them crafted for me from his fangs."

"An appropriate gift for ones mate."

Kagome served the strange woman her tea. They filled the time with idle chatter as was customary. It wasn't until the last drop of tea had been drunk that Kagome expressed her need to Sutamina.

The woman listened in silence, then remained silent for some time after. With out a word Sutamina stood up and vanished before her eyes. Kagome stared at the space the woman had been standing bewildered.

Did this mean she couldn't do it? Or was she thinking about it? Gathering the materials needed perhaps? A test of her patience maybe? After several minutes, just when Kagome was about to give up on her ever coming back, Sutamina re-appeared before her.

"What you ask for has never been done by one for another. Do you have on willing to suffer through the trail an error?" Sutamina asked.

"I am sure we can find someone. I have a few in mind."

Sutamina nodded at her and Kagome led the woman to where she knew Midoriko to be. If Midoriko was there, Kitsume was sure to be there as well.

She was right. Midoriko had the small Kitsune in her lap, gentling stroking his fur with one hand. Surprisingly Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Kagome." Midoriko smiled up at her. "I didn't realize you where back already."

"Got back this afternoon. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Pouting again no doubt. He wanted to kill more youkai before we were forced to return. Either that or he wanted to head back to bed early." Midoriko chuckled.

"Inuyasha go to bed early?" Kagome asked shocked.

"I'll tell you all about it later. Until then, who is this?"

"This is Sutamina-sama. She is willing to try and assist us with a project that I am contemplating, but we need a youkai volunteer and I thought of Kitsume right away."

The fox kit popped his head up and Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. Kitsume was just too cute in his smaller form.

"What are you trying to do?" Midoriko asked.

For what she was sure was the fifth or sixth time that day Kagome explained her idea. Midoriko listened intrigued with the idea. She herself had been wondering abut getting a suite of armor crafted for Kitsume.

"I am up for trying it if you are."

Kitsume yipped his affirmative and hopped out of Midoriko's lap to stand at attention before Sutamina. The woman pulled out a measuring tape from thin air as Kitsume transformed into his battle form and stood patiently while she took his measurements.

Nodding in satisfaction Sutamina phased out of existence again. The two Miko's and kitsune stared where the woman had been standing.

"That's the second time she's done that." Kagome sighed.

"I trust she will come back in her own time. Until then," Midoriko yawned, "I think I will retire to bed."

"You, go to bed early? Expecting something?" Kagome teased.

"Maybe." Midoriko winked at her.

"You didn't." Kagome gasped at her.

Midoriko just grinned wider.

"And what were you and Sesshomaru doing during your trip home?" Midoriko poked at her.

"What proper mates do." She snapped back good-natured.

"Uh-huh."

The two girls giggled as Kitsume mewed, back in his smaller form.

* * *

It took forever, and I mean forever, to get this chapter out. I have been staring at this blank chapter for a long time trying to figure out how to get to where I need to go. Then I started to catch up on the manga again and things started to pop into my head again.

No promises on when other chapters will be coming up though. I got a job to work, raids to lead, doctor appts to suffer through.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Well, looks like the series is finally over and the ending wasn't half bad. I also finally jumped that hurdle that been holding me back, for this chapter at least. Just a few reminders since its been so long, hell I had to look some of it up myself, and that's bad J.

Kitsume: The transforming, two tailed, fox youkai that is paired up with Midoriko.

Jounetsu: Kagome's bow that once belong to Sesshomaru's mother

Kagearashi: The sword that Sesshomaru had crafted for Kagome from his own fang. It has the ability to amply her miko powers.

Warning: Non graphic, non-con. quickie of Ankokukiki being a bastard to a random slave in the hall.

**Chapter 15**

**Defense**

Kagome sighed as the shifts switched out with each other. Those with better night vision took over as the sun began to set. Kagome loosed one last arrow, smiling in pleasure as the trailing wake of light disintegrated a large path through the throng.

The small cut in the sea of enemies was quickly replaced as though she hadn't just purified 50 youkai or so. Where the hell was Ankokukiki getting so many soldiers? Was their some sort of mass army producing machine or did they just bred that damn fast? Or maybe armies were purchased from a catalog in this era. Mass Armies, we deliver fast or our first 100 soldiers free.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the thought as she left the wall with Midoriko by her side.

"What's so funny?" Midoriko asked.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Kagome chuckled.

"Any word from Sutamina-sama?" Midoriko asked.

"Not yet. It can't be easy to do what we are requesting."

"True. Still, I will feel a lot better when we hear from her. Too many have taken wounds that could have been prevented from armor. Have you told the other lords about this yet?"

"I told Sesshomaru. He seemed interested, as did some of the others. Truthfully I think they were more interested in how much more fearsome armor would make them look then any protection it might provide."

They shared a laugh at that.

Kagome sighed as she stopped to lean up against one of the walls.

"Sesshomaru has been acting strange lately. He's been more, I don't know, sniffy? Is that even a word?"

"Sniffy?" Midoriko chocked on the word.

"Hai. He's been spending a lot of time kissing, licking, and sniffing my neck. Like he can't get enough of my scent or something."

"Or he's looking for something." Midoriko grinned at her.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

Before Midoriko could answer, Kitsume let out a small bark, drawing the two Miko's attention to the woman that was slowly walking towards them with what appeared to be a dog harness with a gem set in the center in her hands.

"Sutamina-Sama." Kagome greeted warmly with a bow.

"I believe I am ready to give the first one a try." Sutamina said as she present the harness to Midoriko.

Kitsume jumped down from Midoriko's shoulder and stood at attention on the nearest ledge that left him at chest height. It didn't take Midoriko long to figure out how to get the harness on.

Kitsume jumped down from the ledge once it was on and moved around a bit, getting a feel for the strange contraption.

"Oh he looks so cute with it." Midoriko cooed.

"Go ahead and try to transform." Sutamina ordered.

In a wash of flame Kitsume transformed, the harness adjusting to the new size. Once again Kitsume moved around, getting use to the feel of the harness. Kagome had to admit it looked good on him and she bet Sango would love one for Kirara.

"Now activate the gem with your Youki." Sutamina commanded.

Kitsume nodded his head, than set to work trying to activate the gem imbedded in the harness. It took him a little while to figure out, but figure it out he did. In another wash of youki a set of silver and blue armor manifested around him.

Kitsume turned about in a circle showing off his new armor to the highly impressed Miko's, who praised him and told him how dashing he looked, and a pleased Sutamina.

Kitsume rolled around and pranced about, getting a feel for the armor before stopping with a bow before Sutamina and yipped his pleasure.

"He says he loves it and that it feels very light weight and flexible." Midoriko translated for Kagome.

"It even looks good." Kagome smiled. "What do we owe you for this?" Kagome asked.

"Balance." Sutamina answered. "Destroy Ankokukiki and restore balance. Until then I will provide your army with the armor needed to do this. Heart is important in a war, but so to is the weapons and armor that you wield."

Kagome and Midoriko nodded in agreement. Sutamina one again disappeared from before them, but Kagome knew they would see the woman again soon when the next piece was ready.

Midoriko and Kagome exchanged good bys as they took different paths at one of the forks. Midoriko and Kitsume were going to experiment with the new harness while Kagome headed back up to the chambers she shared with her mate.

To her surprise Sesshoamru was already there. She smiled at him as she undressed for bed.

"Sutamina-sama made an appearance today to present Kitsume with the armor she had promised. It worked flawlessly. Midoriko and Kitsume are trying it out now." She reported.

"Good."

He came up behind her, nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in such a thing for your true form?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He murmured into her ear.

"Mmm." She purred as he nuzzled her neck. "What is it?" She asked when he stopped.

"Your scent has changed." He commented.

Kagome frowned. It had been over a year since she had last heard those words. It took her a moment to recall their meaning. A feeling of dread and joy over washed her at the announcement.

Joy that a new life would soon join theirs, and terror that if they could not even protect Reimei then how could they protect this new life, followed by the fear that her mate would send her away from the front lines.

Sesshomaru sensed her apprehension and guessed at the cause quickly enough. He started to nuzzle her neck again and lead her to their bed.

"I would not think to pull a powerful weapon from the front lines. What is this compared to Naraku?"

Kagome sighed in relief. She had been pregnant with Reimei when they took that Hanyou bastard out. Not once had Sesshomaru ever scorned her for putting herself or her child in danger.

The world of Youkai is quite different then that of humans. Women were more or less equal here and could rule their own clans. They were warriors who fought beside their mates in battle, no mater what. Reimei-sama's diary had many such battles written into it.

"So, do you want to name this one?" She asked once they were settled into bed.

"It is bad luck to name a child before it is born." He answered.

"Doesn't mean we can't decide on who gets to name this one." She pointed out.

"I will leave the naming to you." He answered.

She nodded her head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(break)

The response to Kitsume's armor was overwhelming. Hundreds lined up for the next set and as predicted, even the Taiyoukai were highly interested. Though they were hoping the power gem could be in a ring, pendent, headband, etc. instead of a harness like Kitsume wore.

Sutamina refused to talk to anyone but Kagome though so it was up to her to get the list of names of interested parties and sort out who would get what piece next.

She was in a flux sine the Taiyoukai were also interested and while they outranked the others by a long shot, it was the lesser youkai that needed it the most. She started with her mate, asking Sesshomaru how soon he actually wanted his piece.

He really didn't care. He lived this long without it and seldom took his true form as prancing about on 3 legs really wasn't all that graceful. Kagome approached the other lords and their ladies next.

She started with the ladies, having a more familiar relationship with them as most of her interactions with the other Taiyoukai involved them.

The ladies were in agreement with Kagome, and Akio, spending most of her time in the infirmary, really didn't need armor, but if Sutimina could find a gem that conjured bandages and healing salve she would jump on that in an instant.

When it came to the men she started with Kouga, having been a good friend of hers for a long time. While being grumpy about it, he agreed with her. She approached his father next. Apparently the women had beaten her to the punch because he agreed before she could even bring the subject up, as did the other lords.

Now it was just a mater of distributing the loot to the others. Kagome took the cowards way out and just randomly pulled names from a hat per say to see who got the next piece.

The results were noticed almost immediately as the armor was distributed. Less wounded were showing up at the infirmary and far less critically wounded arrived. The infirmary cleared up to the point that Akio was finally able to rejoin the battle on several occasions.

Her amazing ability to spend her youki to heal those around her boosted moral and permitted them to slowly start to push back against the horde facing against them.

(break)

Ankokukiki passed angrily back and forth, dark youki swirling around him in waves visible to those not normally sensitive to see it. How could this be? How could such a rag tag group hold out so long against his might, squirreled away in that chunk of rock.

He had lost hundreds in the campaign already. The North had fallen quickly, as he had expected of the Ookami. But the West, the West still stood strong against him. Taking Reimei from them should have weakened them, not made them stronger.

He looked over to where the child was sleeping in her crib. Patience. He had to be patient. A river did not cut its course to the sea in a day. It would be as he said. The one to bring the West to its knees would be its own Heir.

And then Reimei would take her place as ruler of the West, and he would take her as his mate and rule all of Japan. Yes, perhaps it had not been Reimei-sama who was destined to be his, but her granddaughter.

Let the west waste away before him. Sooner or later they would discover where they had acquired that new armor and his troops would have it too. In fact, he was sure he knew where they had gotten it. Sutimina's work was as recognizable as Toutosi's.

He looked down at Reimei asleep in her cradle. She had adjusted to his youki rather well, better then many of his generals, but that was the way with children. They adapted quickly as they had no talents to unlearn.

But still her youki remained pure, untainted by his own. No mater how much of it he tried to pour into her, it was purified. A defense set by her mother perhaps, or something else.

Whichever it was he did not know and had she been older he would have eliminated her as ther would be no way to control her without his own youki. But she was about as new as he could get short of steeling her from the birth canal and he could train her like any other inu.

He stormed out of the room, slaves and servants scrambling to get out of his way. He caught one random woman on his way past shredded her meager clothing off of her body before ramming her up against a wall to take out his frustrations upon the poor, hapless creature.

She cried and screamed and begged to be released. He just pounded into her harder, her cries urging him on. All others in the hallway had quickly disappeared while he vented on the woman, the wood cracking behind her as she was rammed into it.

When he was finally sated, he dropped the woman to the ground and stormed off, leaving her in a pool of blood, her eyes displaying nothing in her state of shock. Down the hall, Reimei was crying.

(break)

The mind of a youkai child is vastly different then that of a human. Much like the inu of the mortal realm, so to did the pups of inuyoukai mature quickly. Reimei could crawl if she desired to and had a child like intelligence.

She knew right from wrong at this point, and knew that Ankokukiki was wrong. She remembered the pure like of her mother and the comforting darkness of her father, and both were here with her.

Ankokukiki's youkai had flared and the desperate cries of some creature reached the young pups sensitive ears. She screamed, wanting it to stop, but as usual nothing happened for a long time.

She could smell blood and other scents that she didn't recognize yet. She just knew they were bad. Eventually the one smelling of blood arrived in her room and Reimei looked up at the poor woman who wore nothing.

It was one of the nurses assigned to make sure she was fed properly and taken care of. Reimei quieted down and reached out her hands to the woman, who hesitantly picked her up.

The woman was in pain, Reimei knew that instinctively. She didn't want the woman to be in pain. She wanted the pain to go away. Reaching to the ball of light she held within her, Reimei gave some of the light to the woman. If the light made her feel better, then surly it must make the woman feel better to.

There was a gasp, and Reimei was almost dropped as the wounds on the woman healed. There, that was beter. Reimei giggled. The pain was gone now and it was time to play catch the bright colored things in the garden out back. Or maybe keep away from the nurses.

(spring)

The snow was finally gone and had the field not been decimated under millions of pounding feet and flooded with the blood of the dead, new flowers would have been blooming.

Kagome gasped in delight as the inutaiyoukai showed off their new armor. It made them imposing alright, and moral sky rocketed as the lords and their similarly armored ladies, took to the field in their true forms, ripping and tearing, or in Akio's case, mass healing, their way through the throng of enemies who scrambled to get out of the way.

Laughing like a crazed hyena, Midoriko followed in their wake astride Kitsume, purifying mass areas on youkai left and right. Her attacks had no effect on the humans and little on the hanyou's, but the other lords and ladies certainly made up for that.

Kagome strapped herself down as Sesshomaru stood patiently under her, waiting for her to settle in. His arm had been healed and he had acquired a new sword to replace Toukijin. How both occurred was unknown to her and she wasn't going to ask.

Fully strapped in, Sesshomaru launched himself into battle, followed by the small kitsune pup with two tails at his heals. Kagome smiled down at Shippo in pride as he kept stride with Sesshomaru much longer pace.

When Shippo had arrived at the fort with written summons form Sesshomaru about how it was time to prove him self a true youkai, Kagome had been both pleased at the praise her adopted son had earned, and furious Sesshomaru would dare risk his life like this.

She had fought down the rage, reminding herself she no longer lived in the human world and that it was long past due for Shippo to be a true youkai. Besides, he had traveled and fought with them against Naraku, he had as much right to be here as she did.

And he had earned his second tail, giving him boost in power she had never imagined possible. He was about the size of kitsume in his true form, a form she had never witnessed and was pleased to see. No longer did he have the puff of fur behind him anymore, now he had two true fox tails of molten gold.

Turning her attention away form her adoptive son, Kagome looked forward to the battle they were quickly approaching. Drawing her bow, and offering a quick apology to Sesshomaru should she accidentally singe him with her purifying powers, she let loose an arrow, leaving a large slash of ash int eh ranks of their opponents.

This was the first big push back they had made, and push back they did. Off to the side the roar of Tetsusaiga sliced up the field. Balls of fire launched from the eight tails of Akio and her mate. Blades of air rained down from Aleria and her mate. The ookami just shredded everything to pieces with their fangs.

The pushed, or slaughtered, their way to the front of the pass, then halted, holding the position. As expected the entire field behind was black with the enemy. It was hard to reign in the troops, mad with blood lust and victory, but reign them in they did.

The Earthyoukai worked quickly, building a new wall at the front of the pass while the taiyoukai and their warriors held the army back and at bay. Now they were being pressed and Kagome had to give up Jounetsu and drew Kagearashi.

With a ell of victory she channeled her miko powers through the blade, which acted and an amplifier. Waiting for that very signal, Midoriko and the other Miko's who had joined the campaigned quickly opened their powers to her and a large shield erupted around the mouth of the path.

The youkai that dared to try their might against it were quickly purified, and those caught on the inside were quickly taken care of. Wasting no time, the army turned about and began to fortify the new wall that had been erected.

Sesshomaru stood stack still beneath her, knowing how important the concentration was for a spell of this magnitude that would have to last for hours while they fortified their new position.

All the miko had guards to make sure nothing happened to break the concentration. All of Kagome's concentration was in holding that shield up and since she was the primary channeler, she was glowing a bright white and thus, was a clear target.

Shippo cam up beside them, still in his pure golden fox form, only now his fur was splattered with blood and he panted with thrilled exhaustion.

"_Well done."_ Sesshomaru growled to him.

Shippo's two tails wagged quickly in delight at the rare compliment as he took his place standing guard of her adoptive mother with none of the fidgeting that his younger days might have held. He stood stock still and his mind and senses focused entirely on looking for threats.

If they managed to fortify this place, it would be a huge victory for them and permit them to hit more of their opponents with the wide spread attacks. It might also let them start to slip around the forces un-noticed.

* * *

Thank you for all the great reviews, both for Midwinters and Midsummer's eve.

While I have always envisioned Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting this way with her on his back and him in full form with armor, it also require the use of his arm. I was hesitant to give it back to him though because it is so cliché. However, since Rumiko-san implemented it into the cannon, I can safely put it in and not have it be so cliché, more like bringing the series a little closer to cannon.

There well probably be a time skip in the next chapter. This war is intended to go on for many years and I really don't feel like typing out 20 some odd years of war and I highly doubt my readers would want to read it. So do expect to see time skips with chapters focusing on the key events.

Both children were planned from the start and the child is already named and has been for ages.

As usually, constructive criticism is welcomed and maybe one day I will learn the difference between well/will patience/patients, etc. I think I am getting better, ne? Also, scene request are welcomed to get over the hurdle of years.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 16

Son

The shield had held out that day and the new wall was fully fortified complete with catapults and arrow slits. The armies of the West had a huge advantage over other armies at this point in time. Kagome had extensive military knowledge she never credited herself with just by watching a few movies and reading a few books from her own time.

The path behind them was slowly being purified by a team lead by Miroku, who had arrived with human reinforcements. The humans were all but useless on a battle field full of youkai, but Akio quickly put them to good use helping her in the infirmary and they seemed more then pleased to skip out the battles, other then the ones manning the catapults.

Miroku had brought several monks and all but one of Kaede's apprentices. The elderly miko was on her death bed and being tended to by Sango. Sensing his mates distress at the future loss of her mentor, Sesshomaru managed to give her and Midoriko a bit of relief to fly off to bid the dying Miko a farewell, and to formally thank the village leader for the support he had sent them. Inuyasha was assigned to escort them and while the hanyou held up an air of contempt, it was clear he also desired to see the elderly miko off who meant a lot to him, even if he would never admit it aloud.

While none of the taiyouki were impressed with the fighting capabilities of the men sent, they were impressed the men had put aside their fear and were willing to help defend their lands. The men were also wise enough to happily accept tasks that were within there capabilities and that truly showed the men were being courageous and not just plain stupid.

Kagome was also delighted to get a chance to see Sango and Miroku's first born. The war had prevented her from taking the time to see the new addition to their life. Since becoming the Lady of the Western Lands a lot of the things she had dreamed of seeing and doing had been put aside in the face of her duty. It hurt sometimes, but Kagome was surprised to discover she probably wouldn't want anything else, other then Reimei back.

"All is ready." Midoriko reported as she mounted Kitsume and held a hand out to assist Kagome up.

Kagome accepted it and launched herself up behind Midoriko, re-adjusting Jounetsu and Kagearashi to a more comfortable position. She shared a nod with her mate, then held on as Kitsume took off, Inuyasha running by their side as they made the long and, thankfully, uneventful trip back to Kaede's village. Sango was there to greet them with her daughter in her arms.

"Oh Sango-chan." Kagome gushed as she held the child, now several months old.

"Ooooo." Midoriko coed over the child.

Inuyasha stood back and tried to remain impassive until Midoriko all but shoved the child into his arms and those ever so innocent eyes latched onto his twitching ears. With a resigned sigh that accepted the inevitable, Inuyasha permitted his stern demeanor to melt as the child giggled and reached for his ears. Seriously, what was it about his ears that drew every woman's attention.

Leaving Inuyasha with Midoriko and the baby, Sango escorted Kagome into Kaede's hut, where the elderly Miko was laying in her bed. The first thing Kagome noticed was that Kaede had lost extreme amounts of weight. The scent of herbs helped to cover the stench of oncoming death.

"Is that you child?" Kaede asked, her voice a forced whisper.

"Hai, it is me." Kagome answered as she kneeled next to the elderly miko.

"It is good on these old eyes to see you one last time child. I see you are expecting new life." Kaede smiled up at her.

The elderly Miko's gnarled hands managed to work there way to give a weak caress of the bulge in Kagome's stomach before losing all strength and returning limply to her side.

"Hai?" She admitted with a smile.

"With death comes new life. Do not grieve for me child, for I have lived my life to the fullest, and I dream of being reunited with Kikyo in the havens. Many of my friends await me there."

"We will miss you." Kagome smiled. "I have learned so much from you. You were like a mother to me in this time, when my own could not be there."

"As you are for Rin-chan and Shippo-chan." Kaede smiled at her. "Please, I know as Lady of the Western Lands you are a very busy woman, but please take care of my apprentices." Kaede begged.

"I will." Kagome promised. "And I know Midoriko will as well.

Inuyasha came in at the moment, having left the baby with Midoriko. He sat down on the other side of Kaede and took a withered hand in his own. No words were spoken, but Kaede understood his message well enough. Kagome grabbed Kaede's other hand, and they sat in silence.

Acting on impulse, Kagome reached across and took the rosary off. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Kagome ignored him and he took Kaede's hands and folded them over her chest with the rosary.

"You gave these to me so long ago to help me, now I return them so that a part of us might join you in your journey to the havens, and that you will remember us until they day rise up to join you there."

Kaede smiled up at them, and never stopped smiling.

"Oh you are such a cutie, aren't you." Midoriko coed as she twirled Sango's baby around.

The baby cried in delight.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's hut, completely silent. The villagers crowded around them and in a form voice befitting of the Lady of the Western Lands, Kagome broke the word of Kaede's passing. A moment of respectful silence followed. Kagome broke out in orders after the silence had been observed, preparing a proper funeral for the Elderly Miko and assigning Kaede's oldest apprentice, who had been the one to remained behind, as the new head.

Kagome preceded over the funeral, reading the rights and leading them all in sendign Kaede off to the next life. Her ashes were buried beside her sisters.

Two nights later, while journeying back to the front lines, Midoriko sat at the bottom of a tree, looking into their camp fire. Kagome was asleep across from her with Kitsume curled up around them. In the tree above her Inuyasha sat sitting in silence. He had been rathe silent since the funeral.

"I want a baby." Midoriko suddenly proclaimed out of the blue.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed in a cloud of dirt beside her. He looked up at her in disbelief.

"Not right now maybe, but soon." She continued.

"What." Inuyasha spluttered.

"You telling me you never thought about it?" Midoriko asked him innocently.

Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Maybe a little." He admitted. "When I held Reimei it was a pleasant feeling."

Midoriko smiled at him that set all his alarms going.

"Kitsume can keep and eye on Kagome. Lets say we disappear behind a bush for a few minutes and get some practice in?"

"Uhhh."

Midoriko grabbed him by his hair and led him off. Inuyasha protested a bit, but the scent of her arousal was raising his own and the thought of a romp was a pleasant idea. Midoriko led him far enough away that Kagome would not be able to hear them but Inuyasha would still be able to hear and smell her incase trouble, however unlikely it would be, did arise.

Midoriko wasted no time in tossing him the ground and all but ripping his cloths off. He didn't resist, and started to tare her cloths off as quickly as she was his. Kisses were everywhere, as were hands.

Their coupling was fast and furious as only two people who knew they could be dead an hour later could. Unlike the slow, mutual pace that Sesshomaru and Kagome shared, Midoriko and Inuyasha went at each other hot and heavy as only soldiers could.

(break)

Kagome sighed as she felt Midoriko's powers fluctuating, the result having woken her up thinking they were under attack. The absence of her two traveling companion and the calm presence of Kitsume led her to quickly come to the correct conclusion as to what activity the two were up to that caused Midoriko's powers to flare up and down.

She felt no desire to mate herself, not with the child in her womb rapidly growing. It wouldn't be much longer until she started to show and her powers were starting to weaken slightly with the need to bring her child up.

She could ill afford to show any weakness though and she was still far stronger then she ever was fighting against Naraku. There was no corrupted jewel to deal with this time.

Rolling over Kagome drifted back off to sleep, pleased Inuyasha had finally found someone he could be himself with and that wouldn't remind him of past lovers. Now if only he could be a bit more quite about it.

Shippo was disheartened to hear of Kaede's passing, but like a true youkai he remained calm on the outside. He didn't weep until later that night when he was alone. Kagome nestled into bed next to her mate, feeling numb from the loss.

"She was like a mother to you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai." She admitted. "But like Kaede said, it's all part of the circle of life." Kagome wrapped a hand around her stomach as she said this, thinking of the new life forming within. "Even if it is slightly painful, the pain will dull over time. I will remember the good times." She smiled up at him.

He nodded, then curled her up against him, the natural heat from his body relaxing and soothing and she snuggled closer. The next morning saw her return to the battle field. She worked her grief out then, letting it manifest in her powers and she burned her energy to purify entire legions of the youkai before her.

Shippo also worked out his grief as he reign down fire upon the foes who were unharmed by Kagome's power. Nothing was said as the two of them worked out their grief.

They retreated from the field once all their power was burned, and slept for hours without waking. When Kagome did wake up again she felt like a burden had been lifted and a thousand times better, as did Shippo. Life went on.

Spring ran into summer with no sign of the war moving either way. The fields swam in blood and no amount of death seemed to weaken the enemy forces. As her stomach grew, Kagome spent less time on Sesshomaru's back and more time on the rampart.

Surprisingly, Akio seemed jealous of the ability of humans to breed so quickly. Kagome was quick to assure her that it was rare humans could pump out a child once a year.

Summer was coming to a close and the leaves were changing color. Her child was due soon and it showed. She remained in her room most of the time. It took too much effort to move with her large stomach.

"_And here I told myself never again after Reimei."_ She chuckled. _"No wonder mother just gave me that knowing smile."_

She sipped her tea and sighed as the warm liquid made its way down. Her stomach cramped up and she gasped as she clutched her side.

"_About time."_ She smiled despite the pain.

With three small flares of power, Midoriko was by her side by the time her water had broken.

It was strange to see a great warrior like Midoriko with such an amazing bed side nurse. But part of being a miko was to assist with delivering the children of the village. At one time before she had met Reimei-sama she had been a typical miko after all.

As was tradition, no men were permitted as she went through the pains of giving birth. Despite the pains, it was a lot easier this time around now that she knew what she was expecting.

Knowing what to expect didn't make it go any faster, or make the pain any less. Six hours of pains later, the head finally appeared.

"Almost, keep pushing Kagome-chan." Midoriko encouraged.

The cry of a new born broke as the sun rose in a wash of red. The sound of fighting already loud in the distance.

"A boy." Midoriko smiled as she cleaned the birthing fluid up and cut the cord before handing the child over.

Kagome smiled as she held the baby close. Sesshomaru came in at this point as Midoriko began to clean up. He snuggled next to her, making sure she had come to no harm during the birth, and looked down at the new addition to the family.

"Human." He commented. "Pure human."

"Nani?"

Kagome looked closer at her son. Sure enough not a trace of youki was anywhere in sight. For all intents and purposes, the child was completely human. The only sign of his youkai heritage was the crescent moons on either wrist and ankle and the thin layer of white fuzz that was his hair. His eyes were an exact copy of Kagome's.

"Human he may be, but check his spirit." Midoriko suggest with a chuckle as she cleaned up the mess of the birthing process.

Kagome, despite her weakened state, did as suggest and gasped.

"Reimei ended up with her father's youki, it is only fair your son end up with your power." Midoriko smiled at them.

"His name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Akatsuki." She smiled.

She looked up at her mate and frowned. She knew how he generally felt about humans and now his son was pure human. She bowed her head and held her child closer, suddenly worried about what the other lords would think of this.

"Might I enter?" Came a request at the door.

Kagome looked up startled to see Akio. She held Akatsuki closer. Akio walked up to them with all the grace expected of a lady. The kitsune stopped before them and knelt down .

"This child will be a strong houshi." Akio commented as she smiled down at them. "A true tribute to his mother no doubt."

"He's human." Kagome commented.

"And so are you." Akio pointed out. "Might I present him with a gift?"

"This is untraditional." Sesshomaru declared after a moment of stunned silence.

"There has been a lot of that going around lately." Akio turned her smile to Sesshomaru. "Do you know how many youkai are starting to think about taking a human as their mate?"

"They have lost their senses." Sesshomaru declared.

"The masses will always follow those in power." Akio proclaimed. "Besides, it is not that uncommon for Kitsune's to present gifts to children."

Kagome loosened her hold on Akatsuki so Akio could see him better. Akio smiled down at the child, who showed no fear of the youkai whatsoever. The kitsune pricked her skin with a single claw, took the blood on the tip of a claw and drew a symbol on the child's bare chest.

Akatsuki giggled as if tickled, and grasped Akio's claw as she tried to withdraw. Akio smiled down at the child, gentling untangling her claw from his grip. She gave him a pat on the head before withdrawing.

Akatsuki cooed a bit, then settled into sleep. Kagome held him closer, snuggling this precious new life to her. Akio excused herself, though Kagome hardly noticed it. The effort of bringing Akatsuki into the world had left her drained, and she settled into sleep without a fight.

The next morning Akatsuki was introduced to the rest of the lords and ladies. The women went nuts, oohing and ahing and giving looks to their mates that suggested they wanted more children. The men quickly retreated.

No one offered to give Akatsuki anything, but then it wasn't expected or traditional. Miroku was beyond thrilled when he met the new addition. Kagome didn't even have a chance to ask Miroku to train her child before the houshi was already telling the poor boy the exact methods of training they would use, with a quick glance to Sesshomaru for permission.

Sesshomaru showed little interest in his new son. Kagome was upset at first, but reminded herself he was running a war and could ill afford to show weaknesses to his men. Her apprehension dropped when she returned to their room one evening, after spending hours helping Akio out in the infirmary, to witness her mate holding their son tenderly. Akatsuki had a fist full of hair and was giggling slightly. There was a rare smile on Sesshomaru's face, one Kagome rarely witnessed and it was always a pleasure when she did spot it.

Kagome watched in silence as Sesshomaru tucked Akatsuki into his crib before turning his attention to her. She finished walking into the room and set about their evening routine. Sesshomaru was being a little frisky and she swatted his hands away playfully.

"Stop that." She ordered half sternly.

He ignored her request and continued to frisk her.

"Sesshomaru." She growled at him. "Please, two children is enough for now."

He didn't stop frisking her, but he was a lot less demanding. Half an hour of frisking later she lay contently in his arms.

"I want you to take Akatsuki and return home for a while." Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Why?" She asked, holding back her first impulse of anger that threatened to jump up at being set aside because she was weak.

"We can not risk keeping him here, and he will need his mother for a time. Also, Rin is of age to accept courtship. I would wish any suitor to go through your scrutiny."

"What of Kohaku-kun?" She asked.

"The younger brother of your Taijiya friend?"

"Hai. I know the two have been eyeing each other up for a while now. He may not be a lord with vast lands, but he is able to protect her and love her for her. Any lord who would court her would be looking only at the prestige of having a link with our house and care nothing for her but to be an object."

Sesshomaru was silent while he contemplated her request.

"He has my permission to court her."

Kagome kissed him in thanks, which led quickly to more frisking.

(brake)

Ah-Un waited patiently while they loaded the last bag up. Kagome hoped on then held out her arms for her son. Sesshomaru passed him up and Kagome strapped him in to the make shift harness. She shared a kiss with her mate, then directed Ah-Un up and turned his heads for home.

It had been nine months since she last saw Rin, and the thought of seeing her adopted daughter again made her heart flutter with delight. The trip took two uneventful days and, not surprisingly, Sekira was waiting for her in the courtyard as they landed.

Sekira was more then delighted to see the new addition to the family, but Rin was the one who was ecstatic and held Akatsuki ever so gently.

"How long will you be staying for, Kagome-sama?" Sekira asked.

"I am not sure yet." She admitted. "Has a nursery been prepared for Akatsuki?" She asked.

"Hai, this way please."

Kagome followed Sekira through the castle, Rin carrying Akatsuki with a growing smile on her face.

"Has there been much of importance in our absence?"

"There has been numerous request by the local lords wishing for their sons to have the right to court Rin. A few expected and prepared for natural disasters that have already been taking care of, and some lesser youkai up to their usual mischief that have been dealt with by the home guard." Sekira reported.

"I have orders from Sesshomaru-sama to announce that Rin-chan is open for courtship. I am to oversee the courtships before returning to the front lines."

"Rin-chan doesn't need anyone." Rin stated rather childishly.

Kagome smiled back at her, in total agreement. Even thinking about dating at this age in her time would be considered jail bait. But here it was different. Here she would be married and having children of her own soon.

"Sesshmaru-sama gave me permission to permit Kohaku-kun to participate in the courtship." Kagome commented off handedly.

Silence from Rin for several minutes.

"I like Kohaku-kun." Rin stated, before turning her attention back to Akatsuki.

Akatsuki gurgled contently.

"Is Shippo okay?" Rin asked a few minutes later.

"Hai. He was doing good when I left." Kagome answered. "He will make a wonderful taiyoukai one day. Did you know he has two tails now?"

"Hai. He had just acquired his second when he left. He was so happy. Sekira-san and I put together a congratulations party for him." Rin announced, pleased with herself.

"You organized the whole thing?" Kagome asked with a pleased smile.

"Hai." Rin answered, her smile growing even bigger.

"So does this mean you are all grown up and I can leave all the paper work to you?"

Rin scowled at her, Kagome laughed.

Sekira led them into the nursery set up for Akatsuki. Kagome looked around and nodded her head in admiration of the room. Nothing had been spared expense wise. The nursery was as fully equipped as Reimei's.

They left Rin there to care for Akatsuki, for all too soon she would be having children of her own and she would need to learn how to care for them. She was already highly deprived since she had spent most of her youth traveling with Sessohmaru.

Kagome made her way to the office, sat down at the desk, and glared at the extremely large pile of paper work awaiting her attention. She sorted through it, finding the ones that had to do with courting Rin and going through them. Some she tossed out right away, others she sent back replies, giving permission for them to send their sons to attempt to win Rin's heart, though she had a very strong feeling Kohaku would win hands down.

Sekira brought her food and drink while she worked, lighting the candles when it started to get dark. When her eyes started to droop she declared an end for the night. The sound of crickets chirping was soothing as she walked down the garden paths to rest her mind before checking in on Akatsuki.

The little guy was wide awake and made it quite clear how unhappy he was at waiting so long for his dinner. She grinned down at him as he took his fill of milk. A bit of back patting later he was dead asleep in his crib. Hopefully for the night. Reimei hadn't been fussy but she was a youkai, he was human and humans tended to need to be fed every two hours if what her mother had said was right.

Kagome returned to her room and spent a rather long time looking for a sleeping kimono. She had been sleeping without clothes for so long that it she had no idea if she even had sleeping kimono's. And without the natural heat that her mate gave off she was going to freeze in the drafty castle.

Her hand landed on something that was of a different material from the silk and cotton kimono's that adorned her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of her old pajama's with ducks sown into the flannel. She stared at the material, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged it close to her and began to sob quietly.

"Mother, Souta, Grandpa."

She would never be able to see any of them again. Never be able to meet her friends at the mall. Never torture poor boyo. She wouldn't be there to comfort her mother when Grandpa passed on. Would never comfort Souta over his first heart break, or smile proudly at him while he walked down the isle. Never be able to hold her nieces or nephews.

Kagome pulled the pajamas on, a silent reminder of her lost life in the future before crawling into her own bed, a fixture used maybe three times since she had been assigned these rooms.

She pulled out the photo album she had hidden under it so long ago and began to flip slowly through the pages, the plastic covering protecting the photos from any damage her falling tears might have caused. She fell asleep curled around the book.

The next morning the letters were sent out, and now it was only a mater of time until the son's of some of the most powerful human lords of this era came to try and win Rin's hand. As the standing leader of the house, it was up to her to greet them, inspect them, and entertain them until Rin had made a choice.

And since they were all human she had no doubt she would have issues with their male, egotistical views and ways for this time period. After all, as she had learned and was still learning, things were much different between the human and youkai worlds in how things were done.

* * *

I had chosen Akatsuki as his name before Akatsuki was revealed to us in Naruto. The whole premises was Reimei (twilight), Akatsuki (red dawn). They are polar opposites of each other. Daughter to father, son to mother, human to youkai. All their features are opposite of each other.

Okay, not sure if I will do a big time skip here or write a chapter of the courtship of Rin. Truthfully, I really don't want to write the courtship, since it will most likely be dull and focused on Rin, who is a back ground character. If anyone wants to write about it, please let me know and we'll talk. If you all really, really want a chapter on the courtship, let me know and I will try to think something up to last 8 pages or so.

Apparently there was some confusion when I made a note that the series was over. The actual, official Manga has been completed, not this fan fiction. Though I would say its over the halfway point now.

Expect a big time skip in the next chapter, assuming I don't get overwhelming demands to write a chapter about Rin's courtship, of about, 10 years or so. I do not want to write 10 years of battles and I am sure that my much beloved readers wouldn't want to suffer through it either. 10 years or so of stalemate is really, really boring. If anyone has something they would really like to see occur in the 10 year skip now would be the time to bring it up so I can throw in a couple 'filler' chapters to flush out the story to my readers. After the 10 year skip the story will begin its decline to the end so this is your one chance to point out anything you would really like to see happen, within reason.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Yes, I am still alive, just very busy leading raids.

-1Chapter 17

Ten Years

Reimei stood on the only ledge facing south. In the distance she could see the flashes of light from the fighting, where the warriors of the Western Alliance fought against those of her master.

There were many things he had told her about this war, claiming that those of the Western Alliance fought against them for one reason or another she never bothered to remember. The reason changed on a monthly biases, as if her master truly thought she was a mere child unable to think for herself.

Yes she would smile at him when he expected her to, lavish adoring phrases to him he wished to hear, but deep down Reimei hated him. She had hated him for as long as she could remember.

His youki, for lack of a better way to describe it, tasted disgusting. His words felt like a poison that she warded herself against. The only reason she was sure she was still sane and not a raving lunatic like the man she was forced to call master was from 2 things. The first, his outrage whenever she asked about who her parents where and what had happened to them. The second, fear was a poor way to rule over any nation, and the slaves he kept in his castle whispered that it was Reimei's parents that were the ones fighting to the south in an effort to free her.

So she stood here, sending a small amount of her youki out towards the battle field in an effort to find its match while hiding what she was doing from HIM. It took intense concentration, for she was rather untrained, but after several hours she made it to the field of battle.

It took all of her concentration not to be dragged in the various swirling vortex's that were the powerful Taiyouki on the field. Ankokukiki was out there, fighting on the eastern edge of the battle field, so it was the western she searched. There. For just a moment she had felt a flash of something that felt like it was a part of her. She reached again and found it.

It felt strong, yet gentle. Almost like a stone worn smooth by the ocean. But more importantly, it felt like her. The one on the other end seemed to sense her presence, and she ripped the connection away before she could be snagged.

The one on the other end didn't lash out at her, and she wasn't going to give it chance as she returned her senses to her body. So there it was, proof that someone related to her was out there, and was fighting against the one she hated so much. And judging by the 'age' attached to that youki, there was a good bet it was her father as the slaves whispered.

She felt his youki coming towards the castle at an alarming rate, and knew Ankokukiki was returning, and no doubt in a foul mood. She turned from the balcony and returned to her chambers, where the slaves assigned to her set at once to work on making her as stunning as they could.

He was furious. Ten years of war. Ten years of throwing armies bred as fast as they could die against them as he was being pushed back. The armor granted to the west made a huge difference, and any attempts to steal the armor failed.

Kill the one wearing it and the gem with the armor enchant shattered to dust. Capture one of them alive and attempting to remove it also resulted in it crumbling to dust. Even trying to merge with one of them failed as the moment the youki was tainted or changed, again the gem would turn to dust. Sutamina was determined he would not be able to steal her armor the way he could Toutosia's weapons.

He stormed through the front gate in anger, his youki alone disintegrating the weak as he stomped past them. Their anguish screams doing little to cool his rage. His youki lashed about him in a visible manifestation of his true form, claws lashing out at anything that dared to move.

The presence of another strong youki, one that tasted so sickenly familiar appeared before him, and he instinctively lashed out at it, for it to reflect off of a barrier of pure light. The pain stunned him enough to focus on the child standing before him and instantly his rage cooled.

Reimei was smiling at him, and welcomed him home with a curt bow. He felt his rage ebb away until it was gone, and he grinned at her in pleasure. Here was one he knew would never fail him. Here was the prize, still within his grasp and soon, so soon the blood of that mangy mutt from the west and his pitiful human mate would flow down the claws of their own daughter.

Smiling in pleasure he walked past her, complimenting her kimono and asking how her lessons were going. She answered in the soft voice of the lady he demanded she be trained to be. All sentences ended with Master, and every time he heard that word from her mouth it soothed him even more.

Ten years, and they had managed to take a third of the North back. Soon they would be at the gates of the palace, his parents palace. They could only hope the war would end there, but if Ankokukiki fled again then I would just be yet another miner victory.

"You are troubled."

Kouga sighed as he turned his eyes away from the fields red with blood to his mate, Ayame. Her belly was swollen with their unborn pups, and yet she still refused to retreat from the field.

She was right of course, he was troubled. He was strong, but he was no Taiyoukai like his parents. There was no denying the blood of youkai was getting thinner, and he was sure he finally knew why.

War. They burnt all their youki up on the battle field that when it came time to mate there was none left to feed into their children. There were a few exceptions, but they were very far and few between. The kitsunes seemed to be fine, but they gained strength differently then most youkai.

"Too much on the mind." He finally answered her earlier statement.

Ayame nodded in agreement. The war had changed so many. Shippo, the dear little kit she remembered hiding behind Kagome-chan every time he upset Inuyasha had grown much in the last ten years. And so to had his power, now up to three tails and his command over the element of fire was growing. He was half the size of Sesshomaru now when he took his true form and the red and green armor granted to him by Sutamina just made him look dashing.

No linger did the kit hide behind Kagome, instead he was right up front, fighting next to his adopted parents with no fear and all of the skill Sesshomaru had taken the time to beat into him.

Shippo was not the only one touched by the war. Inuyasha had also calmed down and went into battle with a plan instead of barging head first in, Midoriko and Kitsume by his side. And then there was him.

To say the war changed him would be an understatement. Looking back over all those years where he had chased after Kagome and the Shikon shards now, it made him feel like he had been a floundering pup. He relied on his own skills now, combined with the armor from Sutamina and the duel fist weapons from Toutosai.

But despite the new equipment, he knew they were approaching a stale mate again. Intel led them to believe the next batch of warriors bred in Ankokukiki's breeding pits would be on the field soon, and once again they would be overwhelmed.

Now would be the time. They had to push to the palace and free those being enslaved to do nothing but reproduce drones to be sent to their deaths, or failing that, kill them and put them out of their misery.

"Kouga?" Ayame asked, coming up behind him and holding him, the feel of her engorged stomach against his back a silent reminder as to what was at stake and what they had to do to make sure the future was safe.

"I wish for the North to be strong again, strong enough to defeat this evil, but I must admit I have doubts." He sighed.

Ayame nuzzled into his neck.

"Have faith. We will rise and take back what is ours." She assured him.

Nodding his head, he let her lead him to bed to get some rest before his turn in the endless rounds of blood shed would begin.

"You are sure?" Kagome asked him, staring at him in faint hope.

"It was her." Sesshomaru assured her. "Seeking us out."

Kagome held back a sob of relief. For just a moment Sesshomaru had felt Reimei's youki reaching for him, no doubt looking for the lost connection. There was still hope. According to her mate her youki was still untainted and close by, no doubt at the palace that was before them.

"What if he moves her?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Then we will hunt him to the ends of the earth." He assured her.

She nodded in agreement. As exciting as hearing about Reimei was, there was nothing either of them could do for or about her for the moment. Holding that hope close to her heart, Kagome turned the subject to things they could effect.

"Rin will be expecting soon. She wants us there when the time comes to deliver."

"This will be her third child?"

Kagome nodded, a smile blossoming on her face. War was the life of those here, but it was nice to know what they were fighting for was so tangible. Rin was still living in the Western Palace as her husband, Kohaku, was here fighting alongside the Western Army.

Being a father had changed the boy from the confused and frightened child she remember who had been used and abused by Naraku into a strong, but gentle, man whose love for his children and wife could not be questioned. The courtship had gone exactly like Kagome had predicted it would.

Sango and Miroku had eight children now, and both had agreed to pause in their mission to take over the village by sheer numbers to focus on the war. As much as they would have been valued on the battle field, instead they were giving a far more important task as far as Sesshomaru was concerned.

The entire brood had been relocated to the Western Palace so that Miroku might have better access to his star student. And that star student was proving to have all of the spiritual power Akio had predicted.

Akatsuki had taken to his lesson like a duck to water, and Kagome could not be prouder of her son, more so because he showed no signs of following Miroku down the path of lechery. Of course, Akatsuki was only 9 and just starting to notice girls.

Children grew so quickly and every time they managed to get a chance to return to the palace she could not believe how much her son had grown, and they had a damn good reason to return at least once a month for they had discovered something astonishing about him that annoyed Inuyasha to no end.

Apparently he held the same curse in reverse in which Akatsuki turned into a full taiyoukai on the night of a new moon and it took the first eight years of training to get him to even begin to gain control over a power he only possessed twelve to thirteen times a year, and that was with help from his weapons crafted from Sesshomaru's claws to help act as a focus.

The first was a typical Houshi staff and the second was a bow much like hers and she prayed he would never have an occasion to need either. Having been crafted from Sesshomaru's claws as opposed to his fangs they were not nearly as powerful as the weapon he had made for Reimei. In fact, neither one served as anything else other then a focus for him to channel his powers and had no special attacks of their own. There was an unspoken, yet sad reason for that. Akatsuki was human, and would be lucky to make it to his fifties. Reimei was a full taiyoukai and would live centuries.

"Sesshomaru." Midoriko shouted from somewhere down the hall

Kagome broke out of her reflective thoughts as the cry came. She followed behind her mate without a word, already drawing on the gem attached to the chocker around her neck to change from her Western Lady Kimono to her battle armor, a feature the other ladies were jealous of for their armor would affect only their true forms.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked the moment they met up with the miko, who was staring out of one of the windows with a grim look on her face.

Kagome caught on to what had the miko in a huff almost at once. The battle was still waging, it never stopped, but at the front of the lines was every general Ankokukiki had. Every Taiyouki under his command was tearing their way through their forces.

Sesshomaru leaped from the window, transforming and landing on all four paws and summoning his armor. Kagome followed him out, landing on his back and strapped herself in as he leaped forward. Midoriko and Kitsume were right behind them.

Sesshomaru howled, and while Kagome didn't understand the language, the rest of the youkai did. Shippo was by their side in a flash of red flames, keeping pace with the larger Inu with ease. The other taiyoukai appeared as well, each of them in their true forms and in full armor.

Kagome pulled her bow off of her back and didn't even bother to take aim as she let her arrow fly, which was followed immediately by one from Midoriko.

She got several more arrows off and between her and Midoriko's focus fire they managed to bring one of the taiyouki down. Then she braced herself as the two titanic forces clashed.

Sesshomaru lunged at the snake, his hatred for the race having grown after learning of the cause of his mothers death. Kagome took careful aim and released her arrows into the things coils as it would try to get them wrapped around Sesshomaru.

Trusting her to keep his back safe, Seshomaru put all of his attention into avoiding the things poisoned fangs and trying to get his jaws latched to the things throat. With a savage roar, the snake hissed in agony as jaws ceased its throat and began to squeeze, but the jaws came not from Sesshomaru, but rather Shippo, who had used Sesshomaru's much larger bulk to cover his assault.

It had pained her the first time she had seen Shippo kill, and it still caused her some grief as she watched the gentle kit she had known crush the wind pipe of a taiyoukai while it lashed and struggled under the combined weight of Shippo and Sesshomaru before ceasing all motion as its eyes glazed over in death.

Shippo had finished that one off as once enough of its life force had ebbed that it could no longer do anything but struggle weakly, her mate turned to another, trusting his adopted kit to get the job done. A large explosion off to the side signified the end of another taiyouki as his own youki was turned back on it by Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha.

A screech from the air caught Kagome's attention, and she looked up in time to see Aleria fall, no less then three taiyoukai attached to her, pulling her down from the sky and biting and clawing at her in a frenzy to find the seems in her armor to end her life.

Kagome could only cry out in helplessness as one of them finally found a chink and Aleria's screeches turned into a gurgle as blood erupted through her beak. The three taiyoukai broke off from her, and she finished her fall and hit the ground with out a squawk, her eyes forever frozen open.

In anguish Kagome let lose an entire volley at the three, not even feeling a hint of satisfaction as two of the assailants followed Aleria to the afterlife. There was no way to get to the fallen woman either as they were being pressed and Kagome had no choice but to turn her attention to the front again where Sesshomaru was fending off an Ookami and a Kitsune with four tails.

She returned her bow to her back and drew her sword instead, fending off a snap of the Ookami's fangs while Sesshomaru made a lunge for the Kitsune. With a sweep of her blade, an arc of purifying energy slammed into the Ookami, sending it skidding several feet back and burning its side. Before it could fully recover, a red line appeared across its throat. The thing looked at her in surprised, then collapsed dead.

Kagome barely had time to nod at Kouga before he disappeared in the fray, his claws red with the blood of many. Turning her attention forward she was just in time to watch as once again Shippo had used Sesshomaru to hid his approach and actually came up from under the Inutaiyoukai to snap his fangs onto the throat of the four tailed Kitsune.

Sesshomaru latched his fangs over the enemies face, and the sound of bone crushing still made her shudder inside, but at least her mates bulk and the bulk of the enemy hid most of Shippo from her view so she could try and pretend her little kit wasn't involved, all the while being proud of him for coming so far as a youkai.

Midoriko watched most of the battle from the air, picking her targets and offering support to the lines where it was needed most. She had been too far away to get to Aleria in time, and the anguished scream of the eagleyoukai's mate was heart wrenching.

The battle was too intense and it would be far too late by the time Sesshomaru could get to the falling taiyoukai with his blade. Off in the distance she could see the castle that had once belonged to Terrea-sama and her mate and knew they were making progress. The presence of the Taiyoukai in amongst the fighting informed her they were getting desperate and a death in the hands of the Western Alliance was probably far more preferred then the death at Ankokukiki's claws should they return in failure yet again.

Midoriko winched as another section of the battle field exploded, sending many to their deaths. The world would most definitely not be the same after this. Most races of Youkai generally didn't breed fast and many had perished in the last ten years. By the time this was over there would be considerably less of them, and the humans would have a big advantage over them by sheer numbers.

Spotting a rather nasty knot of fighting, Midoriko tossed her gloomy thoughts aside and fired her arrow just pass the tangled limbs and blades of her allies to send another small pocket of youkai to the after life, giving the group a bit of breathing space once their immediate opponents had been dealt with.

The lines shifted in their favor as the Taiyoukai were brought down. In the fore front was Sesshomaru and Kagome, shinning pure white like a beacon to the army. She briefly caught sight of Shippo, and blinked hard when she noted he stood over the body of a dead kitsune and now had four tails instead of three.

The howls of the Ookami echoed across the valley. The were so close to home that they were fighting with a spirit she hadn't seen since the beginning of the war. Kouga appeared for a brief moment, covered head to toe in the blood of his opponents and flesh dangling from the duel claws he had received from Toutosai.

"Hope." She sighed. "There is hope again."

Indeed there was a new light in the eyes of the army as the Northern Palace drew ever closer. The battle had been raging for hours now and Midoriko needed to rest. She shared a nod with Kohaku, who appeared by her side astride Kirira.

"The eastern flanks been a bit weak." She informed him.

With a nod, Kirira disappeared in that direction. More reserves arrived, and she directed them to take over for those who needed rest the most. She wanted to get Kagome out of the front lines, for she could feel the miko's energy beginning to wane, but the two leaders were too deeply entrenched for anyone other then a taiyoukai to relieve them, and they were fresh out of those at the moment.

A commotion to the western side of the battle field caught her attentions, and she couldn't help but to chuckle as the arrival of the Neko clan shredded a good portion before the enemy was able to react.

Another anguished cry drew her attention to Aleria's mate, who in his grief had plowed his way deep behind enemy lines and was now, finally, being swarmed down by the youkai.

She did not feel his youki extinguish, though it did grow fainter. The lines ceased their wavering, and finally stood steady. Midoriko took this chance fly Kitsume in and retrieve Kagome before her and her mate ended up deep into battle again.

Sesshomaru was soaked in blood, but she could tell very little of it was his. Terrea and her mate were by his side, as was Shippo. All four were panting lightly from the long exertion and if they were this beat, then it was a wonder Kagome was still standing.

"Midoriko-chan." Kagome greeted.

Midoriko could feel the waves of exhaustion rolling off of Kagome, despite the fact she was doing a pretty good job of appearing as the calm Lady of the West.

"Kagome-chan. There are many wounded that Akio-sama could use some assistance with."

"It would be my pleasure to assist."

Kagome joined her on Kitsume's back and Midoriko caught the acknowledging nod from Sesshomaru, the closest thing to a thanks he would ever give, as Kitsume took to the sky to return them to the fortress they were using as a base camp.

Midoriko didn't bother to stop by Akio, instead she directed Kagome to her bed and barely managed to get the miko out of her armor before she was dead asleep curled up in the furs.

Sighing, Midoriko sought her own bed, not at all surprised Inuyasha was not there yet. He would not retreat from the field until dragged off, or ordered off. It was times like this she envied youkai their increased stamina.

Ankokukiki had retreated to his main chamber, dismissing her and she took the time to immediately retreat to one of the gardens. Shimmering, she assumed her true form, as black as midnight with the markings of her father. She sniffed the air delicately and sent her youki out in all directions. Her ears swiveled every which way to detect any disturbance.

Convinced she was completely alone she turned her senses inward, to one of the little sparks she had discovered within herself. There was another one, but she had yet to touch it for she knew it was what was keeping her safe from Ankokukiki's corruptive youki and she did not want to risk facing that on her own just yet.

The other little spark inside of her was one she had only recently discovered. Glancing around one last time just to be sure, she triggered the little spark and took to the air as quickly as possible, ebony feathered wings lifting her into the sky until she settled on a ledge facing South, the lights form the castle below her and the fireworks of the battle far out to the south.

She watched the battle with deep interest, though detail was not that great even to her eyes from this distance. She knew how to fight of course. Ankokukiki made sure of that and he did everything in his power to try and make her hate the leaders of the Western Alliance, to want to shed their blood, and even promising it to her.

It might have worked, had it not been for the whispers of the servants and something inside of her that revealed Ankokukiki for the snake that he truly was. She still set about the combat lessons though, for one day she hopped to use those skills against him, and to free herself from his chains.

A commotion at the gate caught her attention, and her gaze shifted from the flashes of battle in the distance to the gates of the palace, were a large contingent was returning with something tied up in so many ropes one could barely see the feathers sticking out.

Sensing the stirring of Ankokukiki's youki as the former Inutaiyoukai was awoken, she quickly glided back down to the garden, taking great pains not to be spotted and dismissing the ebony wings before returning to her human form.

She forced herself to calmly walk towards the disturbance, for a lady never ran. She reached the gate and stared at the mass of blood and feathers that appeared to have once been some sort of eagle.

She stepped aside and bowed as Ankokukiki came storming around the corner, not even pausing to acknowledge her as his gaze fell upon the youkai who was more rope and blood then creature. She followed behind them, pausing a decent distance away.

Ankokukiki howled with an insane laughter after pausing before the bundle, and it caused her shudder despite herself, which was a huge leap up from the trembling of the guards.

Whatever words the two exchanged she did not catch, nor was she sure she wanted to. The eagle made a lung for Ankokukiki, his beak snapping shut mere inches from the kurokami's face.

Reimei could only watch in horror as Ankokukiki drew Seifukusha, and slashed the blade down towards the eagle. At once the bird ignited in black and green flames and the pained shrieks from the prisoner reached so high of an octave she was surprised she could still hear him.

Feathers burned, the ropes were incinerated, and the eagleyouki floundered on the ground as his skin blackened. She wanted to look away, but the horrendous sight kept her gaze locked in an iron grip.

With another swipe of Seifukusha, the flames winked out, leaving the taiyouki as nothing more then a quivering mass of near charred flesh. Without hesitation, Ankokukiki brought his blade down twice more, and twice more the eagletaiyoukai cried out in pain as half of each of his wings were sliced cleanly off.

"Toss him down in the pit until I see fit to visit him again." Ankokukiki ordered with a gleeful snarl.

Reimei could only watch in horror as her Master stormed off, still laughing insanely. Reimei shadowed the guards as they dragged the taiyouki off to a cell, leaving a large trail of blood in their wake.

She stood in the shadow, silently observing as the taiyouki was re-shackled with irons and tossed into one of the pits, the mettle grate slamming shut on top. No one bothered to stick around to guard the creature, these were pits built by Ankokukiki's youki, once closed only he could open them again.

It was an hour later before she approached the pit, looking down to the eagleyoukai whose feathers had already began to re-grow, as that was but one gift of being a taiyoukai. She looked down at the creature in pity, and almost jumped when a single golden eye snapped open to regard her.

"I know you are there." The taiyoukai declared, though he made no attempts to move or see her better.

"I know you." She declared as she changed her position so he could see her better.

"Reimei?" The taiyoukai now shifted to see her better.

"I know you." She declared again.

The memory was not there, but she wasn't surprised. It was his youki she recognized. It felt so familiar to her.

"My mate gave you a gift during your Heir Ceremony, before you were taking by him."

The last part was spat in disgust, but she hardly noted it. She knew what an heir ceremony was, the offspring Ankokukiki expected her to have with him when she came of age would have to undergo a similar ceremony and so it had been included in her lessons.

"Kuro Hane." She whispered.

The prisoner just nodded his head weakly. She had always known her wings were a gift, but now she knew by whom. Without a work she sent her own youki down to the wounded taiyouki, using her strength to assist in heal him, but only sparingly so as not to alert Ankokukiki as to what was going on.

"Tell me what you know of my true parents." She more demanded then requested.

* * *

I read somewhere, can't remember where anymore as it was a very long time ago, that one Kitsune could steal a tail from another. Well, here is the time skip, time to start wrapping things up, and no I am not going to name all eight of Sango and Miroku's kids or Rin's three.

This chapter is more of a 'what's happened in ten years" chapter and was the one I wasn't quite sure how to present. Not a hell of a lot left, just got to tie up everything and bring the final confrontation to a close.


	18. Chapter 18

-1Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 18

Close to the Den

Ankokukiki paced back and forth in a fury. The taiyoukai he had working for him had failed, most of them losing their lives on the field, the few who had dared to come crawling home had lost their lives to him. His army was in shambles, but they were not yet foolish enough to turn on him.

He could kill them all with but a wave of his hand, and he honestly contemplated it. Maybe he would send Reimei to do it instead, and let her finally bloody her claws. As if thinking of her, Reimei appeared at the door, unafraid of his fury for she had no reason to fear it. He had never raised a hand to her.

"Reimei." He smiled as she entered, his temper cooled by her mere presence.

"Master." She paused to bow before approaching him. "I have a request."

A request! This was something new.

"What is it?"

"The taiyoukai the grunts brought in today Master. I wish to have it."

He was surprised by her request. She had never shown much interest in the prisoners they had brought in before, granted none had ever been one of the resistances leaders. Her interest could be understood.

"What interest do you have in the taiyoukai?" He asked curiously.

"I wish to study it Master."

He grinned, imagining all sorts of experiments her young mind must be coming up with. He had almost no interest in the taiyoukai they had brought in. He was more then willing to let her play with it.

"It is yours."

"Thank you Master." She bowed.

He could gaze at her for hours. So much of her grandmother was there. Her grace, her soft voice. It was everything he had desired from Reimei-sama that Inutashio had taken from him.

"_Soon."_ He promised himself. _"Soon she will be old enough to take as my mate and I can watch in pleasure as her claws drew the blood of her parents."_

He dismissed her and returned to his musings. The West was getting stronger then he liked, it was time to return to the field and put them back in their place.

(brake)

"I want him moved at once." Reimei ordered the guards without any hesitance.

The guards saluted and ran to do her bidding at once. They had long since learned that her word was the same as their masters and to displease her was to displease him. Reimei watched impassively as they moved the taiyoukai from his cell in the ground to another cell in the castle, fresh straw thrown down.

Once the prisoner was settled, she dismissed the guards to guard the door from the outside. Both were snake youkai, who's hearing was not so great, more so with the distance and door now between them.

"Tell me more." She demanded of the taiyoukai still heavily bound in chains and seals.

She listened in rapture as he spoke more about her parents. He had admitted he had only just met her mother recently, and didn't have many dealings with her father before the war, but he told her what he could.

He told her of her mothers strong yet gentle spirit. The way that, even though she was only human, she had a strength that could not be denied and was perhaps the most powerful Miko to have ever walked the world.

He told her of her father, of his strength and power as a Taiyoukai and how he could still display mercy. It was his parents, her grandparents, who had originally fought Ankokukiki.

She listened in awe, and couldn't help but desire to meet them, and at the same time strengthened her resolve against Ankokukiki's corruption. She could feel them, her parents, somewhere around her.

When it grew too dangerous to stay later without drawing unwanted attention she left, returning to her garden. Once she was sure she was alone she spread her ebony wings and returned to her ledge overlooking the battle field, now so much closer then it had been.

(brake)

Kagome awoke with a start. Sesshomaru was still resting beside her and she looked around the room to see what had awoken her. There was nothing. With a sigh she snuggled in closer to her mate.

Light was starting to appear on the horizon, so she didn't bother to try and go back to sleep. All to soon the killing would begin again. She was so weary of it, but she had to remain at ease. They were so close, she could feel her daughters youki and that of Ankokukiki.

Would she even recognize her own daughter? The last time she had seen her she was but a baby, now she was ten years old. She would be walking and talking. Kagome felt the pain of having missed her daughters first step, her first word. She had the wonderful memories of her son's first steps and words, moments of light in the war of darkness they had been fighting.

She wondered what Akatsuki would think of his older sister, having only heard about her and never having met her. He certainly loved his older sister Rin and was excited about being an uncle.

With a sigh, Kagome sat up, pausing when a hand rested on her side. She glanced down at her mate, golden eyes looking up at her. She smiled and laid back down in his embrace, content for this moment of warmth, even if it would last for just a moment.

"It's almost over, isn't it." She whispered.

"Hai." He agreed softly. "Soon we will have our daughter back."

She nestled closer to him, taking comfort in his warmth and presence, a presence she once feared so long ago. Now, it was hard to think of anything else. How the times changed.

"_So many in the future would have killed for hair like this."_ She smiled in silent amusement as she absently played with several strands of his hair. _"I would kill for it."_ She added chuckling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." She denied, turning around in his embrace to stare into golden eyes.

Eyes that were once as gold and dangerous as the glaciers that capped the world, now gazed at her in silent respect and warmth. She smiled up at him, feeling nothing but pride.

As much as she would have loved to live in that moment longer, duty called, and she had a daughter that needed saving. She leaned over to share a quick kiss before they both got up and he helped her into her armor as she helped him into his in their morning ritual.

They ate on the move, heading towards the battle field. She was pleased to note they had not only held the line, but had apparently even pushed forward. The Ookami had been on the field all night, fighting with a fire not seen in a very long time, led by their prince, Koga.

They came to the balcony of their current fort, once again built by the yokai of the earth, who had been kind enough to raise a fort every time they pushed forward. Sesshomaru floated down to the ground with a grace she would always envy. The moment his feet hit the ground he shimmered and changed into his true form.

Without a moments of hesitation she leaped and landed upon his back. At once his armor came up around them both and he leaped into battle. She drew her bow and fired into the thickest of the fighting, nodding in satisfaction as her arrow left a trail of ash in its wake. The battle became a blur after that.

The sun was setting when they managed to get a pause in the fighting. They had made another big push and now the lines were divided by a raging river, the castle not far on the other side, half of it carved into the mountain behind it.

With the river now dividing the two armies, there was finally a break in the fighting they hadn't seen in many years. The Ookami were still frothing at the mouths to finish what they had started, their home so close before them, but Koga and his parents managed to reign them in before they could start crossing.

"The fighting has stopped all along the front and Akio-sama has began to tend to the wounded." Shippo reported as he trotted up to them.

Kagome smiled down at her son. He was so beautiful in his true form, sleek and golden.

"Good. Let us take this respite for come dawn, we WILL cross the river and reclaim that which is ours." She declared.

Sesshomaru growled in agreement beneath her and she absently scratch behind one of his ears. She froze in her ministrations and looked up at past the castle, to the mountain behind it.

There, on the cliff face. Sesshomaru must have sensed it too for his head snapped up and his ears perked forward in full alert. It was hard for her to see from this distance so she concentrated her power around her eyes to sharpen her vision.

Staring back at them was a black Inu, with what appeared to be wings folded down her side and markings unmistakable, about the same size as Kirira in her true form.

"Reimei." Kagome whispered as she stared at her daughter for the first time since she had been a pup and the first time she had ever seen her in her Inu form.

It took all of her will power not to leap across the river and go after her daughter now. She felt Reimei's youki wash over them, searching and seeking. Golden eyes meet green. Then it abruptly stopped and Reimei flew down from the cliff face to disappear somewhere behind the castle walls.

Sesshomaru was growling low and feral, but he held his ground. Shippo was looking about warily, hackles also raised as he tried to determine the threat his surrogate father had detected.

"Oi, we going to finish this or what."

Kagome snapped out of her daze, as did Sesshomaru as Inuyasha landed arrogantly beside them, Midoriko astride Kitsume right behind him.

"In the morning. For now, let us rest and recover our strength." Kagome answered, turning her attention from the castle to the Hanyou.

"And let them recover?" He asked impatiently.

"Somehow I doubt Ankokukiki's warriors well be receiving the same treatment ours are." Midoriko pointed out.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted, but did settle down.

"If you have so much pent up energy, I am sure we can find some way to burn it." Midoriko grinned at him.

Inuyasha looked at her, then grinned and chased her away from the battle field.

"I expect to be an aunt one of these days." She shouted after them.

Kagome sighed as she lost sight of them and turned her gaze forward as Sesshomaru removed them from the field. Unlike Midoriko and Inuyasha who could disappear for a quick romp wherever they desired, she and Sesshomaru had duties that must be attended to. Shippo followed dutifully at their side, tails held high

Terea and her mate managed to reign in all of the Ookami with Koga's help and was forcing them all to rest and recover after the brutal fighting they had been through. Several had fought themselves to death, going and going until their bodies gave out on them in a furious frenzy.

Kagome shared a respectful nod with the Ookami Taiyoukai as they passed them on their way to where Akio was tending the wounded. With the final confrontation so close Akio was overseeing the injured herself, determined to have as many ready for combat come dawn.

"Akio-sama." Kagome greeted.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama." Akio paused in her work to acknowledge them.

Kagome listened to Akio's report on how many would be ready come dawn when she suddenly felt an overwhelming Youki heading straight for them. She had felt its like once before during Reimei's Heir ceremony and she knew who it was at once.

She drew Kagearashi and channeled every ounce of her powers through the blade to erect a field as large as she could around them faster then the time it took Sesshomaru to even begin to turn to face the threat.

She managed it just in time as the world suddenly erupted in chaos as a large explosion rocked the battle field. Those not fortunate enough to be behind her shield or have shields they were able to erect by their own where instantly incinerated in the blast.

Insane laughter flooded the sudden silence as the explosion passed. Kagome glared up to see Ankokukiki lounging on a black cloud, Seifukusha resting easily in his clawed hand.

Kagome glared at the blade that had not only so easily destroyed Toukijin, but had just murdered hundreds. There was no wailing of the injured for they had either been protected by her barrier, or incinerated in the blast.

"Only the whelp of Inutashio would walk up to bare his neck to my fangs." Ankokukiki paused in his insane laughter to declare. "I pray you washed them as well for MY daughter is eager to sink her fangs into it."

There were a million things Kagome wanted to scream up at the being, and judging by the way Sesshomaru was growling and how his hackles were fully raised, he shared her thoughts, but she was the Lady of the Western Lands and she would not stoop to that level, even if twelve years ago she would have been screaming at Ankokukiki with fingers pointing and eyes flaming

"It is you who should be washing your neck." She declared calmly, her voice amplified by her power to carry across the field. "For come this time tomorrow, you will be but another faded myth in history."

Ankokukiki roared with laughter again.

"Come then. Come to your deaths. Seifukusha hungers for the blood of a worthy opponent."

Ankokukiki's laughter faded as he floated back to the castle. Only then did Kagome dare to look around her to see the devastation one being had caused in an instant. He had been relentless and slaughtered far more of his own then theirs in his thoughtless and heartless action.

She had managed to protect at least 80% of their army, and to her relief Inuaysha and Midoriko had been inside her barrier and both were looking extremely pissed at having their fun interrupted. Inuyasha still hadn't even put his shirt back on.

Across the river though, it was mostly silent. They had no caring Miko to shield them. Kagome sighed, and dropped the shield now that the threat was past. Kagearashi slipped from her fingers as exhaustion claimed her.

Inuaysha quickly snatched up Kagearashi before it could hit the ground and Midoriko caught Kagome, pulling her astride Kitsume who had arrived just in time. The moment Kagome was off of his back, Sesshomaru dismissed his armor and returned to his human form to collect his mate from them.

"She is burnt out, that shield took a lot of power out of her." Midoriko reported.

"She needs rest. I am amazed she was able to do so much after a full day of fighting." Akio marveled. "Her powers seem to have no bound to their limits."

"No, it's more like her powers are being returned to her. What ever her wish upon the Shikon no tama was that her powers have been fuelling must almost be complete. And as that wish takes less power from her to fuel, her power returns." Midoriko explained.

"It's been ten years, and still her wish is not fulfilled?" Shippo asked surprised.

Midoriko merely nodded.

Kagome wasn't paying much attention, her world was a haze of exhaustion and all she knew of at that moment was that she was safe in the cradle of her mates arms and youki, and that tomorrow, one way or another, this war would end.

(brake)

Reimei felt Ankokukiki's youki searching for her. She quickly tore her gaze away from the woman she knew instantly was her mother and quickly flew back down to the garden, dismissing her wings just as Ankokukiki strode in.

His look of annoyance disappeared as he spotted her to be replaced with one of what could only be described as insane joy. She returned to her human form as he strode up to her.

"Good news my child. The leaders of the rebel forces have been stupid enough to deliver themselves to our very front gates. I know how hard you have been training to prepare for the day you could take their blood."

"When will I be able to bathe in it, Master?" Reimei forced herself to smile in joy as she asked the question.

"Soon my dear, soon." He promised, running one clawed hand through her hair, a look of pure insanity on his face.

"I can hardly wait to punish those who would dare to rebel against your wisdom and leadership."

She continued to lavish him with false praise, all the while forcing herself to remain where she was and not go rushing to the battle field to finally meet her parents face to face. No the time was close now and she had been this patient this long. She could not afford to let Ankokukiki know she despised him, he was still too powerful after all.

It was some time later when she was once again visiting with the Taiyouki she had claimed, listening to his stories of her grandmother when she felt Ankokukiki's Youki gathering.

She had just enough time to reach the window and witness as he destroyed everything around him. She watched in horror as thousands of his own warriors were incinerated in the blast from Seifukusha.

Rage unlike anything she had ever known filled her. It took all of her willpower to keep her own youki down, to channel and harness it instead of letting it explode. Later that night after he had returned and notched her rage, she had informed him she had been furious he had stolen her promised kill from her.

He assured her he had not and that she would spill their blood on the dawn of the morning. She pretended to have her rage slightly quelled and apologized for doubting his word.

She did not sleep that night, for come dawn she would finally be reunited with her parents, even if she would only have a few moment to live before Ankokukiki would kill them all. For if it was one thing she had learned in her ten years as his servant, it was that no one had the power to beat him.

* * *

Big thank you for all the reviews that keep flowing in. I am surprised everytime a new one for Midsummers comes in. I was re-reading over Midsummers and DAMN at the spelling errors. I have no Idea how I missed so many of them. Maybe when this is over with I will go back and FIX eveything, lol. And all I can sa is thankyou for wading through the hell that is those chapters. Though I must say with your dedication the whole will/well thing has definitly improved.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha

Do we really need to put these up every chapter or is the first chapter fine, I mean really, you think fanfictionDOTnet alone is basically one giant disclaimer.

Chapter 19

Reunion

The weather was very calm, the sun coming up over the horizon in its normal flourish. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the feel of a terrible storm ready to break was in the air.

With Ankokukiki's unforeseen assistance in annihilating a large portion of the opposing force, the castle he was holed up in was now completely surrounded and they had finally been able to get a break in the fighting to actually rest.

Kagome looked over her allies as they stood ready for what was certain to be the final assault, when they would have to once more face Ankokukiki, a youkai turned kami. Both previous times they had been unable to harm him while he laughed at them.

This time they were prepared to face him. This time they were going to him and not the other way around. They would get Reimei back and then….

Kagome sighed. Reimei had been raised by Ankokukiki, there was no guarantee she would even know or recognize her parents. There was also a chance Reimei would be a willing servant of the creature that had been raising her.

Kagome pushed those thoughts aside before they could take root. The brief glimpse she had gotten of her daughter showed her aura to be as clean as her fathers, if not considerably more pure.

She glanced at her mate. If he was worried about what this day would bring not an ounce of it showed on his calm features. Inuyasha was pacing, Midoriko was calmly cleaning her nails with a dagger, Shippo was watching Sesshomaru, waiting for instructions, Koga and Ayame were out on the field currently in command of their division to make sure no one slipped away, and the remaining Taiyoukai were waiting as calmly as Sesshomaru.

"Today, we finish this." Kagome declared. "We will end this war and reclaim that which was taken from us; land" she looked the Ookami, "honor" she looked Inuyasha and Midoriko, "and family." She shared a knowing look with her mate. "To Victory, or Death." She declared, drawing Kagerashi from its sheath and holding it out before her.

Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were the first to land atop hers, followed by the various other weapons of those present. With a final nod, the blades were returned to their owners sides as they turned as one to face the castle, and the final battle that would determine the future.

Reimei could feel the tension brewing in the air. She remained still as she was outfitted with a set of armor made specifically for her and handed a katana. In the background Ankokukiki watched with a self satisfied smirk etched on his face.

She ignored him the best she could as the two slaves assisting her in the armor continued to work in silent terror. Once done they stepped back and Reimei dismissed them, sending them to relative freedom before Ankokukiki could acknowledge them.

With the battle so close to hand she had ordered every slave she could to join the Taiyoukai locked in her private wing with direct orders to free him several minutes after the battle was joined and then seek shelter where they could until the storm was over.

She turned to face Ankokukiki, testing out her movement range in the armor and finding it to be unrestrained.

"Does it please you?" He asked with a grin.

"Hai, Master." She bowed, a pleased smile on her face.

"Good. Come. Tonight we will drink the blood of those that dare to oppose us, assuming Seifukusha doesn't turn them all to ash." He roared with insane laughter, gesturing her to join his side as they walked up to the ramparts.

Reimei had never been permitted this close to the battlefield, and she felt her blood begin to race in an unfamiliar way. She focused on the other spark in her soul, the one that had protected her from Ankokukiki's corruption, the one she had yet to draw upon. At once she felt calmer as a warm presence filled her.

She recognized the feeling of that spark, for she felt its mate out on the field before the castle. As they climbed the last set of stairs to gaze upon the army that stood before them her gaze snapped right to the Inutaiyoukai decked in full armor with what appeared to be a human woman astride his back.

"_Father._" Reimei acknowledged silently before turning her gaze to the human woman. "_Mother_."

Ankokukiki was screaming, his voice amplified by his youki so the whole field could hear him.. Reimei ignored him, instead returning her gaze to lock with that of the youkai she knew was her father.

She didn't get to enjoy it for long because the next thing she knew, there was a large explosion before them. She resisted to urge to cover her face and instead glanced sideways to see Ankokukiki, Seifukusha fully drawing and humming with power.

The dam broke, the battle began. Ankokukiki dove over the wall, howling with glee as Seifukusha slashed its way through the opposing army, leaving ash in its wake. The remains of his army poured over the wall behind their master, screaming in mad blood lust. They knew it was over and planned to take out as many of the Western Soldiers as they could.

Reimei was expected to join the battle, to fight by Ankokukiki's side, and the two guards left to make sure no harm befell her reminded her of this before she silenced them with a glare. She watched the battle from the battlement instead, studying the moves of the participants.

Being this close to the battle, feeling the large amount of youki being released, she felt the blood rushing through her again and the desire to fight, to show who was the strongest raced through her veins.

She fought it back, using the spark within her soul as a focus. She could ill afford to loose herself, or she might find herself either killing the innocent, or revealing her planned treasury too soon.

Instead she waited and watched. Watched as Ankokukiki massacred everything in his path. Watched as her parents and their friends tore their own path of destruction until finally, the two climatic forces met in the middle.

Behind her a portion of the castle exploded, and the Taiyoukai she had rescued burst forth, a cry of vengeance for his lost mate on his beak as he flew head first into the fray, passing low over head and snatching her two guards in his talons as he flew past, dispatching them on the way. Reimei used the distraction to seemingly disappear from the wall. It was time.

Shippo, Inuyasha and Midoriko had cleared the path for them, letting Kagome and Sesshomaru conserve the majority of their strength for the fight that was to come, for they would need it.

Returning Jounetsu to her back, Kagome drew Kagerashi and let her power flare through he blade. She leaped off of Sesshomaru's back as he grounded to a halt, Ankokukiki stood across from them in human form.

With the first flash Sesshomaru's armor disappeared, and in the second he also stood once more in human form. A large space was cleared around them as no one wanted to be anywhere near the forces that were about to clash.

"I trust your necks are clean, it would be a pain to get dirt upon Reimei's blade." He laughed at them.

"I do not see my Daughter here." Kagome pointed out coldly.

Ankokukiki snarled and Kagome barely had time to raise Kagerashi to deflect the black slash of youki Ankokukiki had launched at her from Seifukusha. Sesshomaru launched as assault of his own, racing forward and slashing at Ankokukiki with his claws.

Ankokukiki brought Seifukusha up to block the attack, and Sesshomaru leaped back. He made no sound but Kagome could clearly see the burn marks on his hand where the dark youki from Seifukusha had burned him.

Laughing wildly once more, Ankokukiki lunged at Sesshomaru, Seifukusha leading the way, black youki dripping from the blade and blackening the earth where it landed. Where the blade went, death followed.

If Sesshomaru tried to block that blade with his claws, it would do nothing but burn him again, perhaps even kill him. Toukijin was long gone and any regular katana would be destroyed before the evil blade.

Kagome was no youkai, she would not be able to make it in time to block the strike nor erect a barrier in time.

"Tenseiga." Kagome called out, the thought implementing itself in her brain in flash of insight.

Without hesitation, Sesshoamru drew his fathers fang and blocked Seifukusha, a flash of sparks erupting between them. A look of confusion crossed Ankokukiki's face, followed by intense hatred.

"How?" He snarled.

"Tenseiga represents life." Kagome answered coldly.

Ankokukiki stepped back and slashed Seifukusha towards her. Once again she raised Kagerashi to deflect the attack just in the nick of time. Sesshomaru didn't waste the opening and once more lashed out with his claws.

There was a horrible grinding sound as sparks flew. Ankokukiki brought the blade back towards Sesshomaru, and launched another slash of black energy. Tenseiga was brought up to block the assault, but the blade was not as strong as Kagerashi and Sesshomaru was pushed back by the force of the assault.

They were giving no chance to recover. Ankokukiki launched assault after assault at the two of them, laughing madly as they were forced to defend themselves and giving no chance to counter.

(brake)

There were too many. For all the ones Ankokukiki had apparently slaughter, hundreds more had been hiding inside the palace. He had found himself in the thickest of the fighting, and unlike the fodder Ankokukiki had been tossing at them before, these youkai were not so easy to kill with a single slash of Tetsuseiga. These youkai were fully rested and while the army had gotten one night of respite, they had been fighting nonstop for 10 years while these youkai had been lounging behind the walls.

Midoriko fought valiant by his side, arrows of pure holy power disintegrating those they hit, or at least doing massive amounts of damage. Eventually they were separated by the flow of battle and he lost sight of her.

He didn't have the time to go looking for her as the fighting was so thick he could barely move. As much as he hated to admit it, he almost preferred the battles against the host Naraku use to summon against them. At least he was more or less alone, here he could not use any of his larger, more powerful moves for fear of killing his allies.

It didn't help that the remaining Taiyoukai who served Ankokukiki were also on the field, and it was against one of them Inuyasha quickly found himself, for they had apparently deemed him a higher threat, or at least a half decent challenge.

"A pathetic Hanyou, sickening how others have fallen to you. Here I thought I would find myself another Taiyouki worthy to fight." Hissed the serpent.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "You aren't even worth my time."

"You should learn your place." The serpent hissed, then lunged at him.

The taiyoukai was fast, arguably as fast as Sesshomaru was, and Inuyasha was barely able to bring Tetsuseiga up in time to block the attack. Poison dripped from the creatures fangs, burning holes in the ground where it landed.

The taiyoukai struck again and again, and each time Inuyasha was barely able to either dance out of range or parry with Tetsuseiga. Eventually the thrashing of the taiyoukai cleared them a bit of space and Inuyasha was able to retaliate with a Kaze no Kizu.

The taiyoukai managed to dodge it at the last second. With a snarl of frustration the taiyoukai changed tactics, and shot a stream of pure poison at him.

Inuyasha leaped out of the way, but not fast enough. His left leg began to dissolve and he cried out in agony as the poison burned like acid. He had been fighting almost continuously for the last week working on the push with Koga and the Ookami that had finally led them to this battle and it was taking its toll.

His leg gave out beneath him and before he could attempt to recover, the serpent had him wrapped in his coils, squeezing ever so slowly. Inuyasha cried out in pain, Tetsuseiga dropping from his hand.

"Pathetic Hanyou, I well enjoy squeezing the life out of you." The serpent hissed.

His vision began to blur and bleed. Part of his blood was recognizing the threat to his health and he did not have Tetsuseiga in his hands to mitigated it, the other part was too exhausted from days upon days of constant battles.

A part of him reached toward the youkai that was his fathers heritage, another part of him would sooner die then turn into the killing machine that his youkai blood released.

"I wish," he though weakly as his vision began to go black as his lungs were both crushed and demanded oxygen. "that I could access my youkai blood without loosing myself to it."

(brake)

Kagome quickly channeled her powers through Kagerashi, erecting a barrier around herself and sweating under the strength of the blows landing upon her shield. A glance showed Sesshomaru was not fearing so well.

Her power dispelled the attack, purifying it. Tenseiga could only weaken and deflect it. Any lesser Youkai would have been destroyed by now, but Sesshomaru held his ground, ignoring the stinging pain from the blades of darkness that were leaving slashes in his clothing and skin.

Kagome slowly made her way over to her mate, struggling every step of the way, until she could extend her shield to cover him, relieving him of the task of needing to deflect the dark blades and finally able to launch a counter of his own once more.

He summoned his whip and lashed out at Ankokukiki, who merely laughed and deflected the weak weapon with his own barrier of youki, dissolving it before it could come close to harming him.

Kagome jabbed Kagerashi into the ground and drew Jounetsu once more. It took a lot of concentration to continue to fuel the barrier and form an arrow of pure energy. Sesshomaru bolted out of the shield, slashing at Ankokukiki, who raised Seifukusha to block, not knowing Tenseiga really couldn't harm him.

Kagome fired the moment she had an opening. Ankokukiki stumbled as her arrow slammed into him, steam rising from where it had collided with his side and blood flowing from where Sesshomaru had managed to hit with a slash of his claws during the distraction.

At once his youki shield was back up and no further attacks could get through. Tenseiga and Seifukusha threw up sparks as the blades once more began to cross. Kagome dropped the barrier and focused on summoning another arrow.

The moment the barrier was down Ankokukiki sent another slash of darkness her way. She countered it with the arrow she had just summoned and reformed her shield before the second slash could reach her.

Once again she was forced to concentrate on both her shield and forming her arrows. Her arrows would hit, temporarily dispelling his youki armor, and Sesshomaru could get a slash in, then the barrier would be up again. Every time she would try to drop the shield to conserve her power, she would find blades of darkness coming her way.

They were doing damage, but it was clear who was going to run out of energy first. Without Kagerashi to amplify her powers she would had been dead already. Sesshomaru was doing much better, but he could not get through Ankokukiki's barrier without her power to drop it.

She felt her power begin to wane, and then her shield dropped as she was unable to support it any longer. She quickly dropped Jounetsu and drew Kagerashi from the ground, expecting to have to block another slash of darkness that never came.

Sharp claws appeared around her throat, another set grasping her wrist and forcing her to drop Kagerashi. Ankokukiki roared in laughter and Kagome was able to get a look at who had seized her.

"Well done." Ankokukiki crooned.

Kagome looked into the eyes of her daughter, eyes that stared back at her coldly. Ankokukiki continued to laugh. Sesshomaru tried to rush to his mates side, but Ankokukiki blocked him.

It happened so fast that to this day Kagome still wasn't sure what had happened. There was a flash of light, and then Reimei was standing behind Ankokukiki, who was standing ram rod stiff, the blade of a katana jutting through his chest.

"Wh….what….have..you done?" Ankokukiki gasped, blood pouring out of his mouth, a look of complete bafflement on his face.

"Taking back the life you tried to take from me, and stole from so many others." Reimei answered calmly.

"But…I.. though…" A cough of blood.

"Your lies are easily seen through. Meitouseika has protected me from your taint." Reimei answered.

"Traitorous Bitch, just like your grandmother before you." He bellowed.

Ankokukiki summoned the last of his strength to raise Seifukusha for once final strike. He swung Seifukusha around with the last of his strength, intent to slice Reimei in half. His eyes were blood shot and completely mad.

Crying out, Kagome rushed forward, and used the last of her power to summon a shield around her daughter. At the same time Sesshomaru slashed out with Tenseiga. The blade passed harmlessly through his daughter, but sliced Ankokukiki neatly in half.

Seifukusha dropped from now lifeless claws, shattering into a million motes of darkness and dissipating before it even hit the ground. Kagome's world darkened as the last of her power fled from her.

(brake)

Power flooded into Inuyasha as the internal battle between his youkai and human heritages ended and his youkai blood rushed forth. The serpent barely had time to register the change before he was torn into a million pieces, blood spraying in all directions.

Inuyasha landed, watching in detached interest as his youkai blood began to heal him and marveling at the marking on his wrist. In fact he started at them in contemplation before another youkai attacked him. With a casual flick of his wrist he dispatched the youkai.

He looked up and saw Ayame in trouble. With hardly a though he dashed towards her, grabbing Tetsuseiga on the way to decapitate the youkai attacking Kogas mate.

"Inuyasha, ara…" Ayame stopped mid sentence to stare at him in surprise.

"What?" He demanded irritable.

"You are…But how?"

Inuyasha took the time to look at his reflection in Tetsuseiga's blade, the markings of his heritage and the color of his eyes clear as day to his youkai heritage. And while he felt the bloodlust that plagued all youkai, he found himself in control of his thoughts.

With a savage grin, he returned to the fray full force. The army crumbled as Ankokukiki fell. Inuyasha led the assault to finish of those that were left on the field while Koga led the one into the castle, him being the better choice for the Ookami knew their own walls better then anyone and could find any who tried to hide or escape.

There was a moment of silence as they took the time to absorb the fact that the battle was over, and then the cheering began. Many collapsed as their adrenalin ran out and Akio led the way through the field to assist those with their injuries. The youkai would be able to move in an hour or so, the warm afternoon sun making it rather comfortable to just lay where one was, despite the stench of so much blood in the air.

With the battle over he felt his blood cool. The markings disappeared and his eyes returned to normal.

"Inuyasha!!"

The hanyou barely had time to turn to face the woman who had called him before she was latched onto him and they were sharing hungry kisses. Both of them were covered in the blood of those they had defeated, but neither one cared.

"Want to make babies?" She asked in a break in the kisses.

Inuyasha stared at Midoriko in surprise. He was saved from having to answer by a familiar cry.

"Kagome."

Midoriko and Inuyasha turned to see Shippo rushing to another part of the field, once more in his humanoid form. Inuyasha shifted Midoriko onto his back and took off after the Kitsune, suddenly worried about his best friend.

They arrived to see Sesshomaru supporting Kagomes head in his lap with a young girl that could only be Reimei, judging by the markings upon her, kneeling beside them. Midoriko was off his back and by Kagomes side in and instance.

"She's fine, just exhausted." Midoriko reported with a relieved sigh.

Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding and then turned his attention to Reimei, who was looking at him curiously. He held still as his niece stood up and walked up to him, the blade he recognized as Meitouseika, Sesshomaru's gift to his daughter during her heir ceremony, bloodied and in her hand.

Reimei stabbed the blade into the ground and then, ever so tentatively, reached forward, and grabbed an ear in each hand, rubbing them in awe. He stood their completely stunned.

"They are soft, just like I remember in my dreams." She smiled softly.

(brake)

Kagome woke up slowly, staring around in confusion at a room she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Mom." Akatsuki cheered, hugging her tightly.

She barely had time to return the embrace when another one joined her son. She stared at Reimei in shock, then held both her children close, crying with tears of joy. Her family once again complete.

Midoriko stood by with a grin on her face, resting comfortably against Inuyasha's chest. The hanyou was also grinning, his arms wrapped possessively around Midoriko.

Shippo was cheering, as he was now a bit big and too old to be diving onto her the way he use to when they had first met so long ago.

The only one missing was Sesshomaru, though she could sense his youki near by and estimated his location to be in the study, where he was no doubt trying to catch up on just over 10 years worth of backed up paper work.

"Kagome-sama, I will inform Sesshoamru-sama you are awake at once." Sekira announced as her handmaiden opened the door to see her awake.

"That wont be necessary Sekira, my mate is aware already." She smiled.

Indeed she felt Sesshomaru;s youki react to her the moment she brushed him with her power. His own youki flared up to return the caress before subsiding. She doubted he was worried about her, after all simple power exhaustion was nothing to fret about, it was just an annoyance.

"Kagome-chan, you are awake."

Kagome smiled as Sango and Miroku walked in, several of their older children pausing outside the door. She shared a hug with Sango and a smile with Miroku. They made themselves comfortable as they began to exchange tales of what they had been up to during the war and how well Akatsuki had been progressing in his studies.

It was later that night when things had quieted down, when she had visited all her friends and surrogate family that Sesshomaru returned to their room. She smiled up at him as he stripped and joined her.

"Reimei?" She asked.

"Sleeping peacefully." He answered. "Meitouseika protected her from HIS corruption. She seems eager to join us in life."

Kagome nodded and sighed in relief. She had feared their daughter would not be able to adjust to being with them so soon, but apparently that fear was misplaced.

(brake)

Reimei sighed and smiled as she looked down at her younger brother, who had followed her everywhere since her arrival. She wasn't annoyed, for she would have been following him had he not been following her. She had hopped to learn more about her parents from him, but it seemed he hadn't gotten to spend much time with them either, since they had been busy with the war to rescue her.

It filled her heart with joy to know she was so loved by her parents, though it was shadowed by the fact that she had so little knowledge of them. Akatsuki shared her pain, and they made a vow together to get to know their parents better now that they had them pinned down.

Reimei found an instant liking to Rin, who had hugged her the moment they had walked into the palace and had many tales to tell her and her brother about their parents. But most of all, she developed an overwhelming love for Midoriko, who knew things about her father she was sure he would sooner have never let them learn, such as the Dungeon and chain story.

She had feared that she would not be accepted here, but that was not to be true. She found herself adjusting quickly, the comforting presence of her fathers youki soothing to her spirit and mending the scratches Ankokukiki's youki has left on hers.

They were barely home for two days before she found herself in the dojo, Meitouseika in hand. Of course Ankokukiki had made sure she received ample training, but this was different, this was something she recognized as a way her father showed his love, for he would make sure she knew how to fight; not so she could learn to kill for him, but so she could defend herself and those she loved.

Her mother awakened four days later after the battle, exactly as Midoriko had predicted. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she would get, or even how she would react. The moment she saw her little brother in her mothers arms, being held with such love she wanted it, and before she even knew what had happened she was nestled beside her brother and mother, and all seemed right with the world, as if everything that had happened with Ankokukiki had just been a terrible dream.

The small spark that had helped her through her years as a prisoner was now a full blown sun, right here, in front of her, warming her in its embrace. She had waited so long for it, and now it was hers. She would not give it up for anything in the world.

She was home.

* * *

Easily, the best battle I have ever written, and it flowed so smoothly. Every time I reread this chapter a tingle of excitement runs up my spine and the last little bit I swear brings tears to my eyes. Surprisingly, this chapter actually flowed out of me rather smoothly.

One chapter left, the epilogue, and then this long journey well finally come to a close. I will probably then go back and edit everything because all those spelling errors are driving me insane, and there are a lot in the first chapter alone.

Oh and Kagome's wish will finally be revealed, so stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

How Kagome was ever able to keep up with all this homework and look for shards in the past was something Souta was totally unable to grasp. At least he had a good grasp on one of his subjects, and that was history. Well, at least this part of the course. When your sister had run around, and was still living it, it kind of gave you an edge.

Thoughts of his sister caused him to pause briefly on his walk home. It had been several months since his sister had last visited them with little Reimei. Oh how his niece had been so cute, though he would never admit it! Cute was for girls.

His grandfather had woken up from slumber one day in a panic, saying the magic was gone. It had taken a while for his mom to calm him down, but the words of his grandfather stuck in his head, and since then Kagome had not been home.

Strangely enough his mother didn't seem too worried. But then it was always hard to tell with her. She always had a smile on her face, even on those nights Kagome would come home covered in blood with torn clothing. It was as if nothing could faze a Mom, and he wondered if it was an inherit skill all grownups learned when they had kids, or just a skill his mother had.

He though of his grandfather and wrote the idea off as a special case for his mother. Or maybe it was a female thing. He thought of his sister. She had seemed so different holding little Reimei, so much calmer then the fiery, short tempered, more like Inuyasha then she would ever dare to admit, teenage sister he remembered growing up with. She reminded him of Mom.

"I'm home." Souta shouted as he slid the front door open, took off his shoes, stepped in, and closed the door again.

"Welcome home Souta. How was school?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

"Boring." He answered as he joined her, accepting his after school snack and sitting at the table, pulling out his textbooks. "Any word from sis yet?" He asked hopefully, as he had everyday for several months now.

"Not yet. She is probably very busy raising a baby and ruling a kingdom. Why when I had you I barely had a chance to breath to my self between work and diapers." She smiled in fond memory

"_Women have a strange sense of what's cool." _Souta thought to himself. Still he held a lingering concern for his sister.

"When you are done eating can you take the garbage out please?"

"Sure mom."

Said garbage was not that heavy or big. Grandpa barely ate at all, his mom ate like a rabbit, another inherit trait of women it seemed and he frequently wondered how any of them ever got heavy set, and even he could only put back so much food now that his latest growth spurt was over.

His path led him past the well, and he couldn't help but to detour to it on his way back. There was no sign of disturbance. The dirt on the bottom remained mark free and the little strings he had strung up to make sure his sister hadn't snuck in and out without telling him were still there, though he doubted such things would make it past Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha would have plowed right through them and never even think about resetting them. In fact there would probably be enough cussing that half the block would have heard it. Sesshomaru on the other hand would probably just glide through them, but for sure Kagome would have tripped a few of them and he doubted either of them would bother putting them back.

No, it was clear his sister had still not come back, and the well felt as dead as ever, if not more so. With a heavy sigh Souta left the well house, returning to the dreaded homework that awaited him at the table.

There was a time when he was younger he would have been happy to have the house and mom to himself, but now it was too quite. No one to pick a fight with. No one to sneak food out of the fridge late at night with.

With a sigh he set to his homework, starting with the easiest, History. As he read through the first chapter he sighed. So much for the well of knowledge his sister was suppose to be. The war they were researching probably hadn't happened yet where she was.

Not much was known about the war, only that a strong ruler from the north had swept through and conquered most of Japan, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. There was mention of a great war and a strong alliance of leaders banding together, but other then that not much else was known. Rather the lord was defeated or not remains a mystery, though evidence spoke of a large battle to the north. In fact his class was taking a trip up to what was believed to be the final battle sight.

If only Kagome would come home. He could warn her about the up coming war, though vaguely he wondered if doing so might change history. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice his mother had set dinner out until she politely cleared her throat.

"Aw shoot!" He exclaimed as he cleared his books off the table and ran over to the spare bedroom to help his grandfather make it to the table.

The buss ride was not too bad considering it was several miles up a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Seeing as how it was in the middle of the week during the school year tourism was not that large in the area yet, so traffic was minimal and there was no competition with a mob of tourist for the attractions, as much as old buildings covered in moss could be considered an attraction.

Well, in this case an entire cave structure never before seeing in Japan's history. It was as if it had been carved out of the natural rock without the use of tools. One theory was that water was somehow channeled as a cutting tool as the tunnels were similar in design to the ones created by dried up underwater rivers. Course there was no water markings on the rocks anywhere.

The tour was about as boring as it could be, though something of the place felt different to him. They were halfway up the mountain when he finally admitted the place felt kind of like how the well use to. Tingling on his senses.

He paused at one of the forks, looking down the dark corridor that was still covered in dust and clearly not used. He thought he had caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

He was about to shake it of when he caught it again. He took a step towards the corridor.

"Souta-kun, come on." His assigned partner barked at him when she had turned around and discovered he was no longer following her.

Matsumi was his rival for the top grade in history, knowing almost as much as he did about the time period they were studying. Not surprising seeing as how her father owned the local museum and one of the largest temples attached to it.

"Hang on." He called back to her as he started down the corridor, following the flicker of movement.

"Souta-kun." She growled in frustration as she chassed after him.

His first impression was right, no one had used these corridors in years, maybe even generations. Cobwebs were surprisingly absent. No tracks were in the dust, yet he was sure something was leading him somewhere.

Despite the absence of any form of modern day lighting, Souta was surprised to discover he could see just fine, the walls were apparently giving of some sort of soft glow.

"Souta-kun, we should turn around and head back before we get into trouble." Matsumi growled at him again, hand on her hips and tapping a foot impatiently, though there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"In a moment Matsumi-chan." Souta waved her off.

The corridor has seemingly ended, but there appeared to be some sort of faded writing on the wall. Text he could not read, but the picture below it was clear enough.

Behind him Matsumi gasped when her eyes caught sight of the mural on the wall.

"Oh my. It can't be. It's impossible. But it is." Her voice held hints of both extreme excitement and almost uncontrollable glee

"That almost looks like Sesshomaru." Souta muttered to himself.

"Don't be silly. Everyone know that the so called "Lord of the West" was white, and…."

"Hai, I know." He interrupted her. "More then you well ever know." He added under his breath. "This one is black, but the marking are still of the Western Lands." Souta pointed out.

"Hai." Matsumi agreed. "The text is really old, but I might be able to make it out."

"I wonder." Souta muttered. "Reimei?"

The Inutaiyoukai in the picture definitely resembled a black version of Sesshomaru, though the marking were slightly different.

"The setting sun brought about the new light." Matsumi declared. "Or something along those lines, it's kind of a rough translation."

"Setting sun? Reimei?" Souta asked.

Matsumi looked at the wall again, head cocked to the side in clear analyzing mode. "Hai, it could have been pronounced that in the old days. The mother enveloped all in her light, and the father in his darkness. Stand together, West to the North. Or something along those lines. I would need more time to properly study the symbols and cross…"

"Hai." Souta interrupted her before she could go off on a rant.

Souta looked closer at the wall, more pictures were starting to catch his notice. He found scenes of a big battle between many youkai, and in their lead was a large Picture of a white Inu, wearing armor with a young woman on his back, bow in hand and sword on hip. Two large birds flew over them and a pack of wolves ran at their feet with a 4 tailed Kitsune by their side.

The woman on the Inutaiyoukai gave it away even before Souta recognized the marking on the white Inu.

"Sesshomaru-dono and Kagome-dono." Matsumi gasped. "Till now they were considered mere legend, folk tales. No evidence has ever been found of their existence."

"Well, we found it." Souta, muttered, though he had known all along his sister and her mate were obviously real. _"Perhaps that is why she hasn't come back, perhaps this war has already started and she can't." _ Souta fretted to himself.

Across from them was a large painting of another Inutaiyouki, this one so clearly evil and rabid it made Souta shudder just looking at the picture.

"Anything about who won?" Souta asked?

"No, but as I am sure you remember it was 10 years of tyranny till the unknown ruler of the time was defeated by a rebel army. Or so the sketchy history records declare. There was never any solid information on who led the rebel forces."

Souta frowned as he looked closer at Seshoamru's eyes. Well he assumed the Inu his sister was riding in the picture had to be Sesshomaru. Looking closer he managed to spot Inuyasha in the background. He knew from personal experience that Sesshomaru's eyes were golden, not blue as the picture indicated.

"That's strange." He muttered as he ran his hand over the eyes in the picture.

Before Matsumi could ask what he thought was strange, the wall began to shake and lift up.

"What did you do?" She demanded in a shout.

"I didn't do anything." He shouted back.

The trembling stopped to reveal the outside world, mainly a cloud cover valley. The wind could be heard gusting near the peaks, sounding very much like a thousand voices crying out in anger and loss. Add that to the field of bones sticking out of the grass and it made one creepy scene.

"The lost valley. The place of the 8 years of siege on the West by the North. They say this place held for 8 years of war, stopping the Northern Empire from claiming the West until they were able to push back. The high speed winds and the constant cloud cover combined with the sheer cliffs has made it impossible for anyone to actually come here."

Souta shuddered. This place felt cursed. Clearly a lot of Youkai had died here.

"We should get back to the others." Matsumi declared, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hai." He agreed.

They were about to turn back when a scream fromt eh air caught both their attentions. They stared up in horror as something dived at them, screeching loud enough to be heard over the wind and causing the two terrified children to scream and hug each other in terror.

Then, with a flash of light it was gone. The stood staring at where the creature had been, no trace of it left at all.

"He he." They chuckled nervously to each other.

"Just a tendril of fog." Matsumi laughed nervously.

"Yeah, and here we thought it was something else, boy are we jumpy." He chuckled just as nervously.

"Lets get back to the class. The curator is going to want to know about this place." Matsume Suggested.

"Yeah." Souta agreed.

He was about to turn away when he caught sight of something strange. He frowned as what appeared to be a white Kitsune, a woman in what appeared to be ancient armor on its back, disappeared into the clouds.

"I must be seeing things." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He followed Matsumi back to the rest of the class, mulling over the image.

"Souta-kun, Matsumi-chan, where have you been?" His teacher admonished them the moment they came around the corner.

"Cliara-sensai, come quick, we found something amazing." Souta cried.

The teacher and the rest of the class followed him and Matsumi led them back to the mural and the valley. There was a collective gasps from all around them.

"Are those bones?" One classmate whispered in awe

This was followed by Ewwww's from some of the girls. Having been the ones to discover the sight, Souta and Matsumi were requested to remain behind, with phone call permissions from their parents, while the rest of class returned to the school.

They watched in awe as a team of scientist immediately began to set up grids with string and take hundreds of photos. It didn't last too long though before there was a disturbance.

There seemed to be an argument between the lead scientist and what appeared to be a man with short, white hair in a business suite and cap. Souta watched the exchange, paying more attention to the white haired man.

He almost looked like Inuyasha, but he lacked the arrogant demeanor and long hair. Souta had a sudden urging to look under the hat for fluffy ears. He shock his head and paid more attention to the words being spoken.

"…research. You can not interfere with this great discovery."

"On the contrary. This land is the direct, private property granted to the family by the Emperor himself and is still recognized to belong directly to the family. They feel the disturbance of the bones is an extreme dishonor to the family and you can bet the Government well be hearing about it."

The lead scientist spluttered a bit. Souta's jaw was also down and dropped, but not nearly as much when he spotted a woman walking up to the man with white hair. She was dressed in full, ancient armor, the exact same armor he swore he saw earlier.

He could have sworn the woman paused to wink at him, before turning her attention to the white haired man and whispering something into his ear before walking off, hips swaying provocatively, rather aware she had the stunned, scientist attention.

"Excuse me."

"Hai." Souta answered with a surprised jump, turning to face the man who had addressed him.

The man was tall and had very light brown hair unseen on anyone from Japan. He was wearing sun glasses and when he shifted Souta was positive he caught a hint of a katana under his long trench style jacket.

"As the discoverer of the sight I was hopping you would be willing to come down to the lounge and discuss your discovery with me." The man requested with a wolfish grin.

"Sure, I guess." Souta shrugged. "I hope I didn't upset anyone." He sighed, looking back to the two men.

"Oh, do not worry about that. I represent the family who owns these lands, and they are pleased with your discovery, Higerashi Souta was it?"

"Hai."

They left the valley and entered the tunnel. The man paused in front of the mural painted on the wall, looking up at it with a small smile.

"Do you know who these people are?" He asked, waving at the mural.

Souta nodded his head as he pointed out the people on the mural he knew and named most of them. He admitted he didn't know the birds, or the ookami, though he was able to pick out Kouga thanks to his sisters description. Nodding in satisfaction, the man led him down to the lounge, sliding an access card through the reader before gesturing for him to enter.

"Bringing strays in again?" A voice called out from one of the couches.

"No, and shouldn't you be terrorizing that poor scientist some more Inuki." The man answered calmly.

"Finished that already. Mother said she had something she had to do and to wait for her here before heading home." The man on the couch waved his hand lazily their way.

"I bet." The man grumbled.

Souta took a chair at the table at the mans request.

"Not many know of the people on the mural wall. Some of them you named aren't even recorded in ANY history book." The man started, leaning forward slightly.

"Who you got there?" Inuki asked, glancing their way.

"The path has been opened." That caused Inuki to sit and glare at him.

"No really? I never would have guessed." Inuki snorted. "Still doesn't answer my question though."

The strange man sighed.

"This is the one who opened the door YOU were suppose to be guarding." The strange man snapped back in clear annoyance.

Before the two could divulge into an argument, the door in the back opened this time and Souta stared up at shock at the woman he could have sworn he saw riding the kitsune in the valley, armor still on and all.

"Mother." Inuki snapped to attention.

"Aunty." The other one saluted.

"I swear, if I had knowing someone was going to wander that way….." Inuki started.

"Let it rest." The woman waved away her sons protest before turning her eyes to him.

"And this is?" She asked warmly.

"Higerashi Souta." Souta introduced himself.

The woman's smile widened.

"It would figure it would be one of you who opened the door." She chuckled. "Tell me honestly please Souta, when was the last time you saw Kagome?"

Souta looked at the woman in shock.

"How do you know my sister?" He demanded.

"I have known her for a very long time." The woman answered, fondness in her voice. "Please, I have much I wish to catch up with her."

"I am sorry, I can't help you." Souta apologized.

"So the well has already been sealed then." She mused.

Now Souta stared at the woman in pure shock. The woman laughed lightly at the look on his face.

"Forgive me, allow me to formally introduce ourselves. The spoiled brat on the couch is my Son, Inuki. The man you are sitting beside in my adoptive nephew, Shippo, and I am Midoriko, High priestess of the West and servant to the Lady of the West, one Higerashi Kagome, whole I believe is your older sister, no?"

Souta found himself unable to speak. His mouth floundered up and down uselessly as his thoughts whirled, most of them coming back to a single word, How?

"Perhaps I should explain." Midoriko smiled as she joined him and Shippo at the table. "You see, when Kagome made her wish on the Shikon no Tama it sealed the well, the journey complete and something about time paradox's she use to go on about at one point.

"Now as for me, I was sealed inside the Shikon no Tama and when it was destroyed my soul was released. Technically speaking, I am the physical reincarnation of my spirit, and since spirits are ageless, thus am I."

A small white kitsune suddenly jumped onto the table. Souta looked at it in surprise, not so much because it was a kitsune, but because it had 2 tails.

"And this is Kitsume." Midoriko introduced.

"You were the two in the valley. You destroyed the youkai attacking Matsume and I?" He declared.

"Yes. For over 8 years blood was shed in that valley, a large portion of the youkai race was exterminated and even to this day many of their vengeful spirits remain. We have purified most of them, but many still remain. I lead the people who help to cleanse the remaining spirits."

"I think I understand. Wait, you said you worked under the Lady of the Western Lands! And that my sister is still alive?" Souta asked in shock.

"Yes." Midoriko smiled warmly. "As are you niece and nephew."

"Nephew?" Souta asked excited.

"Akatsuki." Shippo supplied.

"She named him after a group of villains from an anime?" He asked shocked.

Inuki and Shippo burst into laughter.

"Oh Kami no. He's a little older then T.V." Shippo managed to answer, catching his breath first.

"Kagome asked me to keep an eye out on you so she could approach you after the well was sealed, again more of that time paradox thingy. If you are able, she would be happy for you and your mom and grandfather to come visit at the Western Palace."

Souta could not refuse. Finally he would get to see his sister. He wondered how 500 years had changed her. He couldn't wait to share the news with his mother and grandfather. His lost sister wasn't lost after all.

(brake)

Kagome stood patiently next to her mate, Reimei to Seshomaru's left and Akatsuki to her right. It had been 500 years and now finally she could see her family again, even if it would be for but a brief flash of what would be her life span.

The palace had not changed a bit over that time, even if the staff had, a continuous line of Sango and Miroku's offspring, for by the end they had fourteen children and those fourteen children had an average of 5 each, and it continued on an ever evolving scale.

Like Miroku and Sango, some of Rin and Kohaku's offspring also remained in service. By the end the two of them had four children, and in what could only be considered an act of pure irony, one of them would turn out to be Kagome's own mother. When Sesshomaru had saved the little girls life so long ago, he had unwittingly procured his mate in the process.

"I wonder if Souta's grown any?" Inuyasha commented from his place off to the side, Midoriko and their son Inuki, also lounging near by.

"It may have been 500 years for us, but to them it has only been a few months." Shippo pointed out.

He had dropped his disguise and was in his humanoid youkai form, six tails now wagging slowly behind him in pleasure.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Out of tradition they were all wearing their ceremonial cloths, weapons in place and one could have taken all of them and warped them 500 years in the past and no one would have been the wiser.

A car came into sight and Kagome smiled in pure pleasure as her mother stepped out of the car, followed by her brother who paused to help her grandfather out.

Kagome shared a hug with her mother and grandfather before introducing everyone to them. Once introductions and hugs were out of the way, her mother had only one question.

"How?"

"It was my mates wish." Kagome answered with a smile.

* * *

End notes.

I know many have wonder, though I bet most have forgotten about it, what wish it was Kagome made on the Shikon no tama way back at the beginning, and now it shall be revealed.

"I wish that everyone who has suffered at the hands of Naraku be granted one, true, wish."

Now then, several of the wishes were actually in the novel, not all as they were too hard to work in or just more or less irrelevant.

Sesshomaru's wish, chapter 2:

"Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and Reimei, silently wishing that Kagome would, somehow, be able to remain by his side through the centuries."

Shippo's Wish, no chapter

"I wish that I will grow to be a powerful, brave Kitsune so I can protect my friends."

Miroku's Wish, no chapter

"I wish to have many children with Sango."

Sango's Wish, no chapter

"I wish that Kohaku will, someday, recover from the evil Naraku had done to him."

Inuyasha's wish, Chapter 19

"I wish," he though weakly as his vision began to go black as his lungs were both crushed and demanded oxygen. "that I could access my youkai blood without loosing myself to it."

Kouga's Wish, Chapter 17

"I wish for the North to be strong again, strong enough to defeat this evil, but I must admit I have doubts." He sighed.

Ayami's Wish, was mentioned about how Kouga remembered the promise

"I wish Kouga would remember his promise to mate with me."

Midoirko and Inuyasha's Son

Lets face it, Inuki just fits, its an over used name yes, but it just fits. He is also only a few years younger then Akatsuki, born about a year after the war ended, and does have the puppy ears, though no fangs or claws. Midoriko wants a girl now :)

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed from the beginning, who had the patience to wait through the writers blocks and put up with my terrible spelling.

A big thank you to those who helped me correct that spelling as I am sure many have noticed during the adventure, a lot more will/well's ended up fixed I believe, and Patients/Patience, etc. That is all due to the constant reminders of constructive criticism.

If you read chapter 1 of Midsummers, and then the last chapter of Midwinters, I get the feeling it's almost two separate writers, and that is mostly from the valuable feedback of you, the reviewers.

If it is one thing I have learned on this adventure it's is that, so help me lord, I will finish a story completely before posting, like I did with Midsummer's. Well there be another story featuring the children? No promises, I find stories based on OC's do not tend to go over well with the community, even if these ones do have a bit of a history to back them.

One thing that did confuse me were the number of people still asking when Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to finally fall in love. They were in love by chapter 4. I mean, you don't seduce and play with someone you just respect. They just didn't throw themselves at each other, that was more the Inuysaha/Midoriko relationship. Love doesn't mean none stop sex, a large part of love IS respect. And as much as many of us dream of Sesshomaru throwing himself at our feet, lets face it, that is not his style and if he was really like that, we wouldn't love him like we do now.

Well, tata for now

-Nova Alexandria


End file.
